I Was Smart to Fall for Him
by my sneakers have swag x
Summary: Allison Mitchell goes on a once-in-a-lifetime experience alongside her brother, Jesse (along with 38 other kids from across America). They join this show, Kid Nation, set in a ghosttown named Bonanza City, New Mexico. There, she finds out just how kids can change the world, how true friends are, and how true love feels like. Michael ThotxOC
1. 101: Social Butterfly

**Full Summary:** Allison Mitchell goes on a once-in-a-lifetime experience alongside her brother, Jesse. They join this show, Kid Nation, set in a ghosttown named Bonanza City. There, she finds out just how kids can change the world, how true friends are, and how true love feels like. Michael ThotxOC

* * *

**Part 1. ****–**** I'm Trying to Be A Leader Here**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Social Butterfly**

**_A/N: Just a few introductory notes- Brett and Gianna are not in this story. The main character (Allison) and her brother (Jesse) take their spots. Greg isn't the eldest, Jesse is. Sophia can't really cook, Aly (Allison) can. Please don't kill me if you hate it... O.O :)) Love you guys! : *_**

_**And all words between two slashes /word/ mean that it's supposedly stroked through.**_**  
**

**_Thanks to LuvLife113 for giving me love! :)_**

**_Allison– Day One_**

The thirty-six kids in the yellow school bus were getting so restless. The older ones were trying to keep their composure, but were failing as they began to fidget and complain of sore-butt-because-of-sitting-for-so-long syndrome. All this travelling was seriously getting on everybody's case.

I mean, come on, you'd be like this too if you were on your way to who-knows-where on an extremely hot day.

One of the kids, named Allison Mitchell was full of excitement; wondering how forty full days without her mom will turn out. Well, there is the slightly comforting/disturbing fact that her brother Jesse is going on this trip with her.

He's tall, blonde-brunette, handsome, and athletic, has his quirks, and is a chick magnet. Fortunately, he looks for personality in the girls he dates; thank God or Aly would've killed him for bringing home a bitchy slut.

Allison was bouncing up and down her seat still waiting anxiously for the end of her trip. So, to calm her nerves, she decided to face the little kid beside her staring out the window.

"Hi, I'm Allison, but call me Aly. What's your name?" I greeted the eight-year-old looking kid beside her. He had dark brown curls on his head, wearing an orange tank top over a red long-sleeved shirt and some brown cargo pants with sneakers.

He looked a little startled by me, but still responded in a very enthusiastic voice. "Hiya! I'm Jimmy from New Hampshire. I'm eight and a half. What about you?"

"Georgia. I'm fourteen."

"Cool. Will your birthday be here? I just had mine."

"Yeah, it will, actually." I said with a smile. "Belated HBD."

He smiled. "Awesome! I hope you get to call your family or something. It'd be nice, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But if I don't get to, at least I have my brother Jesse with me. He's the eldest one here." I said, pointing my thumb to the person behind me, Jesse Mitchell.

"You have your brother with you here? Why didn't Dylan think of that…?"

**_A/N: Dylan is Jimmy's made-up older brother._****_  
_**

"Who's Dylan?" I questioned.

"My older brother. He's sixteen."

"Oh… But I thought this was only for eight-to-fifteen year olds…?"

"Right…. Never mind." He spoke cheerfully. He turned around to greet my brother, and told him how nice I was. Jesse snickered at the thought, but then let it go because he found the kid too cute to tease. After a few minutes, I found out that the girl beside Jesse was named Migle (pronounced Me-gley), a blonde who I think will be a great friend.

A few minutes after that, one of the cameramen who were on board wanted an interview with everybody. They took especially long with Jimmy and Jesse – them being the age borders and all.

"I'm not gonna be with my parents, there's no adults, and… I think I'm gonna die out here 'cause there's nothing!" He mentioned to the camera. I giggled at his cuteness, and then it was my turn.

I said, "Well, I'm gonna have my older brother Jesse with me, and I think it's great that someone from home will be there to comfort and support me when I need it." Then they zoomed in on Jesse who gave a warm smile and mouthed 'I Love You Mom' and wiggled his eyebrows to the camera. Migle, Jimmy, the cameraman, and I chuckled at the geeky gesture.

The rest of the ride was spent with me getting to know the other kids – well, any kid in a 3 feet radius, that is. And then we finally stopped and Jimmy latched onto my arm squeezing it as hard as he can that his knuckles were white. (Luckily for me, it didn't hurt.)

"Someone's excited." I teased. He looked up at me with big brown eyes – and strangely enough I saw the jitters instead of merriment. My face fell a little. "What's wrong, Jimmy?" I questioned as I grabbed our things from the over-head compartment.

"I seriously might die out here." He croaked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen." Jesse reassured him, clapping Jimmy's back as he passed by to get out of the bus, Migle trailing behind him. _Well, at least I know Migle is a nice person, _I think. _'Cause there's another girl vying for your heart, Jesse my good brother._

"Yeah, if ever you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you, okay?" I say as we exit the bus, too.

"Okay. Thanks, Aly."

"No problem."

We step into the circle that has formed outside the bus. Jesse and I on either side of Jimmy, and Migle to Jesse's left. Before us, an older man in his early thirties stands; behind his some twenty feet away are big carts with supplies. It should be about seventy degrees out here…

"Gather up! Pack it in! I'm Jonathan, nice to meet you guys." He greets before giving more introductory details of our stay. "So how are you guys feeling?" he asks.

"Good! Scared. Fine." Almost everybody responds.

"Sore in the butt!" Jesse and I shout out at the same time. People around look and laugh at us, some simply smiling.

"Well say good-bye to that school bus, and say hello to the middle-" Dramatic pause. "Of nowhere." We observe our surroundings – most of the younger kids waving at the bus – and realize that there really is nothing here, and some silently panic about survival.

"Bonanza City is just a few miles that way-" he says, waving his hand at the direction of an old dirt road lined with a metal fence. "-and you're gonna be there for the next forty days."

"But don't worry, you've got each other, and you've also got four leaders. And they were chosen because they represent all of you in age, geography, _everything._ They're your town council – and I think I hear them coming right-" Dramatic pause again. "-now."

On cue, a helicopter materializes and we watch in jealousy and amazement wondering how the four inside look like.

"Guys, come over here!" Jonathan beckons them to join us. "This is Mike. A capable boy scout." The kid looked very lanky, but he had this aura about him which showed authority. "And this is Taylor. A gung-ho pageant queen." He refers to a younger female – she really was pretty, but I scoffed at her. _She was seriously gonna be a leader? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? She looks like a spoiled brat!_ I think.

The next person he introduces is Anjay – a young Indian boy – lanky, again – with glasses. "This is Anjay, a _genius_ spelling-bee champ." And last but not least – "And this is Laurel. A respectable student leader." – a confident-looking redhead. _She looks like a nice person,_ I think.

"These are your town council, and they are in charge-" John says. A lot of us observe them skeptically; I just look at them. "-at least, for the time being. Stay on your toes, Council, nothing's permanent." He warns. _Are these the right people, or are they just getting back on the helicopter?_ I think.

**_A/N: Sorry, I just HAD to steal Cody's line! It was too adorable. : P_**

"Bonanza City is just a few miles down that fence line." _You already said that, Jonathan… _I thought impatiently, just itching to lie down. "Behind me are wagons filled with forty days worth of frontier supplies. You guys are gonna grab a wagon, and get started – it's a long hike." I groaned with others. "And that's just the beginning." I groaned again.

"The next forty days will be hard – it's rough, I hope you're up to it. But, if you're not; if you just can't handle all of this, there's going to be a town hall meeting in a few days where you can decide to give up and go home. It's entirely up to you, okay?"

Mike takes the spotlight and tries to add to morale. "Pioneers, _are you ready?"_ he cried with feeling.

"Yeah!"

"Go!" Jonathan roared, and we rushed to the wagons, the leaders left with Jonathan.

Jimmy, Jesse, and I shared a wagon with a few other guys – I was kind of shaky, being the only girl. We loaded the wagon with our bags, and my guitar. I soon learned their names were Michael, DK, and Zach.

I stayed on one side of the wagon with Michael. "So, where're you from?"

"Washington." He said with a grin. _Wow. He's cute. Wait, SNAP OUT OF IT, Aly. You only knew the guy for like, five minutes. _"You?" he questions me, raising an eyebrow.

"Georgia." I say, feeling warmth in my cheeks. _Why the fudge am I blushing? Don't tell me it's 'cause of Michael… Oh, God, no…_ I look away for a while to cool down.

We talk a little about the States we live in, comparing and contrasting the differences and such. Then we move onto other things – music and jokes. Each joke of his was hilarious that I was laughing to the point of tears forming in my eyes. Mine were so lousy that I bet he just gave me pity laughs. I'm such a dork. Wait, why should I even care? He's just a friend, no biggie… right?

Soon a nice girl named Sophia, and the Councilperson Laurel joined us. The four of us – including Michael – clicked instantly. I called Jimmy back to my side since he looked a little out of place amongst the older guys, and Jesse was MIA. Oh well.

The four – now five – of us talked throughout the perilous journey. We experienced trouble with our cart as we passed a muddy area, but we were able to get through.

In the middle of our heated conversation on the art of Ninja…cy, DK fell on the ground, and cried with pain. Some people gathered around us and I kneeled down at his side, not blocking the cameras' view as requested by their bearer.

"What happened, man?" Zach questioned the pained boy.

DK was panting, obviously from the pain on his leg. "Is it a sudden pain, or a…" Greg trailed, searching for words to best fit his description, but then DK bawled, "YES!"

"Ok," I stepped in. "I think you have the cramps. Does your leg feel like it's being contracted?"

"What?" They asked me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance – but not too harshly. "I mean; do your muscles in your leg feel like they're being… umm… squeezed?" I tried.

"YES!" DK shrieked.

"It's the cramps." I confirmed. "If anybody can find me a banana, it would be great." Sophia and a few others started searching for the yellow fruit.

"A banana? Dude, I DON'T NEED NO FRUIT! I NEED SOME FRIGGIN MEDICINE!" he argued.

"Actually, yes, you do. Potassium is the best cure for this kind of pain. Anyways, do you trust me?"

"Why, what are you gonna – OW! – Do?"

"I need you to lie down calmly and let me handle your leg. Just try to calm down." I told him, moving his hands away. "Guys, give him some leg space please." I requested the small group surrounding the lower half of his body. They complied well.

I started to move his leg to make it lie flat on the ground, slowly so as not to make the pain greater than it needs to be. When I finally got it to lie flat, Sophia gave the banana to DK who chewed on it gingerly. Then, I pushed the upper-half of his foot upward – to his face. His face was pain-stricken, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I murmured words of comfort to him like, "Don't worry, it's okay. This happens to me all the time. I know you can do it; come on." I continued to do this until his face became more relaxed, and asked Greg and Jesse to lift him up to the wagon.

"Sorry for the hold-up, guys." I said, moving back to my spot of the wagon that I found most comfortable – beside Michael.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" Anjay congratulated me as well as a few others, and then they went back to their work.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Aly." DK credited me.

"Welcs." I said back and pulled the wagon with Michael, a boy named Eric, a girl named Sophia, and Jimmy. Laurel transferred herself to another cart.

Michael looked at me with an /adorable/ I mean, puzzled face. "Welcs? What the heck is welcs?" he asked.

"My shortcut for welcome. I'm like that." I explained with a satisfying grin. He nodded and we continued pulling the cart. But what was distracting was that this /extremely handsome/ guy beside me kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked him when I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Nothing." He said looking down. I could tell he thought for a while on what to say. "It's just, how did you know that it was a cramp?" He averted his gaze towards DK, riding the cart before us.

"First-aid training." I responded with a giggle. "I took it in school."

"Oh, ok. Smart lil' cookie." He winked – I practically melted inside. _Holy, holy crap. Holy crap. Doesn't he know how much he's torturing me?_

We ventured forth hoping the road ends sometime soon, because our feet began to hurt like hell. Jimmy, Michael, and I switched with the people handling the goats, dragging our feet.

Then, after what I think was an hour, Bonanza City began to materialize against the heat waves. It looked very old, but still beautiful. You could see the silver water tank – "Bonanza City" was marked on it with fading white paint. And you can see the center of town – a huge empty square just lying there – you can see the wooden fence that goes around the further part of town, where I think the goats will be spending their time.

We hurried to what our home would be for the next forty days – Bonanza City, New Mexico.

* * *

As we entered the city, we tried to settle everything down, and divided half of the bunks for boys, the other half for girls; and were disappointed when we found that we were sleeping on the floor with just a thin mattress. Thank the Lord we all brought sleeping bags and portable pillows.

Whatever food was there went in the kitchen; whatever animals there were went in the Chicken Coop and Goat Stockade; all the toiletries go to the one and only outhouse.

Everybody helped out, but some people were getting hungry, so dinner was what was being discussed by some people – including the Town Council, Sophia, Jesse, Zach, Michael, Jimmy, Pharaoh, Mallory, Morgan, Savannah, Natasha, Kelsey, DK, Leila, and Emilie.

Laurel found a cookbook and suggested that we make the Macaroni and Sour Cream recipe. We prepared the ingredients, and started to figure things out. When Taylor began to put the macaroni in the pot, I reasoned. "You have to wait until it's boiling." Laurel and Sophia backed me up.

"I would say it's boiling." Morgan mentioned.

"That's not boiling. Boiling is when the water is all bubbly and too hot for you to touch." Michael justified.

I waited for a few minutes and observed their actions. Taylor beckoned Morgan to add some more pasta to the pot, but it was getting too full already.

"Do they even know how to cook?" I whispered to the /incredibly gorgeous/ boy beside me.

"I don't think so. Do you?" Michael whispered back.

"Yeah, but Taylor wants to control everything."

"Well, step up then." I averted my focus from the clueless cooks to Michael, and he just nodded with encouragement. I smiled and marched up to them and took a peek in the pot.

"I told you, you should wait until it's boiling." I informed them.

"It _is_ boiling!" Taylor protested.

"But you put the pasta in first before it did. You were being impatient. Cooking takes patience and grace. Plus, that's way too much pasta." A small group was now forming, eager to see what happens next as entertainment.

"What do you know about cooking?" she questioned me.

"The basics and some of the advanced stuff." I said, as I took the pot and threw the waste on the ground outside.

"See what you did? You just wasted it!" Taylor screeched.

"It wasn't gonna cook!" I said, testing her. "Let me handle the cooking from now on, okay? I think I'm the only one here with the experience." I vocalized.

"How would you know?"

"My mom is a professional cook, and I help her out a lot. I took seven different cooking and baking classes. And, none of you seem to know how to follow a simple cookbook."

"Okay, fine. What do you want?" Taylor sighed in defeat after thinking long.

"I would like it if you bring me two pots of water, only three-fourths full."

Taylor did nothing resulting in Michael taking over. "Let me do it." He said, taking the now empty pot as well as another one.

He pointed out three-fourths to me for approval, and I nodded. He, Morgan, and Sophia went to collect the water from the water pump.

When they came back I put it on the stove and turned around, facing the people watching me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You seem to know everything…" Laurel contemplated.

"Not really. But thank you… I think." Awkward silence. "So, want me to make it myself or follow the cookbook? But I think it'll be better to follow the cookbook, because I don't know how to use sour cream for macaroni." I said, holding up the can of Sour Cream.

"Then it's settled. The cookbook it is!" Zach said in a Shakespearean tone. I giggled.

Some of the people resigned to waiting in the Mess Hall for the food.

When the water began to boil, I put as much pasta as I could into the pots, and waited.

I went to the Cafeteria and stood on the platform. "Okay, guys. The pasta is gonna take longer than usual, considering the circumstances; so, please be patient. Around fifteen minutes should do." I pleaded.

Some of the younger boys were going around chanting, "WE WANT FOOD. MEN NEED FOOD. WE ARE MEN. WE NEED FOOD." while the older boys just sat down and tried to nap through all the noise. The girls on the other hand were either talking or helping me out.

I rushed back in the kitchen to check on the pasta, and saw that it _would_ take just fifteen minutes. I followed the directions and heard the countdown coming from the Cafeteria.

"Ten, nine – "

I measured the butter and cream, and then told Michael to mix it in a bowl.

" - six, five – "

When he was done, I already put the pasta on serving plates and told Morgan and Taylor to fold it in.

" – three, two – "

Unfortunately, they did not know what folding was and I had to do it myself.

" – ONE! – "

On cue, I brought out the Mac & Cream, setting it on the counter yelling, "DINNER IS SERVED! COME AND GET IT!" They rushed in for their share, the cameramen zooming in on the food. It looked disgusting, but I told the cameras that I was happy with what we got.

I grabbed a plate, and my share, and sat with Michael, Laurel, Sophia, Jimmy, Morgan, and our newest addition, Hunter, on the table farthest from the kitchen. I sat in between Michael and Jimmy.

"Cheers to our first meal." Sophia announced.

"Cheers." Michael, Jimmy, Laurel, Morgan, Hunter, and I chorused.

I watched the other kids and saw that they weren't enjoying their food at all. Then, I observed my friends. They took one bite and grimaced. Then they looked at me. I slowly took one bite, too. It tasted ok, but it was so mushy that it slipped in my mouth like slime. I know very well that I didn't over-cook it.

"HOLY FRUITCAKES." I shouted out loud that eyebrows were raised. "THIS. IS. HORRIBLE." I informed them all.

"Eww." Sophia muttered.

"Not my fault people back in the eighteen-hundreds didn't discover edible food yet!" I announced to the whole place.

Jimmy told me about his family throughout dinner while the others talked amongst themselves. He began to cry towards the end, so I hugged him tightly against my side, resting my head on his. He missed his parents so much; he's never been away from home this long. Gosh, he's like a little brother to me already.

Then, eventually, dinner ends, town meeting postponed for tomorrow, and everybody needs rest. So, I say my goodnights to everyone and help clean up. I watch with Michael and Jesse as Laurel and Taylor comfort Mike with his being stressed. We decide to leave the plates to be washed tomorrow.

We finish cleaning up and head out with the before mentioned, as well as the Council members. We have one big group hug and head off to our bunks. I can tell we all had a rough day because Jesse even kissed the top of my head – something he hasn't done since I was younger.

The minute I lay my head down, I fall into my subconscious.

* * *

Only to be awakened in the middle of the night by Michael.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper harshly.

"Everybody in my bunk is awake because of Jimmy. He wants you in there. Says you're the only one who can help." He whispers in my ear, making me shudder.

"Okay, okay. Help me up." I tell him, and he pulls me out of my makeshift bed – my sleeping bag on top of the mattress.

We walk side by side across the dirt path in the chill of midnight to one of the boys' bunks. They're all awake, eyelids drooping, but awake. Sitting upright on their 'beds', similar to mine.

Then I hear the sobbing. I look to the source and see that Jimmy is crying into his pillow, curled up in a fetal position.

"Thank God you came." Blaine praised in his thick southern accent.

"Yeah, he's been like that for a while now." Anjay added.

I returned my gaze to the sobbing figure and kneeled beside him, stroking his hair, whispering words of comfort. Once he realizes I'm here, I smile gently at him and he tackles me to the ground. He nearly strangles me with his death grip, but lets go after five seconds.

"Miss your family?" I ask him quietly. Kinda awkward since four other guys are watching.

"Yeah. I was thinking about my mom." He cried onto my shoulder.

"Okay. Shhhh…. It's ok. You know that I'm here to help, right?"

"Yes. Can you please help me sleep?"

"Of course I will." I tuck him into bed, and hum a soothing melody.

"Please sing." He requests.

"Oh no. These guys need to sleep, too. They can't sleep with me singing. Plus, I'm not such a good singer."

"It's ok. Sing. Anything to help the cause. Here's a guitar." Blaine says tiredly, and hands me a guitar.

"Well, alrightie then. What song?"

"Any song. What about a song that helps you sleep?" Jimmy said.

"Ok, umm… what about I make one up just for you?"

"You really think you can write a song just now? You're crazy." Anjay intervenes.

"She knows what she can do." Jesse defends me. I give him the guitar and tell him the chords.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" I say, and sing the words that just formed into my head and named it 'Count on Me'.

**_A/N: Yes, I borrowed the song from Bruno Mars. Deal With It! (I'm going to be borrowing lots of songs from lots of people BTW.) : D_**

"… Ooo-ooh, ooo-ooh, you can count on me because I can count on you." I finish. I whisper again in his ear "Good night", same with Michael and Jesse, and get up to leave, returning the guitar and leaving questions like, "Is that like some power you have? You wrote that before tonight, didn't you?" unanswered.

Then I finally get to sleep until seven-thirty the next day.

_**A/N: REVIEW PLEEUHZ!**_


	2. 102: Things Seem Brighter Now

**Chapter 02: Things Seem Brighter Now**

**_A/N: Who's up for the next chapter? Because technically the first one was a reupload..._**

**_R&R!_**

_**Jimmy – Day One**_

Aly was singing this song she just made up right now, and it was really nice.

Her brother was playing the guitar, and she was singing very well. I listened to the words, and I know she has my back.

My eyes are closed by the time she sings the bridge, but I hear the last line before I _really_ fall asleep.

"You can count on me because I can count on you."

And it's true. Even if I knew her for just one day, she's like the older sister I never had – but wished I did.

_**Allison – Day Two**_

I woke up earlier than most people to prepare breakfast. Thank Heavens that I had other people awake also to help me, too.

On my team I had the Council members, – of course – Michael, Jesse, Jimmy, Hunter, Zach, Sophia, and Kelsey. We decided on making pancakes and giving the cookbook a second chance.

It was great and it was so cool that people kept giving us fresh eggs and milk – it was whelming.

_**A/N: Who here knows Young Justice? Because I am OFFICIALLY WHELMED, feeling the ASTER.**_

When we were done, we announced one pancake each since there wasn't enough batter for all forty of us. But, some people had the guts to take more so some people didn't get their share, including Jared, Michael, Sophia, and I.

"When I said one pancake each person, I mean one pancake each person. Some people did not get pancakes, even Michael, Sophia, and I – the people who made the food!" I announced. "I hope that your conscience is happy."

Then people started pointing fingers, and it got really chaotic.

"HEY!" Mike's voice boomed through the Cafeteria. Michael, Jesse, Jimmy, Sophia, Hunter, Zack, and I went to stand by the side of the stage as requested by the Council.

The room was silenced immediately, waiting for his words. "Every single person in here - listen." Pause. "Thank you."

What the Council was trying to do is have the Town Meeting. They let me stand on the stage with them and say what I had to, when I had to. We were trying to listen to everybody's opinion one by one, but people kept on overlapping their voices, we didn't know where the sound came from. We needed order.

Then, Greg stepped onto the stage and began 'orienting' Mike about leadership. Then Mike cracked and got in his face. Then they began rambling on. Then Greg pushed Mike and made Taylor nearly fall off the stage. That's when I got in the middle, facing Greg.

"Please calm down, Greg. Getting into a fight isn't what we need!" I pleaded.

But then Mike retaliated, so I faced him and tried to shut him up. Then I couldn't do anything anymore and looked at Michael with sad eyes.

Then Greg left the Mess Hall and Mike started to cry. I just stood beside Michael and held onto Jimmy instead.

And then everybody started talking at the same time and I was beginning to have a headache – I had to massage my temples. I think…Michael sensed this and got up on the stage.

"Okay you guys, listen up!" he called for attention. "Do you guys realize that you're not just representing yourselves but you're also representing every kid in the world? What we're doing here is like an experiment. This is to prove that kids of all age groups like you guys can actually take control and get organized and you can actually work together cooperatively without any adults.

"You guys actually need to listen to your leaders because - yes, okay, they've made a couple of mistakes, - but it's the second day, there's gonna be mistakes, okay? You guys really need to think of your job and take control of it and after we do that, we'll just become a working machine and we'll just, work out a lot better." After this amazing speech, Markelle began chanting, "Michael! Michael!" praising his efforts to keep the town together, which did everybody else, soon say. This made Michael blush bright pink, and he walked off the stage smiling like an idiot.

"That was amazing, Michael!" I hugged him as he returned to my side.

"It was nothing." He brushed it off.

"But hello, you just raised morale! It's a huge thing! Oh, I could kiss you!" Then I freeze at what I just said. So does Michael. _Oh, God, I feel like crap now. _"I mean – you know, in a metaphorical sense." I said, trying to save myself from utter embarrassment; then diverting my attention to the now-orderly town meeting.

* * *

After that, I tried to avoid Michael as long as I can, talking to Migle and Natasha for as long as I can bear it. He kept looking for me though, which made me hide in the outhouse until the Council needed to make another announcement.

"Pioneers, over here!" Taylor called out.

"Every last kid, come over here!" Mike continued.

"Come on!" Anjay included.

"Come on, guys, it won't take long!" Laurel cried.

So, I rushed to the half-circle that began forming, settling in-between Jimmy and Sophia.

"Yesterday, Jonathan told us about this really old book. It told us about Bonanza City and how it was made in eighteen eighty-five and – they said that the town failed." Laurel explained. "And they said that whoever was reading it now was gonna make the town work." Pause. "So, in order to make it work, we had to split you guys up into four different districts."

The movement was confusing people, so Laurel explained further.

"We tried to keep friends together, and people who weren't friends – we tried to split them up." She said.

"So, these red bandanas go to the people of the Red District: DK, Jared, Madison, Divad, Guylan, Jasmine, Emilie, Maggie, and Markelle." Mike announced, handing out the red bandanas to his teammates.

"The Blue District: Greg, Blaine, Savannah, Jesse, Mallory, Nathan, Olivia, Natasha, Migle." Anjay calls out, passing the blue bandanas to his District-mates.

"Yellow District: Alex, Cody, Sophie, Pharaoh, Randi, Zach, Kelsey, Leila, Colton." Taylor hailed, giving out the yellow fabric to her District.

"Green District: Jimmy, Allison, Michael, Hunter, Sophia, Kennedy, Campbell, Morgan, Eric." Laurel bellowed, presenting the green bandanas.

_Shoot. I was with Michael. And – wait, why wasn't I with my brother instead?_

"Hey Laurel," I approached. "Jesse's my brother, why aren't I with him?"

"He's your brother? Seriously? Sure, you two had similarities, but I didn't know you two were related!" She explained. "I can ask Anjay to switch if you want…" Laurel proposed. "It's just that, you didn't stick to your brother much, or vice-versa. You hung out with us more, so I just thought-"

"Yeah, ok Laurel. I get it. It's fine, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again." I giggled.

"Are you sure? Because I can totally get Anj-"

"Yup. You're stressing too much."

"Okay. Sorry. I got the jitters." She said, and we hugged. "Bunkhouse 1 for the girls, 2 for the guys." She stated to the rest of the group. "Grab your things and lets arrange the Bunks!"

* * *

We went to collect our things from the Bunk(s) we slept in last night, Michael stopping me on the way.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked, restraining me by the arm. I looked to his eyes and saw a little hurt, and felt so guilty knowing it was my fault.

"No." I said, feeling guilty.

"Don't lie to me." He said, making me feel even guiltier. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Nothing! It's just that- oh, all right. Yeah, I was. Sorry. I was just embarrassed by what I said awhile ago…" I said, looking down.

"Don't be." Michael smiled, tucking some stray hair behind my ear. "It's ok." Pause. "Besides-" he whispers in my ear, "I _am_ very attractive."

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Right." I prolong the 'I'… Then blushing knowing it was true. IN MY PERSPECTIVE, anyway.

* * *

We continue arranging our things and finish under fifteen minutes. The girls then helped the boys – they were having trouble fitting all the beds. Then, we had a District meeting in Bunk 1, sitting around in a circle – yes I was beside Michael again – and introduced ourselves even though we practically knew each other well enough.

But then I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Jimmy?" I inquired, hoping he was all right.

"Yeah, where is he?" Hunter added.

"Jimmy!" I started calling out in panic, running out of the bunk and onto the streets of Bonanza. "Jimmy!"

After about three minutes, I found him crying behind an old abandoned Dry Goods store.

"Jimmy…" I approached slowly.

"That… that s-song…" He murmured. "I really can count on you, right?" He managed to say.

"Of course!" I said, rushing to his side, hugging him tightly.

"Well… in all honesty… I think I'm too young to be doing this. I'm only eight and in the 3rd grade… I miss my family." He managed to say between sobs - his face was flushed.

"But Jimmy… you're really cool, really awesome, and you can do a lot for this town! We need every last stinking person to make this place work!" I said, encouraging him with a little nudge.

"I know, but I want to be older to do this…" He croaked.

"Well, I heard Taylor was upset, too. She really wants to go home. But I guess it's typical for you guys to feel so strongly about leaving, I mean, you guys are really young and all." I paused for a moment. "Mind giving him a tissue?" I asked one of the cameramen who complied immediately. "Let's walk, come on." I stood up, helping Jimmy up, too.

As we walked, so did the cameras. "Okay, I know you don't have your parents to tuck you in, I know you miss your mom and dad, as well as your brother, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." I said, looking down at him, resting my left arm on his left shoulder. "And I wanna substitute for them, even if just temporarily – if you'd let me, of course." I stopped, and kneeled down in front of him, my hands on his little shoulders. "You're like the little brother I never had, Jimmy. Please don't go."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, good. Thank you. Now, let's head back ok?" I reckoned, giving him another gentle squeeze.

* * *

The rest of the day went by nicely. Before Jimmy slept, I sang his song again, and I myself went to bed after.

_**Michael – Day Two**_

"That was amazing, Michael!" Aly hugged me as I settled beside her again. Little electrical shocks went throughout my body. _What the hell was this?_

"It was nothing." I brushed it off, acting cool for my social life's sake.

"But hello, you just raised morale! It's a huge thing! Oh, I could kiss you!" I froze. She froze. _Oh my. Did she just say that? Does this actually mean that she likes me? Holy shit. _"I mean – you know, in a metaphorical sense…" she saved. I think I was crumbling there.

_So she doesn't like me,_ I think._ Why would I have thought that a beautiful girl like her would like a piece of shit like me?_

She avoided me for the rest of the day – I sensed this because I only saw her when the Council was gonna divide us into four Districts.

I decided to confront her as we went to collect our belongings because I was feeling a little bad.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked, restraining her by the arm. I looked into her eyes sensing…guilt?

"No." She lied, small tremor in her voice.

"Don't lie to me." I said, and I knew I was making her feel worse. Now _I_ felt guilty. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Nothing! It's just that- oh, all right. Yeah, I was. Sorry. I was just embarrassed by what I said awhile ago…" She said, looking at the ground.

"Don't be." I smiled happy, - yet guiltily – she caved in. "It's ok." Pause. "Besides-" I whisper in her ear, "I _am_ very attractive." Trying to raise her spirits. And give my likeability points a boost.

She rolls those beautiful green orbs and scoffs. "Right." She mocks, prolonging the 'I'.

After about thirty minutes, the boys' bunk hasn't developed at all. We didn't know how to fit our beds in, so the girls helped us after they fixed their bunk.

Laurel called in for a gathering in Bunkhouse 1 – just our district – so that we can know each other more. Aly sat beside me, and I could tell she sensed something.

"Where's Jimmy?" she asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Hunter added.

"Jimmy!" She cried, running out of the Bunk to look for the MIA eight year old.

"Does she always freak out like that?" Eric asked, amused with her action.

"She's protective of him. She said he's like a little brother to her." I explained, and marveled at how sweet she is to consider the youngest as her little sibling.

"Well, let's leave Jimmy to her since she's best for the job." Laurel began. "Hey, I'm Laurel, I'm twelve from Massachusetts." And we settled down.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, and we had the same mushy pasta for dinner.

Jimmy couldn't sleep again, and Aly came to sing him his song – where he fell asleep again during the bridge.

"Good night, Aly." I said, bidding my farewell to her until morning came again.

"G'night Michael." She responded – sleepy smile included.

I gave her a hug and she quietly crept out of the bunk and into hers. I smiled myself silly until I fell asleep.


	3. 103: How Exactly Do These Showdowns Work

**Chapter 03: And... How Exactly Do These Showdowns Work****  
**

_**A/N: Hello people of Earth. I have come to deliver you a new chapter in peace. We apologize for the late update. Our mothership has been attacked by enemies named "school", "homework", and "teachers". PEAS PEASE PEAS LOEES but yeah its a long one so BE GRATEFUL lol jas keedin**_

_**Anyway, enough of my weirdness. Check out LuvLife113 for her KN stories. I LOVE THEM (and her) TO DEATH! Thanks for all the support!**_

_**Allison – Day Three**_

I woke up earlier again to make breakfast, and was astonished by the graffiti everywhere.

"_GO BLUE"_ some of the chalk-written vandalisms would read. Michael and I look at each other and say at the same time,

"Greg and Blaine."

We decide to let the Council handle it, but help them out if they need it. We watch and notice that Greg and Blaine try to act the same as the others – puzzled and shocked – but I can see through their thick skulls.

It was really childish for them to do such a thing, and a lot were really pissed. Michael, Mike, Guylan, and I watched with scrutiny.

And then there was the problem with the outhouse.

A single port-o-potty and it's supposed to be shared by forty girls? Alright, but ew.

A single port-o-potty and it's supposed to be shared by forty boys? Kill me now.

A single port-o-potty and it's supposed to be shared by forty girls _and_ boys? *Faints* _VERY_ stinky. Totes puke-worthy.

After breakfast, we hear the bell from the "Journal House" – as we now call it – ringing. It's Jonathan, calling our attention beside something labeled "Bonanza Jobs".

"Hi guys." He greets with a smile. "Pioneer living is tough, isn't it?"

"Yes." We all say tiredly. Michael stood beside me and I was hugging Jimmy from behind.

"Who thinks this has been totally chaotic?" Unanimously, we raise our hands. "Jimmy, you're a little quiet over here." He directs at the eight-year-old boy I let go of for a while – but he still holds my hand on his shoulder. "How's this on you? You're only eight years old! Do you miss your parents?" he continues.

Jimmy looks up at me and I smile at him, encouraging him to talk. He looks back at Jonathan and says, "Yeah."

"I think we probably all miss our parents." Jonathan states. Some people look down in disappointment.

"Yes." Some of us say.

"Hey Jimmy." A voice somewhere behind us says.

"Yeah?" Jimmy replies, not looking at the source.

"Do you want to be my new wingman?"

"Who is it?" Jimmy questions.

"Greg."

"No." Jimmy replies instantly. We all laugh and I hug Jimmy again.

"Well, maybe its time to get a bit more organized, how does that sound?" We cheer in agreement as he directs are attention to the wooden board beside him. "This board lays out all the jobs that need to be done to make this town run." /_Ha ha, it rhymed./_ "Cooking, cleaning, even running stores."

"Woo-hoo, running stores! Woo!" The sissy girl Divad cheered as reaction.

"You guys are going to be running stores in Bonanza City, with a lot of cool stuff." Pause. "You'll even run a soda saloon where Root Beer costs a nickel. How does that sound?"

"Yippee!" I cheer with the others, and I notice Michael was staring at me. /_God, he looked handsome dazed__./ Wait, he was dazed? By… what? Me? _I waved my free hand in front of his face – Jimmy was clutching my left hand. He snaps out of it and smiles at me casually – like nothing happened.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Never mind." I say, and pay attention to Jonathan. But it's hard, considering the cutest boy on earth kept looking at me from behind.

"Now I know you guys are wondering how you are going to buy stuff from the stores…" Jonathan says.

"Don't worry, I know my parents' credit card number." The Yellow District boy Colton 'whispers' to Jonathan when in truth he made it loud enough for everybody to hear – which makes us laugh again, of course.

"Well, if you look at the board, starting right now, you get paid for your jobs." Cheers from the kids. "Laborers get ten cents for hauling water, doing laundry, and cleaning latrines." He demonstrates, making his way up to 'Upper Class'. "The cooks get twenty-five cents, Merchants get fifty cents for running all the stores, and then there's the Upper Class. They get a dollar; no assigned chores, and they can pitch in wherever and whenever they're needed.

"We're going to figure out who does what fairly in true Wild West fashion – we're gonna have a showdown!" he exclaims, raising his arms for emphasis.

"What?" People murmur. I raise my hand and Jonathan calls me.

"_How_ exactly do these showdowns work?" I ask.

"It's District against District to earn your jobs, and your paychecks." He explains, smiling kindly. "Here's what I need you to do: In these bags are your showdown uniforms, so everybody get suited up and pumped up. Write down your names with the cloth pens your district leader has. Only your name, ok? Simple handwriting, nothing else." He said as he began handing name-labeled burlap sacks to people. "It's showdown time, you guys!"

I grabbed my sack, and found Jesse's too. I gave it to him and we walked back together.

"Thanks Aly. I missed you, baby girl!" he said, taking his sack from me and pinching my cheeks.

"Shut up, Jesse." I said, pushing him away, giggling. "Missed you too."

"So, hey listen, since we're brother and sister, we can share money, right?" Jesse asked me. "So, if you win, you'll lend me money."

"Yeah, definitely. And the same otherwise, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's a deal then, brother." I say and we do our secret handshake – which involves turning around, jumping, and a little dancing. People looked at us funny, and walked away smiling. I bet they knew we were very… odd.

* * *

After I got changed, I went out to find Michael, Hunter, and Jimmy waiting for me. We sat together on the steps in front of our Bunks, waiting for the others to get changed.

Blue came out running out of the Blue Bunkhouse 1, chanting, "Blue! Blue! Blue!" Then some of the Yellow kids talking in the middle of town disagreed.

"Blue sucks!" Zach exclaimed, and soon his friends joined in.

Greg and Blaine went in the Red Bunk and continued chanting, then graffitied the sign of the Bunk with chalk – which only proved our suspicions of earlier this morning.

Greg shouted, "Go Blue!" going towards our direction. The whole Green District was now together in front of our Bunks.

Jimmy fought, "Boo Blue!" I giggled at his 'kidness'.

Then Greg graffitied the Green District Bunkhouse 2 sign, which made Jimmy mad and start chasing the fifteen year old. It. Was. Hilarious.

"Aren't you gonna restrain him or something?" Eric asked me.

"Hey, I ain't his mother. And don't you dare think that I'm not fond of having fun." I snapped.

Now, the Blue team was sitting on the steps before their Bunk. Red came up behind them and started their own /very clever/ rendition of the chant, "Red! Red! Red! Red!" getting in Blue's face. Greg retaliated and so did a few others, but Jesse just walked over to us – the Green District.

"Hey Jesse." I said.

"Hey kiddo." He grinned, ruffling my hair. I fixed it right away.

"I TOLD YOU NOT THE HAIR!" I scolded him. "I hope you don't forget our truce."

"I didn't, don't worry."

"Good."

"Yeah, 'cause we're going to beat your butt!" Jesse yelled. My fellow Green people fake-gagged.

"No, you're not!" I replied, matching his voice playfully. I didn't know why my teammates were just watching and not helping me out.

"You'll have to catch me to convince me otherwise!" He said, backing up. I was going to ask Jimmy to get him, but he was too tired from chasing Greg.

"Well then here goes two years of Football Camp!" I bellowed, running as fast as I can to catch Jesse. Most of the town was watching, laughing at the words of condescendence.

I finally caught up to him and tackled his back, and we fell down, laughing.

He pinned me down and shouted in my face, "BLUE IS THE BEST!"

Then we rolled over and I pinned him down. "NO, GREEN!"

This went on for a minute and we became tired. Then we helped each other up and shouted one last time for good measure, "BLUE/GREEN ROCKS!" then walked back to our District huddles.

"You alright?" Hunter asked me, laughing.

"Yeah." I said, waving it off. "We're like that all the time!"

* * *

After Laurel's pep talk we were directed by the cameramen to go to where the showdown would be held.

Jonathan greeted us again with the same sense of cheerfulness. "Welcome to your very first showdown." Cheers. "This showdown is all about teamwork and leadership." He explains.

"Each District is going to grab one of these giant water pumps, head out to the field, and find all the pumps on the ground. Drop your pump on the pipe, pump as fast as you can-"

"How heavy do you think those are?" I whisper to Michael.

"A thousand pounds?" Michael suggests, and I widen my eyes. "Give or take five hundred." He chuckles, and the sweet sound is imprinted in my mind.

"-Catch as much water as you can, run back here, and fill out those bottles." Jonathan gestured. I secured my green bandana on my wrist, making sure it stays put. "But here's the thing – the pipes spray different colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. And you can only fill the bottles with your district's color. Make sense?"

"Yeah!" we chorused.

"Council, here's your maps – to guide you to the pumps with the right colors." He said, handing the ribbon-bound scrolls that were maps. 1st District to fill out those bottles will be the Upper Class, 2nd place are the Merchants, 3rd are the Cooks, and 4th place are the Laborers. One more thing – I'm setting this stopwatch for one hour. If every District finishes the showdown in that amount of time, you'll earn a huge reward for the whole town." He adds, pointing at the two large crates some fifteen feet away. "Oohs" and "Ahs" were exchanged.

"But we'll get down to that later. Man your posts!" He commands, and we put our water jugs to the side and run to the water pumps.

* * *

We were twenty minutes in and we were already falling behind. It's just that we were taking so much time moving to each pump, and the water came out in zigzags. I told Sophia and Eric to slow it down so it'd be steadier. It helped, and Hunter, Michael, Kennedy, and I kept running back and forth the pump and plastic bottles.

With fifteen minutes left to go, we were beginning to panic. We were way behind and I was starting to get embarrassed by the scene Jesse and I committed a while ago. _Turns_ _out Green_ does _suck, _I think.

Red and Blue were soon neck and neck for Upper Class, zooming to the finish. Red beat Blue by like, ten seconds.

Now it was just Green and Yellow. _Game On._

So close. But yet so far.

We thought we can beat the younger kids, but as it turns out, no. They still beat us. We took too much time moving the pump everywhere. _Dammit._

Five minutes left, and we were exhausted as hell.

"Come on, guys! We can do this!" I encouraged, holding out my bucket as the Green-tinted water rained down from the pump. I ran to the bottles as fast as I could, Blaine supervising. Jonathan called clear, and all we had to do now was carry the blasted pump back to the finish.

thirty seconds to go…

twenty seconds left…

fifteen seconds…

and…

_SCORE!_

I group hug with Michael, Jimmy, Hunter, Sophia, and Laurel.

"We did it!" Laurel and I applaud. We get towels to dry ourselves off.

I hugged the others in my District, and hugged Jesse.

"Told you Blue rocks." He snickered.

I laughed and snorted out, "Whatever Braun over Brains."

He gave off a little chuckle and we went back to our Districts. Greg, Blaine, Zach, and a few others congratulated me on the way. I settled myself behind Jimmy and beside Michael as usual and listened to what Jonathan says despite my shivering.

"Congratulations." The tall man before us says. I shiver. Michael takes notice.

"What's wrong?" Michael questions me.

"C-cold." I mutter.

He smiles and offers his towel. I reject, but he insists. He wraps it around me gingerly; his arms go around my shoulders and waist, sending shivers down my spine – making me feel warm inside already. I smile up at him and say my thanks, and he just nods. _Blush blush blush._

"Council, you are going to pay your kids in Buffalo nickels, that's what the Pioneers did too. Upper Class, a dollar each. There you go, Mike. Merchant Class, fifty cents each. Anjay. Cooks, - it's a little lighter – twenty-five cents each. Here you go, Taylor. And Laborers, - there's a little bit of money here, Laurel, sorry – ten cents each." He announced, tossing the small burlap sacks with the various amounts of Buffalo nickels to their respective owners.

Kennedy and I cheered happily, "Woo! Ten cents! Yeah!" and we received strange glances. _Yeah, I'm a freak._

"You guys all pulled it together and won the reward for the entire town. The reward is going to be a choice." 'Oohs' were shared by everyone.

"Over here to my right," Jonathan walked over and pulled the lock. The panel of wood fell revealing the Outhouse inside. "Outhouses! Seven more of them!" He proclaimed. "That's right, from one to eight."

We were so happy that we had that as a choice. _Now, what was in the other crate?_

"Now, on my left," Jonathan moved over to the 2nd crate, pulling the hatch to reveal the inside.

An vintage style TV, but a TV nonetheless. We were surprised and shocked, and most of the younger kids – including Jimmy – wanted that electronic box.

Even I wanted it, even if just a little.

"A TV! A TV that you can watch whenever you want. Outhouses or a television set."

A lot of people started rooting for the TV, but sensible people like Michael, Jesse, and I countered and went for the Outhouses.

"Council, you guys run this town, so it's really up to you. So take a walk, work this out, and come back with your decisions."

The four went their way and Jonathan asked, "What do you think they're gonna choose?"

Blaine raised his hand and gave his opinion. Others did, too. Some opposing, some agreeing.

When Colton explains why he would take TV, "Well, let's say there's a tornado coming. How in the world will we tell?" I give mine.

"Oh, come on! We all know that if we get that TV we won't be watching the news! That's what adults do. Plus, we're all going to have some Urinary disease or something because we don't want to use that Outhouse!" I entailed.

"Us boys can pee on a tree! You guys can have the outhouse."

"What, and you'll poop under a rock? Sorry, but I don't want the town stunk up because of your dirty little secrets."

After a few more minutes of debating, the four Council members returned from their 'thinking walk' or, whatever you call it.

If they choose the TV, it gives us all the more reason to stop working, and it can cause conflict. The TV will be an excuse to sit on our butts all day.

If they choose the seven outhouses, that would mean five people each Outhouse. A dream for me…

"So what's it gonna be?" Jonathan asks.

"We made the quick decision that…" Mike said, turning to the rest of us. "_You guys are gonna have outhouses!"_

We rejoiced – well, just the people who wanted this decision. Those who wanted the TV sulked and sighed in defeat. I felt bad for them because I know they wanted it so badly – it's one of the things we use everyday at home.

Jonathan congratulated us again, and told us to go back into town to make dinner – we did as told hungrily.

As we walked back to town, Michael kept Jimmy and I laughing with all his silly stories about his friends; like one time, they were in the grocery, and his friend Kurt was riding a shopping cart, and they left him in the toiletries section where you find diapers for babies and adults. He couldn't get down without help, so he had to wait until one of his friends had the kindness to help him out. Soon, an old lady – who can't see well – looking for diapers for her thought Kurt was a baby in a cart and squeezed his cheeks, then 'helped' Kurt by giving him some baby diapers.

The Council didn't put the jobs up today, so technically Yellow didn't need to cook yet. Which means I had one last meal to concoct, which _also _meant I didn't have to haul water yet. Yay me.

We decided to make Mac & Cheese again, but my style. We found some cheddar cheese – which should be an improvement since we all hated the sour cream on mac – so my crew was happy to comply with my directions.

* * *

Everybody loved the meal I put together; the pots were empty in roughly thirty minutes.

After dinner, – around 7:45 – most of us were sleepy and tired from the showdown that more than half the town went straight to bed. I decided to play some of the songs I wrote before – they're all unfinished, unfortunately – using the private hour provided by the cameramen crew.

_**A/N: I don't know if that's true, so I just made it up really. **_

I told the cameramen that I was to use my hour, and they requested that as much as possible to stay away from the other kids so that they can get as much footage of them, giving me a marker to wear. I agreed, and then went to get my guitar in my Bunk.

Everybody in my District was there except for Jimmy and Campbell – both I put to sleep already. Apparently they were sharing their thoughts on the other Districts – Gossiping would be another term.

"Hey Aly, wanna join us?" Michael asked me, patting the spot next to him on the floor.

"No thanks." I said, grabbing my guitar from beside my bed.

"Aww why?" Morgan questioned.

"Using my private hour."

"I totally forgot about that!" Kennedy piped up, slapping her forehead.

"Yeah well, see ya." I said, grabbing my music notebook from my bag.

"But it's getting pretty dark." Laurel reasoned.

"That's what the lamps all around are for. See you guys in an hour." I rushed out so no one would follow me – hopefully.

_**Michael – Day Three**_

The showdown was exhausting and… well, wet. Towels were being handed out by the crewmembers, and we were to settle back into our Districts according to social status.

Jonathan was congratulating and handing the money to us, but I couldn't pay attention. _How could I when the most beautiful girl I've ever met is standing right beside me?_

Wait, did I just think that?

Oh well. It _is_ true.

Plus, she was shivering.

_What kind of a gentleman would I be if I do not offer her my towel when I'm completely fine?_

"What's wrong?" I ask her, though I knew completely.

"C-cold." She stutters.

I smile and offer my towel. She rejects continuously, but I insist. I wrap it around her, treasuring the feel of her in my arms. She smiles up at me and I melt. _That sweet smile… I can die a happy man knowing I'll see that smile everyday. _I just nod since I know fully that I'm incapable of speaking. _Do I really have to say that I smiled, too? Because to me, when she smiles, I smile. God, I sound like Justin Bieber. Oh well, he rocks._

_**A/N: Yes, The Biebs "existed" in 2007. Deal with it. :))**_

Then, Jonathan reveals the prizes and the council leaders go off, and blah, blah, blah. And blah.

_**Allison – Day Three**_

I was working on something, a new song, of course. It was entitled 'Enchanted'. Okay, it was very teenager stereotypical, but yeah. Plus, I got the idea from Michael… he's just so… Enchanting. _Gosh, I sound cheesy._

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes in vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide-awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say "Hey"_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that…_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

And when I finished singing and dancing with my guitar, I closed my eyes. Recalling all the words said, writing it down, and thinking about Michael…

Then I heard clapping. I craned my neck to my side – to the source of the applause. Michael's head popped out from the corner of the wall I was leaning on, and I froze.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked incredulously, my face surely flushed. Thank goodness the lamp I was using was behind me.

Michael's eyes twinkled, and he smirked. _God... is he seriously trying to kill me?_"Everything." He said, sitting next to me on my makeshift bench.

I put my guitar down and glared at him. "Why weren't you in the Bunk?"

"I wondered what you'd be doing… We stopped after awhile, then were about to sleep. Then, I came looking for you."

_He was looking for _me?

"Then, I heard you singing and I wanted to listen. I'm so sorry for invading your privacy like that-" He continued after I said nothing.

I cut him and said, "No, it's alright. But just promise me that you won't tell."

"Why? They already know you can sing-"

"But, I want to try for them to forget. I like to keep my singing private."

"Yeah, ok. Sorry for asking. I should respect that."

"'S okay. And yes, you should."

"I do." He says sincerely, smiling – and looking right into my eyes. _Can you believe it's only the 3__rd__ day?_

After forever – I mean, ten seconds, we avert our gazes. _Awkward silence._

"So… any purpose for writing this song?" Michael broke the unnerving silence, reaching for the music notebook resting on my lap.

I grabbed for it, stopping his hand. He smiled and looked at me again, retracting his hand, keeping to his promise of respect for my privacy.

I instantly felt… like I was melting. His eyes were searching my face – _I could feel it_…

I handed it to him gingerly, not breaking our eye contact.

"Enchanted." He read aloud, smiling. He read the lines of the song, I could tell – watching the focus of his eyes speed left to right. "Wow." He said, frowning a little.

"Why are you frowning? You don't like it, do you?" I sighed in defeat, feeling bummed because I was horrible at this.

"I… I love it! It's so good…" He said with feeling, but he still looked confused. I was suspicious. "Did you write this for someone?" He asked slowly, watching me carefully.

"Umm… yeah, I did." I answered honestly. I couldn't lie…

"Oh." Michael said, sounding a little sad. _Why is he sad?_

"Yeah…" I began to pack my things, preparing to leave. My hour was nearly up.

"May I ask for whom?" he insisted, standing up.

I smirked, walking to our bunks. "Yes."

He grunted and I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Who did you write this song for?"

"Secret." I whispered in his ear, disappearing into the darkness, opening the door of my bunk. "Night, Michael. Oh, and don't forget to put out that lamp."

_**A/N: Okay, if there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to message me! I'd really appreciate you reviews, and I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please no "I hate your story just stop it" stuff like that.**_

**_It'll make the rainbow unicorns sad._**

**_And mad.  
_**

**_AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN THEY'RE MAD._**

_**Y U NO FAVORITE STORY?**_


	4. 104: Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 04: Don't Leave Me**

**_A/N: AWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH two chapters in a week! NEW RECORD! Actually, I've been in chapter 14 since like a month ago, but I've been preoccupied with stuffs... sorry :)_  
**

_**LUVLIFE113 IS AMAZING GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES BECAUSE THEY'RE LIKE LOLLIPOP-FLAVORED CUPCAKES WRAPPED IN DOUBLE RAINBOWS! (imagine just how fattening that would be... but then again, rainbows are made of light and..) ANYWAY. On to the story!**_

**_Allison – Day Four_**

"Morning, sunshine." Michael's voice chimed.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw his smiling face inches away from mine, and blushed immediately. I noticed that his arms were at my sides, trapping me underneath him.

"Gerroff!" I pushed him aside playfully, and he fell to my right, diving with that melodious chuckle.

I looked around and saw that everybody was gone, and their beds were fixed. "Where is everybody?"

Michael got up and offered me a hand, pulling me up gently. "They're already in the Mess Hall."

"THE FOOD! Why didn't the council wake me up sooner?" I asked, grabbing my sweater and rushing out.

Michael grabbed me by my arm to stop me, and spun me around. This caused me to trip on my own feet. _The super-klutz I am._

I fell into Michael, and he supported me gingerly, and we locked eyes with each other. _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

I was the first to break the connection – my sweater's sleeve slid off my shoulder. He pulled it up for me, and zipped my jacket. I smiled gratefully.

"It's Yellow's team's turn. Chill, Aly, you would've gotten a concussion." He smiled, making me melt. _Do I really have to say that I smiled, too?_

I was the first to notice that I was still in his arms when a little bunny hopped into the room. I stood straight, blushing, and giving thanks. I picked up the little creature and marveled at it. "We should get this little guy back to the wood."

"Yeah, let's." He said, and went with me to the trees. His hand was at the small of my back, guiding me. _Lord, what have I done to deserve such a beautiful angel?_

Once I let the rabbit free – whom I now call Bugsy – Michael led me towards the Mess Hall.

"Hey. The outhouses are up." I said.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear them last night?"

"Nah. I sleep like a rock." I smiled.

Everyone was eating, delighted with the sweet treat Yellow prepared.

"And of course we saved some for the Amazing Aly and… oh, what's the word… Merry? Yeah, Merry Michael!" said Zach, handing us a plate of the scrumptious food.

"Thanks Zachy-boy!" I said, ruffling his hair. Adorable.

"Yeah, thanks." Michael smiled, taking our plate, and guiding me to where our friends were at.

"Hey!" Our district greeted us.

We sat down in the middle. Sophia on my left, and Laurel on Michael's right.

"Oooh so is Michael like, in to you?" Soph whispered.

"Well duh he is we've known since day one." Kennedy mentioned softly.

I started blushing. "Do you really think he does?"

"Why, do you like him?" Soph asked.

"No."

"Well, that goofy grin and your cheeks say otherwise." Morgan said, snickering.

"Oh shut the fart up." I said, and began sharing my meal with Michael.

**_Michael – Day Three_**

Allison Isabella Hawthorne Mitchell is a beautiful, smart, creative, caring, kind, sharing, klutzy, generous, selfless, and funny girl. _Oh, and did I mention that she can cook? _She is over-all amazing.

And I want her to be mine.

Just a while ago, she wrote a song. She wrote a song for somebody. She did not tell me for who, but I'll find out. And I'll be at the top of my game, I'll win her heart. No matter what it takes.

**_Laurel – Day Two_**

Michael Thot is an intelligent, funny, caring, and handsome guy.

And I like him, a lot. _Love him? _Maybe, maybe not yet.

But he's Aly's. I sense that. So I should back off. Besides, there are like, ten other guys my age here.

Aly's a very nice person, and I like her a lot. I know she likes Michael, too.

But there's something specific about Michael that I can't place. I don't want anyone else but me to have him.

Just wait, Michael. You'll have the hots for me soon.

**_Michael – Day Four_**

I just sat down beside Laurel one second ago, and already she's... well, flirting. No girl has ever flirted with me before – other than Astrid (we'll get to know her later) – but this is probably what it feels like. A few times she tried wrapping her foot around mine, and I did _not_ like it one bit. She's gotta get off my case.

When she finally stopped talking, I smiled politely and turned to Aly, who was holding Jimmy.

Jimmy's stomach grumbled. "Yeah, I wasn't able to eat much."

"Here, have some of my share. I'm not that hungry anyway." Aly said, offering her half of the plate to Jimmy-boy.

"Thanks, Aly." Jimmy said ever so gratefully, hugging her. _She's so selfless, so giving. She's wonderful._ _I'm sure dad'll approve right away._

"Aly, you can have my half." I said, pushing the plate towards her, remembering my goal.

"Oh, Michael, you really don't have to. I have to cut back, anyway." She said with her beautiful smile.

I wasn't gonna cave so easily. "What do you mean? You're not fat!" I stated loudly, assuring her of her perfection. The whole table was looking at me now, and I blushed profusely, embarrassed.

"Oh… thanks, but it's not that." She said, smiling shyly. "I can't have lots of sugar or I'll explode."

"Mega sugar-rush?" Campbell said.

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'P'.

"Oh. Ok, then. Sorry." I said. She smiled widely at me and hugged the little boy on her lap.

"And that's why I get all the candy in Halloween while she eats fruit!" Jesse said as he passed by, taking one of the small cookies from her share.

"Hey!" Hunter started, but Aly waved him off.

"It's alright. Don't mind him. He's like that all the time." She smiled, giving Jesse half of 'the finger' so it's not so obvious. Those who did notice, though, laughed.

"Love you, sis!" He exclaimed sitting down with Greg and Migle with the other Blue District members.

"Hate you too, bro!" She shouted back, laughing. _That laugh. I'll never forget that charming little laugh._

"Psst." I heard from across the table. Eric.

"What." I whispered. He slid a note and crayon towards me, and I opened it under the table.

'Do you like Aly? You keep staring at her…' It read in his scrawly handwriting.

'Yeah, I do. But don't tell anyone yet. I'll talk to you later.' I replied.

'You mean you'll talk to me and Hunter. He knows, too. Anyway, if you like Aly, then why the _fuck_ were you playing footsie with Laurel?' he wrote back. I stared at him and frowned. I subtly shook my head. "Later." I mouthed. He grinned with Hunter, and we all joined in on the conversation on the table.

* * *

The girls and the two younger boys stayed behind to help out the Yellows. I stalked off with Hunter and Eric towards the water pump with two carts, five barrels, and some buckets. Actually, Eric was on toilet duty, but it was excuse to talk.

"So, talk. NOW." Eric bumped me with one of his buckets, snickering.

"What do you want me to say?" I said as I hauled one of the carts.

"How you feel about Aly, man." Hunter said, grinning.

"I like her. A lot. Period."

"Noooooo you like her a lot," Eric said.

"But…" Hunter added, making me finish.

"Laurel." I said.

"Damn, you like Laurel, too?" Hunter asked.

"Hell no, man!"

"It's the other way around, dumb-but." Eric said, thumping Hunter's forehead.

"You thwacked me!" Hunter said. "He thwacked me!" He said, facing me now.

I just smiled and kept going. "She's kinda annoying." I stated.

"Yeah, she kind of is."

"She can't take a hint, man. And she's like, tiny twelve!"

"Yeah, and you're fucking fourteen." Eric sniggered.

"HELL YEAH." I said, proud of my dominance. _I know, it's stupid._

"Aly's fourteen, too." Hunter reasoned. "Are you older, or younger than her?"

"I'm older. Her birthday is after mine."

"So when's yours and when's hers?"

"Mine is on May 2 and hers is on the 7th."

"Ooh, that's a sign, bro." Eric said.

"Yeah you guys were born in the same month. Five days apart." Hunter pointed out.

"And so what if we were born five days apart on the same month?" I said as I began filling the barrels with water and loading it.

"You guys were made for each other! Dude, May is like, the fifth month." Hunter said, following suit.

"Five is a magical number, dude." Eric said, filling his buckets, too. "It's so sad. D'you know that, like, half the guys here like her, too?"

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah, man. I heard DK, Mike and Guylan talking about her yesterday."

"Yeah, so did Greg and Blaine." Hunter mentioned.

"Good thing I like you." Eric said.

"Huh? Why?" I said.

"'Coz if I didn't I'd totally go for her, man."

"Yeah, me too." Said Hunter, smiling.

"Ha ha, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." Eric said.

"Shut up, moron. It's enough." Hunter said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm older than you!" Eric said.

"But I'm smarter."

"Fuck no."

"FUCK YEAH."

"Meany." Eric started.

"Dickhead."

"Shitbag."

"No-balls."

"Dumbass."

"Would you two just shut up?" I demanded, chuckling. "Let's head back." I said, as I finished loading the carts.

**_Allison – Day Four_**

"Michael! Michael! Where the heck are you?" I searched the town. _Where the heck is he?_ Breakfast was enough to last us until dinner, therefore no lunch was prepared. So, Michael asked me if he'd want to go to the saloon and grab some root beer some time later.

"Hey Campbell." Jimmy greeted from my side. "Have you seen Michael?"

"No, sorry." He shrugged. "Hey Jimmy, wanna go jack-rabbit hunting with Cody and I?"

Jimmy looked up at me with those puppy-dog eyes no one can resist. "May I?"

"Awww!" I squealed, an crouched down to his level. "You don't gotta ask me, Jimbo. Go ahead!" I said smiling, ruffling his curls.

He smiled the widest, toothiest smile a little boy can give, and hugged me, then ran off with Campbell. "Bye, Aly!" Campbell shouted.

"Yeah, bye! Oh, and if we see Michael we'll let him know where to find you." Jimmy said, waving.

"Ok, thanks! Be safe, ok?" I said. He was too adorable. "If I see one scratch-"

"Yeah, you'll ground me." Jimmy said, halting.

"No, I'm bringing you to the Medical tent."

"Yeah, ok. Bye!" He shouted now, running at full-pace. _They grow up so fast._ I joked with myself and took off for the saloon.

I stopped on my tracks when I noticed Sophia dancing – yeah, you heard me – in the middle of town.

"Sophia, what the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Dancing for nickels. I want that bike." She replied as she continued dancing while Mallory donated ten cents. "Thanks, Mal!" She smiled, and looked at me. "So, are you gonna help me or tell me to stay away?"

"Why would I tell you to stay away?"

"Well, Olivia paid me a nickel to move farther away from her bunk."

"You know I'd love to help, but I'm like you. As broke as fudge."

"Yeah true. Ok, bye then."

"Bye." I said, turning to continue on my way. "Wait, have you seen Michael?"

"Um… last time I saw him was with Eric and Hunter after breakfast. They went to haul water."

"I hauled water a while ago... They weren't there."

"Maybe they were through. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"He told me to meet him in his bunk at 3 to go to the Saloon. It's 3:45 already."

"Wow. Well, I'll let him know where to find you if I see him."

"'Kay, thanks. Bye Soph! Good luck."

"Adios, my good friend." She said as I walked away.

**_Jimmy – Day Four_**

Cody, Campbell, and I haven't left for the desert-y part yet. There was this one family at the edge of town.

"There's one!" Campbell pointed out. "Get it!"

"So, do you guys think that if ever they do catch a jack rabbit it'll help Jimmy stay?" I heard from behind me. I spun and saw it was Michael talking to Eric and Morgan.

"Michael! There you are!" I shouted pointedly. I ran to him and started talking.

"Jimmy! Calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying!" He said, crouching down to my level.

"Aly has been looking for you for an hour now! She said you promised to meet her in your bunk at 3 to go for some root beer!" I panted.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT!" Michael said running, then thought back. "Sorry, I meant shoot." He said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go already!" I said smiling.

"Thanks, Jimmy! I owe you one!" He said, waving, heading to the saloon.

**_Allison – Day Four_**

"Where could he be?" I said quietly as I was starting to get bored on my barstool. I've been here for thirty minutes.

"Who you waitin' for, sweet cheeks?" Greg asked as he cleaned some glasses in the bar.

"Shut up, Greg, that's my sis." Jesse smiled, pushing Greg to the side.

"Just trying to cheer her up."

"So, who _are_ you waiting for?"

I looked at him and wondered if I should tell him. If I didn't, he'll annoy it out of me. If I did, he'd ruin my chances with Michael. "Why do you care?"

"Coz' you're my sis." He said, leaning on the counter. He sensed that I wasn't gonna budge, but I bet he still wanted to know. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Now buzz off."

"Hey, you know I promised mom that I'd protect you."

"Yeah. But you never allow any guy to come near me. You had _your_ first girlfriend at the age of nine."

"I was a kid." He reasoned.

"Yeah, and now I got hormones." Greg and Blaine laughed, entertained by our conversation.

"I don't want you to date yet coz' there are lots of players out there. I don't want you hurt."

"Yeah, players like you."

He sighed, knowing he won't win. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, swiping the table one last time with his rag.

"If I tell you, you'll only ruin it for me." I whispered. He looked back at me.

"I promise I won't. If you don't wanna let me know, I'm totally cool with it. It's your business." He said. Raising his hands up in surrender, and kissed my forehead. "Just know that I got your back."

"Yeah. Ok." I said, and stood to walk away. _He stood me up._ I thought, and headed out.

I decided that I should haul some more water, so I went. Then I heard people talking.

"Michael!" _I know that voice._ "Wanna come to the girl's bunk tonight? I could get you a VIP pass…" She said, sounding flirtatious. Laurel.

"Laurel…" He said, sounding… I don't know… He was breathing heavily. _Did he like Laurel?_

"You know you want to." She said, and I could picture her feeling him up.

_Fuuuuuu. No wonder he stood me up. He likes Laurel, not you, you idiot!_ I thought as I ran as quietly as I could. _No one would ever like me the way I want._

**_Michael – Day Four_**

"Hey Michael!" Laurel appeared from nowhere, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hi Laurel. Sorry, but I really got to get to the saloon." I said breathing so heavily from all the running.

"Ooh, wanna get me a drink?" She said, winking.

"Actually-"

"So, I've been thinking…"

"Sorry Laurel but I-"

"Michael!" she said, trying to get my full attention. "Wanna come over to the girl's bunk tonight? I could get you a VIP pass…"

"Laurel…" I said shocked, still breathing so heavily.

"You know you want to." She said flirtatiously, sniggering.

"Sorry, but I don't really…"

"Maybe next time then. Go on, I won't keep you. I'll let you get me that drink sometime soon, too, ok? Bye _Mikey._" She said, as she skipped away happily.

_Crazy girl._ I thought as I ran into the Saloon. "Jesse!" I shouted to the first person I saw. "Hey have you seen your sister?"

"Yeah, man. She just left." He replied as he set up a shot for Pharaoh.

"D'you know where she went?"

"No, dude. Hey were you the one she was waiting for?"

"Yeah, probably."

"You should've seen her. She was so bored and sad. You stood her up! She was here for half an hour, you know?

"Crap."

"Yeah crap. You'd make a horrible boyfriend." He said, and went back to his work.

_You'd make a horrible boyfriend._

_I'd make a horrible boyfriend._

"Fuck." I cussed silently, and ran back out to look for her. But then, cameramen were telling me to head for the old barn house. Jonathan was there, ringing a bell.

**_Allison – Day Four_**

I won't let this get to me. _I won't let Laurel and Michael get to me. Let them be friggin' happy._ I pepped myself up as I fixed my appearance and headed to the barn for a town meeting with Jonathan.

* * *

"Welcome, Pioneers." He said as we settled into our benches. Michael spotted me and tried to get me to sit beside him, but I pretended that I didn't see him, and sat with Jimmy in the third Green bench instead. He seemed kind of sad, but I didn't let it get to me.

I kind of saw Laurel winking at Michael from the Council table.

I kind of saw Michael smile.

I kind of got a little jealous. No, I kind of began to fume.

_Count to ten… one, two, three…_

"Every few days…" Jonathan started talking. I was kind of zoned out until he asked us: "Are you happy with the job your council is doing? If so, raise your hand." He said, and almost everyone did. "If you're not happy with the council, raise your hand." I waited for a while, then Sophia and my hand shot up. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Michael looked back at me and smiled, with a little frown. I played poker face.

"Sophia, why do you think so?" John asked.

"What's making me really angry is that a lot of people aren't willing…" She started, giving her opinion. After which I was asked to do the same, but all that needed to be said already was.

Then another argument started and some people know that I don't like it when people are talking at the same time, so loudly and close. (AKA Michael Thot.) I felt a migraine coming.

He gave another well-thought out speech which got everybody clapping. I knew I should have, to give him support, but I couldn't listen to him talking.

Then Laurel spoke. Then people clapped. I really lost it then. Tears were falling, and Hunter – on my right – noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Migraine." I said hotly.

He turned to one of the cameramen crouched down on the floor – so he won't be spotted by other cameras, of course. "Please get her an aspirin. She's got a migraine."

"Hunter, it's fine –"

"No, you clearly need it." He said, rubbing the small of my back.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Don't mention it." I really don't know him that well, but I knew he was a good friend. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder, noticing a pair of eyes watching.

"Ok. Second order of business. I know it has been an emotional few days, and a lot of you miss your folks." John said. "I'm gonna ask this question in every town meeting. Does anybody wanna go home?"

I thought for a while. Maybe I do.

"This decision is irreversible. You can't change it, so I hope you really mean it. Do you want to leave this entire experience and go back home?

Never mind, I don't. I'm not ditching this place for stupid feelings. Besides, I have my brother.

"Taylor, you were feeling pretty homesick," he began. I zoned out here, too. She replied, but I didn't catch it. My headache was the worst.

Then clapping. I guess she decided to stay.

"Does anyone else here wanna go home?"

A while passed and just when we thought that no hands were going to raise,

One did.

It was small, and right beside me.

That hand belonged to none other than Jimmy Flynn. I looked at him with shock, but he kept his eyes focused on Jonathan, a straight face. I began to bawl silently in Hunter's shirt.

"Jimmy. Why do you want to go home?"

"I feel really homesick. I think I'm way too young for this." He said, and I started crying harder. The aspirin finally came and I took it quickly.

"But-" I said, but then stopped because I couldn't speak right now.

"I think he's more mature than other kids." Eric pointed out. Everyone agreed.

"Exactly! Jimmy don't leave, please, please, please."

"It's scary." He said looking at me. I saw tears well up in his eyes too.

"Do you want to leave this entire experience and go back home?" Jonathan asked again for assurance.

"Jimmy, come on. Please don't go." Was heard in the barn.

"Wait. Can I please, please, please talk to you in private, Jimmy?" I pleaded.

He nodded, and we were led outside. I knelt on the hard ground and looked up at him. "I'm not doing a good job, am I?" I squeaked.

"No, you are!" He reassured.

"Then why leave?"

"It's not the same, you know?"

I thought for a while. "Yeah, it's not. But we can stick it out, right?"

He thought. And thought. And thought.

"Please don't leave me…" I begged.

"Aly, you've been the best not real sister that anyone could've ever had." He stated, hugging me.

"But it's not enough."

He just looked at me and helped me up. "Let's go back in." he started.

"Jimmy, I love you like a lil' bro. Never forget that, ok? I'll protect you no matter what."

He smiled apologetically and we went back in. All eyes on us, I tried to hide all those tears coming out like a waterfall.

"So, Jimmy, what's your final decision?" Jonathan asked.

I was so hoping he would say that he'd stay. But he made it pretty clear that he felt like he didn't fit in.

We looked at each other. So much emotion was put into that one look. _Hurt. Fear. Sadness. Wanting. Love._

He looked back up at Jonathan. "Jonathan," he said. "I think that…"

He paused. I hate pauses. Just prolongs what anticipation you get.

And he looked at me again, then to his friends Campbell and Cody.

"I'll stay."

All hell broke loose. Everyone was clapping and cheering, so enthused by his act of bravery. They cheered even harder when lil' Jimmy ran over to me, taking me into his death grip.

"I can count on you, right?" he said.

"Of course." I whispered. My mind magically cleared of the pounding.

* * *

After everyone settled, Jonathan went right back on track. "Well, that was a heart-warming episode, don't you think?" Most agreed. I just smiled as I hugged Jimmy – who was now safely on my lap. Tears gone, I looked genuinely happy.

"Now to our last piece of business before we close. And I think you guys are gonna like this. Take a look at this, you guys." John said as he pulled out a golden star from a burlap sack.

"Cool!" We all said together.

"It's a gold star trophy that the council is going to give one of you in every town meeting." He said, showing it off. "So council, who did the best job? Who will be the first gold star pioneer? Why don't you guys huddle up, take a few seconds, then come to your decision."

"Well the person who we thought worked the hardest this entire time they have been here" Laurel spoke. I really don't like her right now, but that trophy would look great in me room. "is Aly."

I was shocked, and happy, Jimmy climbed down from my lap and sat next to me as Laurel gave me the shiny star. Everyone clapped, especially Michael who cheered. I smiled at him. _Man, this star is heaaaavvvy._

"Aly, why don't you come up here." John gestured. I did as told, smiling so widely. "Congratulations. Say a speech."

"Umm… I wanna thank the council of course, for noticing that I've been trying really hard. For my brother, and my friends, you keep me going. By the way I'm sorry if I may have been bossy, I'll really try to improve. I know everyone can get this, just work harder and believe."

Cheers.

"Now, Allison, you're really happy with this but I'm going to tell you something that will drive you nuts." Jonathan said, facing me. I nodded, bracing myself for what will come. "That star you're holding… pretty heavy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's worth it's weight in gold, literally. Twenty thousand dollars." He said, smiling.

My mouth hung open, and so did some other people's. "HOLY FRUITCAKES." I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Heyyy you're gonna share, right?" I heard as Jessie called out, earning some laughter.

"But this isn't over. You and your parents can decide what to do with it later on.

"Oh my God. You're joking, right?"

"No."

"And I get to keep it? It's mine?"

"Yes it's yours. Twenty grand."

"Oh my God."

Cheers.

"Thanks so much, guys. I'm gonna keep working."

"What do you think your mom would say about this?"

"I think that she'd freak and that we'll raid the mall. And this means Jesse and I have college funds."

"Well, maybe you should give her a call."

"C-can I?"

"Aly, here is the only key to the only building in Bonanza with a working phone." He said holding up a little black object and handing it over. "Why not take this key, unlock the door and tell her the good news?"

"Ok! Oh my God. I'll see you guys later!" I squealed, running to the little building.

**_A/N: Review review review..._**

**_Favorite favorite favorite..._**

**_AND I WILL LURVEE YA FOREVSIES._**

**_XOXO Bella :)_**


	5. 205: People & In The Name of Food

**Part 2. ****–**** To Kill or Not To Kill**

* * *

**Chapter 05: You Don't Really Know People Yet Until You've Seen Their Worst**

**_A/N: PART TWO! YAY. NEXT EPISODE, here we come._**

**_I'M ON A ROLL~! 3 AND A HALF CHAPTERS UP IN A WEEK! WOOT WOOT_**

_**I was actually supposed to divide this chapter but then I decided to put it up together instead. (JUST COZ I'M SO NICE :3)So, yeah it's pretty long...**_

**__****Aly's TOTALLY not a Mary Sue. She actually has a phobia, which can already be seen in some parts of the story... if you have a clue what it is, then... PM ME it's nice to hear from you guys! :D**  


**_AND REVIEW!_**

**_Croooooo..._**

**_Jesse – Day Five_**

After the town meeting yesterday, I was so proud of my sister.

First of all, this was probably the longest time she's ever been away from my mom. No cell phones, telephones, etc.

Second of all, she saved Jimmy from making the worst mistake in his life.

And thirdly, she won a golden star worth twenty thousand dollars. Thanks to that, she's fixed our financial problems. We can pay off our mortgage. But of course, Aly will still be a scholar, but it totally helps. I can go to college.

I waited for her by the door of the little telephone building. She looked at me after she was done talking about her new – but temporary - life and smiled, tears in her eyes. Then she asked he cameraman, "Can my brother say something? Please?" She pleaded. I looked at her, and realized how much she's grown into a loving, caring, and mature person. Maybe even more than me.

The cameraman shut down his camera and smiled, "Sure. But you gotta be outta here in three minutes, ok?" He said to me as he exited the tiny room to give us some privacy. "I'll cover for you guys."

"Thank you." She said, and gestured me to come near. I took the little earpiece and spoke into the mike.

"Hi, Mom." I said, tears slowly forming. I really missed her.

"Jesse!" I heard from the other line. It was pretty shaky and muffled. She was probably crying, too. "I miss you so much, boy."

"Miss ya too." I said. _I'm so emotional._ "Listen, mom. Aly has been working so hard and she's made a lot of friends."

"I know. I'm so proud of her. Of both of you, really. You guys are so strong, and have such a brave personality. You two show everybody how great us Mitchell's are, ok?" She said. I could practically hear her smiling.

I looked back to see that Aly went off to her friends after a little interview, letting them weigh her Gold Star. "Yeah, mom, look, there's this one boy… I think he likes Aly." I whispered.

"A lot of boys like Aly."

"Yeah, but I think Aly likes this kid back."

"How do you know?"

"I just feel it. Brother's intuition, I guess."

Silence. "Hon, Aly's a big girl now, I'm sure she can take care of herself-"

"I know but-"

"But you're still the big brother. She still needs your guidance. Protect her, but don't get too over the top like you always do. I think that she can do this herself now, Jess."

I thought for a while. Michael is a really nice guy – well except for when he stood her up – but, yeah. He's good. I know that. And Aly knows how to handle boys… "Yeah, ok. I'll try."

"Good boy."

"Hey, listen, you've gotta go." The cameraman said, looking apologetic. I nodded.

"Gotta go, mom." I said. "Love you."

"Brave new heights, Jess. I love you. Tell your sister that, too." She said, "Chin up, charge the mountain." quoting one of our favorite movies, Cheaper by the Dozen 2.

"Bye." I said, hanging up. I'll miss her voice, but, I want this experience. It's once in a lifetime.

**_Allison – Day Five_**

Yesterday, I had received a Gold Star trophy worth twenty thousand dollars. When I woke up this morning, I couldn't believe it. But then I felt it under my pillow, and I knew that this'll change my life when I get back home.

Yesterday, I called my mom, and bawled so hard. Then I left my brother, to talk to her next.

"Bye darling." My mom said before I handed the phone.

"Bye. Love you." I said, and gave the earpiece to Jesse.

"Hey." Michael said as I reunited with my district. "Congrats." Smile.

This time, I only half-smiled. Sure, he gave me some butterflies, but it wasn't enough. I was still pretty hurt.

"So, listen-" he started but was cut off by a squealing lil' boy.

"ALY!" Jimmy shouted, running into my arms. I bent down and received his hug as he tackled me to the ground. We laughed as he stood on all fours on top of me. "CONGRATULATIONS!" He said, as he got up and the other people helped me rise. "Can I hold it? Please please please?"

I laughed at his 'adorability.' "Sure you can." I said, handing him the heavy solid gold star. "Don't get it dirty, now."

"Oooh. Campbell! Cody! Look!" He hollered, summoning his best friends.

"Ooh, it's heavy." Campbell said.

"And shiny!" Cody smiled up at me, giving it back.

"Can I hold it?" Sophia asked.

"Sure," I said, giving it to her.

"Hey Aly, can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael nudged, asking me.

I thought for a while. _Maybe I should._ I reckoned. "Uhm, Sophia, can you take care of that first for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Ok." I said to Michael, and he smiled that smile that I fell in love with. But I was still mad.

He led me up the stairs to the top of the saloon, his hand again at my back. This place nobody but us knew about. Yet, anyway.

He sat me down on a barrel, as he remained standing. I looked up at him, waiting for what he was gonna say.

"Look, Aly… I'm sorry."

"For what?" I said, testing him. I wanted him to really mean it.

"For a while ago… I stood you up. I'm sorry-"

"Yeah you stood me up. Kept me waiting for ever!" I said, raising my voice.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said, placing his palm at the back of his neck nervously. "I-"

"You what? What did you do? What were you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

"You weren't doing anything? You just forgot about our date-" I started, then rethought. "Our plans?"

"No! I-"

"So you meant to stand me up? Then why are you apologizing?"

"No! No, no, no! I-"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Oh, God." He said silently. "Aly, I'm seriously sorry."

"Ok, I get that but why did it happen?" I said, hurt.

"Aly, I remembered it, I did. I just had my mind on something else. I was talking with Eric and Hunter."

"You liar!" I said, starting to cry.

"What? It's true!"

"You lying bastard." I whispered, choking.

"Hey, hey. What did I do?" He asked, kneeling down in front of me. I looked away as he stared at me with hurt and… confusion. _What a fart._

"I heard you. Talking to her." I said. "You don't just go off making plans with people then blow them off for someone else!"

"Wait, what? Talking to who?"

"_Oh, my God!_ You're such a fart! You were talking to Laurel! I heard you two! You were probably like, mind-sexing each other!" I said, gagging.

"_WHAT? _What the hell are you talking about?" He said, seeming genuinely confused, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I raged. "_Michael!_ _Wanna come over to the girl's bunk tonight?_" I mocked in an accent /much girlier/ like hers.

"You heard that?" He said, mouth open.

"Yes, you lying fag."

"Well, you should know that I really don't like her."

"Duh you do. I heard you breathing so heavily. You sounded so full of lust." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" He argued, sitting on the barrel beside me, taking my hand. "I don't like Laurel that way. _Eww_." He stated, making a face. "Look, Jimmy told me that you've been waiting for me to go to the saloon. I ran there, and that's when Laurel started talking to me. She started flirting, and I was breathing so heavily because running is like, a nightmare for me." He smiled.

I looked at him.

"And then when I went in the saloon I asked your brother where you went, and he said you just left. I was gonna look for you, but Jonathan was calling." He reasoned looking at me straight in the eyes.

And as I stared into his beautiful eyes, I melted. "Sorry. I'm being way too sensitive about this."

"No, it's my fault, really. But really, I meant for that thing of ours to be tonight." He smiled fully, those big butterflies growing in my stomach.

"Oh. Really? I'm sorry." I said, flushed with embarrassment.

"It's ok," he said. "Let's get back downstairs. I hear dinner." The Yellows were calling for everybody to have dinner now with the little cow bell.

We stood up, and just before we went down, I tugged on his hand, making him turn to me. "Look, I'm sorry I bitched out on you."

He smiled again, and said so sincerely, "It's ok, really."

I tip-toed and hugged him tight. "No really. That was really low for me. But it's not completely my fault."

"Yeah, I know, already. I said sorry."

"No, I don't mean you." I smiled, pulling away for a while to face him, but our arms still around each other. "It's my time of the month."

He flushed red, and chuckled nervously. I let go and made my way down. "Revenge is sweet." I said aloud, winking, and he just smiled down at me from up there.

* * *

Dinner was good that night, and things were normal again. But I couldn't help but hold a small grudge against Laurel. She knew I liked Michael. What a whore.

I guess our friendship won't go so far, then.

**Chapter 05.2: In the Name of Food and All Things Good.**

**_Michael – Day Five_**

I woke up this morning feeling like a million bucks. I made it up to Aly by apologizing, letting her have her revenge, and buying her candy. And as a bonus for me, I got a hug.

I woke up early with Hunter and went in the girls' bunk. I woke up Aly like she asked me to, and when she opened those beautiful green eyes, I melted. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I helped her up, and she stood by the mirror for a while, fixing her long, brown curls, putting on some lip gloss, and changing in their little changing area. She came out, looking as beautiful as she always does, wearing a grey V-neck, some red shorts, and red slippers. She took my breath away.

We met up with Hunter in the supplies 'warehouse' and stocked two carts with barrels and buckets. We set off for the water pump, Hunter and I pulling on the carts while Aly held two buckets and the bucket holder on her shoulders.

A cameraman followed us, making it kind of awkward.

"So, Hunter," Aly started, forming a conversation. "Where are you from?"

Hunter looked at her, then the camera, then back. "Georgia."

"Oh, really? Me, too." She said, smiling. "What part?"

"Atlanta." He smiled back.

"Seriously? Cool!" She said. I knew she lived there, too. "What neighborhood?"

"Summerhill."

"Oh really? Are you Jewish?"

"No, I'm Catholic, but my dad is."

"Oh. Well, I live in Grant Park. It's right beside Summerhill, so we should totally hang out when we leave!"

"Sure, that'd be cool." He said, smiling.

"Why'd you ask him if he was a Jew?" I asked, just curious as to how the question popped up.

"Oh, 'coz Summerhill was known for being a huge Jewish community."

"Oh. Ok, then." I said as we began to fill the barrels.

"Yeah. Hey, isn't Grant Park like, the second-largest neighborhood in Atlanta?" Hunter said.

"Fourth, actually." Aly said. "Did you know that it's actually one of the important historical districts?

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah, I should invite you over some time."

"Great." He smiled, loading the carts. He had some trouble with his barrels. Well, it does usually take two people to carry those – unless you're Greg or Blaine.

"Here lemme help you with that." Aly said, reaching down to assist him.

"Nah, it's ok, I got this one." He replied, lifting up the barrel and placing it in the cart. "Phew. Ok."

"Wow, macho macho." She said, giggling.

I got kind of jealous. First, I saw Hunter hugging Aly in the town meeting. Now, this. I gotta raise my game.

_Hey. Hunter, she's mine. _I said with my eyes to the boy.

_I'm not doing anything, man._ Hunter mouthed.

"Lemme help you, then, Michael." Aly said. I thought. _If I did it myself, I might just embarrass myself. But if I took her offer, she'd see just how much I'm not an egoistic person._

"Sure, thanks." I said, smiling, as we both lifted a barrel and put in the cart. We got 3 barrels in, then helped Hunter with his last one. Aly loaded her two buckets onto her shoulders, and we set off back to load the tank.

Aly went up the steps and emptied her buckets into the large vat. Hunter and I stayed on the ground, passing her buckets and barrels.

"Hey, man what were you doing?" I questioned him.

"What?" he replied, not knowing what I meant.

"Are you trying Aly? You know I like her."

"Dude, I wasn't trying anything, seriously. She's just a friend."

I stared at him hardly, passing another bucket to Aly. He was telling the truth. "Ok."

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Besides, it's you she likes. And I'm two years younger than her. I heard her say that she'll only go for guys one year below to two years older than her."

"Oh alright. Thanks, man." I said, smiling.

After that, we went to the Mess hall to wait for breakfast.

**_Allison – Day Five_**

Before breakfast, I met up with Sophia in the kitchen.

"Hey, Allison." She said, looking for something to cook.

"Hey." Zach and Morgan greeted.

"Hey." I smiled back. "So, what shall we cook?"

"Take a look." Sophia said. "Hey that rhymed." She chuckled, then went with me to take a look at our stock. "So, basically, all we have is what you can can."

"Ew." I said.

"Show us what's there," the producer suggested.

"Well, here we have corn and tomatoes. Good for stews and not much else." Sophia began.

"Tomato juice, baked beans – which I REALLY hate, by the way." I said, pointing at them as we went.

"Canned peaches, apples." Soph said, making a face.

"That's disgusting. Who honestly eats canned apples? I'd rather feed them to the horses in the ranch." I stated.

Sophia and I looked at each other. "We need real food." We said simultaneously.

"Hey Zach," I said, noticing something. "Where are the rest of you Yellows?"

He looked at me and said, "Well, Taylor's with the rest of the council, and the others are sleeping."

"Hmm… have you told them to get down here?"

"Believe me, I've tried."

"Lazy butts." Sophia commented.

We just decided to serve bread and some peaches, and made some pancakes, too.

I sat with the other Greens, and ate, and conversed.

"Hey girls." Natasha said as she passed by our table. "Do you guys wanna hang out in the saloon later? Migle and I are asking around. We could play like, truth or dare, or just chat, you know?" she asked.

Kennedy, Morgan, Sophia, and I looked at each other. Laurel was still with the rest of the council. "Sure, I'd love too." I said.

"Yeah, me, too." Sophia said.

"Count me in." Morgan said.

"Nah, it's ok. I'll just hang with Savannah." Kennedy said.

"Ok, cool. Meet up after lunch?"

"Yeah. Sure, ok." We chorused.

"Ok, bye." Natasha said, waving at everyone and sitting next to Migle.

"Can I go with Campbell?" Jimmy asked me. I looked at him.

"I told you that you don't need to ask!" I said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah." He chuckled.

* * *

"Quiet!" Taylor commanded after breakfast. Another meeting to take place.

"Ok. So here's the deal. We need fresh meat, and we're thinking about…" Mike said, pausing. "killing the chickens."

"Killing the chickens? Killing the chickens? What?" was heard in the hall.

"We need protein!" I heard DK shout.

"Ok, ok. We're gonna live here and survive forty days without protein in our body."

"Vegetarians don't eat meat and yet they survive." Eric reasoned.

"There's this question I wanna ask everybody." DK said, standing to get attention. "How many of you eaten any animal at all?"

Everyone raised their hands. "So what's different now? Are you in love with the chickens or something?" DK teased.

"No-" I heard from a lot of people.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, totally. Men need protein!" He said, puffing out his chest. I smiled and zoned back in to the argument.

"Hey guys! Listen! Jesse and I, we've worked for the butcher for about a year, and I've butchered cattle, pigs, goats, lambs, turkeys, and chickens."

"Yeah, me too." My brother said. Yeah, I've seen him do it. I always get weak in the knees whenever it happens before my eyes.

"Let's take a vote. Who doesn't want to kill a chicken?" Taylor asked.

Some hands were raised. They were all the animal lovers'. "Sissies." I heard Eric say.

I hit him on his shoulder across the table. "I thought you were against it, too." I said.

"No, I want chickens. I just stated a fact." He said, smiling at me.

"Dork." I said, then returned to the topic.

"Who wants to kill chickens?" Taylor asked, and more hands were raised, including mine, and nearly the rest of our table.

"I don't necessarily want to kill the chickens but we need protein." I pointed out.

"Ok, we're killing chickens." Taylor announced, and people cheered.

I heard Campbell groan. "Campbell, don't worry. We can have some mated and then we'll hatch the eggs." I said.

He looked at me sadly. "Ok." Meeting adjourned.

* * *

"Hey Jesse," I said, catching up with my brother after the meeting.

"Yeah?" He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"There's this tree stump on the outskirts of the town. You could use that to kill 'em." I suggested, pointing at the general direction of the stump.

"Alright, cool. I'll tell Greg." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Oh God, quit it, wouldya?" I said, fixing it again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smirked, heading to who-knows where.

I went to my bunk and saw Hunter, Michael, Sophia, Eric, Kennedy, Morgan, and Laurel in a circle. Laurel sat next to Michael… _fart._

"Whatcha doin'? I asked, as I entered.

"Nothin." Sophia said. "Just passing time. Nothing to do."

"Yeah we're just waiting for that thing later." Morgan said.

"Thing? What thing?" Laurel asked.

"Natasha and Migle planned a girl-thing later in the saloon after lunch." Morgan said.

"Oh. Well, I didn't want to go, anyway."

_You weren't invited._ I wanted to say but kept it to myself.

"Hey sit next to me." Michael said, patting a spot between him and Laurel. _'Please'_ he mouthed. Laurel looked mad, and jealous. So I took it.

He smiled as I sat down. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Let's would you rather!" I said, being the girlier one there.

"Ok, works for me." Sophia said.

"Yeah, ok." Eric said.

"Anyone got a bottle?" I asked.

"I do." Kennedy said, standing up to get it from her place. She came back, sat down, and spun it.

We waited for the bottle to slow down, and it landed on Morgan.

"Ooh." We said.

"Open question." Kennedy said, and everyone thought.

"Would you rather kiss the camera or kiss a chicken?" Laurel said.

Morgan thought. "Camera." She said as she stood up, went to one of the cameramen and kissed his camera's lens.

She sat back down, and spun the bottle. It landed on Sophia.

"Ok… would you rather… eat a canned apple or take the guts out of the chicken?"

"Good one." I said, smiling.

"Take the guts out of the chicken." She announced, laughing.

"YAY. I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT." I said, clapping.

Sophia spun the bottle and it landed on Hunter.

"Open." She said, and everyone thought again.

"Would you rather make-out with a goat, or…" Morgan started…

"Lick Aly's foot?" Eric finished.

"Ew. Why _my_ foot?" I asked him.

"Coz' you're the only one wearing slippers." He pointed out.

"But why _lick?_" Michael asked kind of angry.

_Hmm…_

"I dunno. My brain is weird." Eric sniggered.

I rolled my eyes. _"Clearly."_ Sophia and I said at the same time.

Hunter thought. "Ok, honestly I'm afraid of the goats."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"One almost kicked me in the crotch!" He pointed out.

"So I guess you have to lick Aly's foot." Eric said.

"Ok. Again. _Ew._ Can't we change it?" I asked.

"Rules are you can't." Laurel said. _Shut up._

"Sorry, Aly." Hunter said before crawling over to where I was.

"_I'm_ sorry. I might kick your face. And… yeah I hope you won't die by doing this even if my foot's clean" I said before kicking off my slipper.

It was a quick flick of his tongue, but I'm SUPER ticklish. I almost broke his nose.

"Ugh." I said, lying down on the floor. "Did I hurt you?" I asked Hunter, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank God, no." Hunter said, going back to his place. I sat back up as he spun the bottle. The tip ended up pointing towards Eric. "Open."

"REVENGE!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. "Would you rather take your shirt off or lick the wall?"

"Lick the wall. It's pretty cold." He said as he licked the wall behind him. I gagged. The walls were disgusting to even look at. He spun the bottle and it landed on Laurel. "Open."

"Would you rather chase a bull or sacrifice wearing a hoodie for the rest of the day?" Hunter asked.

"Jacket." Laurel replied, taking off her hoodie, exposing herself wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"Smart cookie." I commented.

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Kennedy. "Would you rather kill a chicken or kiss it?" She said.

"Kiss it." Ken said. "But I'll save it for one that'll be killed." She spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Open."

"Would you rather kiss Eric or your brother?" Morgan – right beside me asked. "On the cheek."

"Dude, _Eric_? _Ew._" I whispered to her.

"Exactly." She said aloud.

"My brother, duh." I said. "I'll give it to him later."

I spun the bottle and it landed on Michael. "Open." I said silently, calming down my cheeks.

"Would you rather kiss me or Aly?" Laurel asked, looking desperate.

"No, don't ask that. You're both in the room." Sophia said. Laurel groaned, and I think I heard Michael sigh with relief.

"Would you rather clean the latrines or…" Eric began.

"Kiss Eric." Sophia said, laughing her pants off.

"Eww." I said, laughing as well..

"It's only fair that Michael gets a choice, too." Kennedy giggled.

**_Michael – Day Five_**

"Would you rather clean the latrines or…" Eric started.

"Kiss Eric." Sophia said, laughing hysterically.

"Eww." Aly said with distaste.

"It's only fair that Michael gets a choice, too." Kennedy laughed.

"Ugh. Clean latrines." I said, disappointed.

"Yeah! I don't have to!" Eric said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Eww." I said softly.

"Lunch time! Come get it!" said a high-pitched voice from outside. Taylor calling.

"Yeah! I'm hungry." I said.

"Boys are always hungry." Aly pointed out as I helped her up.

Eric, Hunter, and I looked at each other. "Yeah…" we said, sprinting to the Mess Hall.

**_Allison – Day Five_**

After lunch, us girls headed to the saloon. We ordered shots on Migle and Natasha's account.

We sat at the biggest table. Natasha, Migle, Sophia, Morgan, and I.

"I thought you asked around?" Sophia questioned.

"Yeah we asked Maggie, but she said she wasn't into girl stuff." Meg said.

"And there's no one to ask from Yellow, Red, and Blue anymore. Other than Randi, and Olivia, but Randi was chilling with Taylor and we don't really like Olivia." Said Natasha. "And no offense, but we didn't really want to ask Laurel."

"Why not?" asked Morgan.

"Don't you find her annoying?" Meg asked. We nodded. Especially me.

"So anyways," Natasha started. "any one of you like any guy here?"

Morgan shook her head, and so did Sophia. Then they both looked at me.

"What?" I asked, taking a small sip from my vanilla shot.

"She likes Michael." Sophia finally stated.

"_Shut up!_" I snapped, covering her mouth.

"So, Michael, huh." Meg said, thinking.

"Best part is that he likes her, too." Sophia added, winking at me.

"Ooh." Meg said, wolf-whistling. "Well, he's totally cute. And smart, but not my type. I approve."

"Uh, thanks? I guess…?" I replied.

"Well, I like Blaine. And Pharaoh." Natasha said, giggling.

"Blaine? Seriously? Ok then. He's good-looking, and has a cute southern accent." Meg said, flipping her hair. "I approve, but not so much on Pharaoh. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, I guess." Soph said.

"Sure…?" I said with Morgan.

"What about you, Meg?" Natasha asked.

"Ok. Aly, don't tell him, but I like your brother." Meg whispered, considering Jesse was right there at the bar.

"Oh. Umm… ok." I said unsurely. I liked Meg. She was nice. She was just kind of lazy.

"Yeah… Oh, my God, Aly, does he like, have abs?" She asked, stealing a glance.

"Uhm…" _I don't know, does he?_ "I think so. He's pretty strong." I concluded, and she squealed.

"Score."

We talked about all those stuff girls usually talk about: Boys, Clothes, Sales, Friends, Music, etc. Eventually, Sophia, Morgan, and I loosened up.

* * *

Kennedy walked into the saloon just to check in. She joined for a while, then…

"Chicken killing time!" A voice said from outside.

"Chicken kissing time!" Kennedy said, laughing, and heading out.

"Chicken-gut time." Sophia said, sounding disgusted.

"Oh let me just change to jeans." I said, as I walked to my bunk with Kennedy, meeting Michael along the way.

"Hey, I'm just gonna change to jeans. Come?" I asked him. He nodded, and we went to my bunk.

**_Michael – Day Five_**

She changed in the little changing area.

"Hey, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically to Kennedy.

"For what?"

"The would you rather for latrines." I said, chuckling.

She giggled. "No problemo."

Aly came out from behind the dressing divider thing, wearing dark blue jeans, sea-green Vans, and a maroon university hoodie of her school's.

"Leggo." She said, going in between Kennedy and I, linking arms.

We walked to the tree stump where the murder would happen, and watched. Kennedy kissed one of the chickens and handed it to Anjay. Those who played the game awhile ago laughed.

"Hey, Blaine." I heard Aly say from my left. "Heat up two pots of water."

"Yeah Greg told me already." He said, smiling.

She nodded and smiled at him, then turned back to the killing.

Anjay got down to his knees, holding the chicken down while Jesse adjusted it's head onto the stump.

"Hold it straight, Anjay." He said, adjusting it some more.

"Ugh. I hate this." Aly told me, burying her face into my shoulder. I put my left arm around her waist, and she buried herself into me some more.

"What, the cold or the killing?" I asked.

She looked up to me and thought. "Both. But more of the killing. Always gets me nauseous."

"Well, good thing that the med tent has a stretcher." I said, smiling down at her. I was a good two inches taller.

She wrinkled her nose and looked back at the scene. Jesse just finished explaining the pre-butchering stuff, then poised his knife.

"Ok, you guys ready?" He asked. He raised up the knife, and hit the chicken in the neck.

I jumped a little, and Aly hid her face in the crook of my neck. Her hot breath warmed me down all the way. Some people squealed in surprise, and I saw Emilie run off.

Aly held her hand to her neck, stroking it. "Poor chick." She whispered, making me laugh.

She looked back at the chicken. It was headless, but flapping it's wings.

"Reflexes." She and Jesse said the same time, and they smiled at each other.

Greg did the next one. I didn't jump anymore, but Aly hid her face again. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh." She said, swaying a bit.

I held her tight next to me, supporting her. I just smiled at her, and she did the same.

They put the two chickens in separate pots of hot water. We left after that.

* * *

As we walked back to town, I still had Aly glued to my side.

"It's chicken prep time." She said, pulling away. I suddenly felt cold again.

"But the Yellows…" I protested.

"They can't cook real food." She said, heading to the kitchen. "You can come."

"Nah. I can't cook."

"Oh, ok. See ya."

"Bye." I said, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and stalked off to the dry goods store.

**_Allison – Day Five_**

"Sophia's doing the guts; give it to her not me." I said as I strapped an apron on, and chopped some veggies.

Greg helped Sophia cut open the chicken, and once he did, a foul smell was released.

"Oh, this smells… ew." She complained.

"WOWEE." I exclaimed, moving farther away. "That's DisGROSSting. Then again, no guts, no glory." I said.

"Hardy har. VERY punny." She said, laughing with Greg.

* * *

We sent the Yellows to call on everyone for dinner. I called on people, too, and saw Michael walking to the Mess hall with Cody.

"Hey!" I greeted them both.

"Hey Aly." Cody greeted, "I hope the food's good."

"Oh, believe me, it is." I assured him, as he continued to walk to the hall.

"How'd Sophia take gut-handling." Michael asked me, smiling, yet shivering.

"Not so well." I said, and we walked to the hall together.

I got three bowls which I saved for Michael, Jimmy, and I from the kitchen. I saw him lined up like the rest, but then gave him a bowl.

"Hey, thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." I said, smiling. "Seriously, don't. Might start a riot." I said, earning a melodious chuckle.

We sat at the table, and when I spotted Jimmy, I called him over and gave him his bowl.

"Thanks, Aly!" He said gratefully, and dug in.

"Told you I'd look out for ya." She said, giving him a smile.

Everyone ate well, and there were no leftovers.

Greg stood up on stage asking, "Who says that was the best meal they've had since they got here?"

Everyone cheered.

Anjay went up on stage, too, and said, "Thank you Jesse and Greg, for doing the honors of butchering the chickens. Thank you Aly, Sophia, and some of the Yellows for preparing our wonderful dinner." Everyone cheered, again.

Those mentioned stood up and bowed, and we continued with the amazing meal.

_**A/N: HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE... I SWEAR IT WON'T KILL YOU.**_

_**READ LuvLife113's stories! They're KN too. :3 (They're like french fries dipped in strawberry milkshakes!)**_


	6. 206: Bonechilling Bonanza

**Chapter 06: Bone-Chilling Bonanza**

_**A/N: READ! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW~! :D**_

**_Check out LuvLife113's stories! They're like corndogs wrapped in hugs :3_**

_**Hope y'all don't hate me for taking so long D:  
**_

**_Allison – Day Six_**

Don't you love dreams? They can take you to a whole new dimension – a new world.

But, what sucks about it is that it's not real.

And that sometimes, when it's really good, you never get to the best part.

Or when it's totally horrible, and it stays that way.

* * *

_"Aly! Aly! Allison Isabella Hawthorne Mitchell, where are you?" he called out, searching in the forest._

_I giggled from my spot._

_"Aly…" he said my name, looking around more. He sounded tired of looking and searching, and sat down on the ground beside my tree, his hand tangled in his gold waves. "where the _fuck_ are you?"_

_I climbed down silently, and landed in a crouch facing him, in front of him. "Language," I scolded playfully, and meant to sit beside him._

_He smiled and pulled me by the waist to make me sit on him. "Would you rather keep playing or kiss me?"_

_"Keep playing. This is fun." I said, smirking. He frowned, and looked down. I took his chin gently and made him look at me. "You know that I'm just poking fun, right, Michael?" I said, smiling and leaned in._

_We closed our eyes simultaneously. Just as our lips were to touch, "Princess Allison! Princess!" was heard._

_We both grunted, and regained composure. "Yes?"_

_A castle guard appeared to our side on a horse. "I bring grave news." He said, dismounting, and removing his helmet._

_"Yes, what is it?" I asked hotly._

_"Your dear mother and brother…" he started, fumbling with his words._

_I went up to him and grabbed him by the armor. "You tell me right now or you'll be guarding my bathroom."_

_He gulped, and finished his sentence rather hurriedly, but understandably. "were murdered while walking in the garden. Treason, my dear princess – um, queen, rather." He said, bowing. "Two moles, I believe to be the maid Laurel and one of the guards – accomplices, my dear queen – horrible. They shot them in plain sight – arrested immediately, ma'am, but they didn't care."_

_Michael went up to me and hugged me from behind. "Shhhh…" He said, as I began crying so hard. "It will be ok…"_

_"Execute them." I commanded. "When we get home. Go, now, leave us." and as he mounted, "Thank you, Whitford." I said, smiling sadly, still sobbing._

_"Anything for you, my queen." He said, bowing atop his steed, then riding back to the castle._

_Michael made me lean next to a tree. "Well, I planned something today, but I guess I should postpone."_

_"No, let's go. Anything to get my mind off things, please." I said, taking quick breaths._

_He looked at me and said, "Ok, then." Then kneeled down, pulling a small box from his pocket. "Aly…" He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "I…"_

"Oh my gosh, it's so cold. I can't believe Aly's still sleeping." I heard Kennedy say.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, awake. I saw that every Green was here. I breathed heavily, and got up.

"Ok, Aly, the cold's not _that_ bad." Eric said.

"Shut up. I didn't mean that." I said, panting.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, moving closer to me, as Jimmy hugged me.

"Nightmare." I said, tears welling in my eyes. I let go of Jimmy and sprinted to Blue's boy bunk. I could feel people staring at me, but I didn't care.

I let the door fly open, and I saw Jesse. "Jess!" I cried, and latched onto him.

"Nightmare?" He asked, though he knew fully. I just nodded, and he cradled me on the floor. "What was it about?"

"At first…" I said, still panting. "it was a beautiful dream… Then, then…" I rushed, catching my breath. I felt a camera on me, but I didn't care. "There was news of you and mom being killed by two people and they were arrested but then I ordered for them to be executed-"

"Slow down," he said, smiling. "Shhhh…. It will be ok…." He said. _That's what Michael said._ I thought, smiling a little.

* * *

I heard the door close as I calmed down, and saw Nathan there. He smiled at me and said, "Well, maybe it's best you go back to your bunk."

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to get dressed." Blaine said, stripping his shirt.

I flushed red and stood up to leave. "Ok, then. Thanks Jesse." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, sis." He smiled, and kissed me on my forehead. "Love ya."

"Love ya." I left, and went back to my bunk, freezing. Everyone was in a circle, wrapped in blankets.

"Hey. Are you ok now?" Michael asked, getting up from his chair and offering it to me.

I waved it off. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just let me get changed." I said, and changed from my pajamas to my grey sweats with pink stitching, black rubber shoes, and white shirt with a yellow jacket, tying my green bandana to my right thigh. I went out and they were talking. I went to the mirror and brushed my hair, clipped my somehow straight side bangs, and ponytailed my hair. I then applied some Chapstick and perfume in my 'bed area'. I spotted my gold star in my bag, and smiled. _Hard work does pay off._

I sat on the floor in front of Michael and leaned back on his legs. Jimmy crawled over to me and sat in my lap.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked. Everyone went silent.

"My family. I thought they were killed." I said, half-smiling.

"Oh. Hey, sorry for teasing you." Eric said, smiling apologetically.

"It's ok." I said, smiling. It was a comfortable silence that followed. "C'mon, who'll help me?" I said, getting up.

"Why?" Campbell asked.

"'Coz I bet the Yellows aren't gonna make breakfast." I pointed out. We all looked at each other and we agreed to go make our food.

They all went to change first, so I went ahead and began to set up. They came to the kitchen in a group, and took my orders accordingly. The only Yellows here were the boys. Even Greg decided to help.

A few cameras came in and inspected the scene. "So what do you think about the situation?" One of the men asked.

"Yellows are the ones who are supposed to be cooking, but you see everyone else here. Taylor's not even here and she's a council member. You see the boys, but the girls are just lazing around on their asses." I said, getting mad.

He laughed and reminded me. "Language." He smiled.

"Sorry." I said, laughing, too.

"I'm gonna go get the girls." Zach suggested.

"Thank you, Zachary." I said, patting him on the back. One of the men trailed him with his camera.

"Hey, we need more water." Morgan announced.

"Let's haul." Hunter suggested, and the three of us – Michael, Hunter, and I – grabbed two buckets each.

"Brrrrrr." I said, shivering.

"Yeah, it's colder than extremely cold." Michael said.

"You can say that again." Hunter said.

"Yeah, it's colder than extremely cold." He said again.

I laughed loudly. They smiled. We reached the pump, and Michael loaded one bucket to the hook. Hunter tried to pump the water out, but it was frozen. Then Michael tried, it wouldn't budged.

"Let me have a go." I said, and he moved away. I crouched down and hung on to the handle like you would an monkey bars. It moved a little, but only a drop came out.

"Well, nice try. But it's definitely frozen." Michael chuckled as I slipped off and fell on my butt. He helped me up. "We'll just have to make do with the water we already have. Let's tell the cooking people to probably start conserving water."

"Yeah." Hunter agreed.

**_Michael – Day Six_**

We left the buckets just in case they would work when we went back. "I have an idea." I told Hunter as we went back to the kitchen with Aly making the announcement. Aly went off with Mike and they discussed the issue.

Hunter and I grabbed a bucket, and filled it with water from the tank.

"Hey, can I use the stove?" I asked Sophia. She nodded, and moved away some of the cooking stuff. I placed the bucket on the stove and Hunter had it running. We waited for it to boil and called Aly.

"Here," Hunter said. "Michael has an idea."

"Ok, shoot." She said.

"Well, we could rinse the pump with hot water, and maybe it'll melt the cold out of it." I said.

"Great idea. Let's do this." She said, the three of us high-fiving each other. Hunter and I carried the heavy bucket together, and we went back to the pump.

"We'll just pour it slow in this little part." I said to the camera, as Hunter and I began to pour the water slowly to the pump with Aly at the handle, an empty bucket hooked at the spout.

"That's enough, that's enough. Lemme see." She said, and moved the handle a bit. No water came out yet. "Ok, just a little more."

We poured some more and tried again – nothing. Poured more, and tried again. Water came out.

"Yeah, we did it!" Aly said.

"We have water!" Hunter rejoiced. We loaded up the buckets and headed back. _That was fun_. I thought.

**_Allison – Day Six_**

"Pioneers, gather up!" We heard Jonathan say, ringing the bell in the Journal house. We all went there, me with Michael, Jimmy, and Jesse. "Gather up, Pioneers!" he shouted once more. Once we settled, he smiled. "Well, guys, thankfully, the sun is out, and it's warming up."

We cheered in merriment.

"Well, it's time for the next showdown, where you guys can change your rank in society, your job, and your salary." He said. "And, if you really try hard, the council will give you that gold star."

"WOO!" we cheered, and some people looked at me.

"So guys, get suited up and meet me near the old windmill, ok? Let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" He shouted, and we all raced back to our bunks.

I changed my white shirt to my district shirt, and wore the district sweater over it, and we went to meet up with the boys in their bunk.

Then Laurel started this really stupid chant, but it worked, anyway. "Green team, we will win. Green team, we will win. Goooooo GREEN!"

"WHO'S GONNA BE UPPER CLASS?" I shouted, making my own chant – being the cheerleader I was.

"G-R-E-E-N!" Sophia joined, encouraging the others to do the same.

"WHO'S GONNA KICK SOME ASS?" I shouted again, everyone fond of the word.

"G-R-E-E-N!" Everyone said, laughing, me marching out, leading them.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted, the whole town watching us now. "_WHO'S_ GONNA BE UPPER CLASS?"

"G-R-E-E-N!"

"_WHO_ IS GONNA KICK SOME ASS?"

"G-R-E-E-N!"

"_WHO_ IS GONNA GO FOR GOLD?"

"G-R-E-E-N!"

"SORRY, BLUE, BUT YOUR CHEERS ARE OLD!" I said laughing, as I heard them going "Blue! Blue! Blue!"

"G-R-E-E-N!" Everyone laughed.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREEN!" I shouted, and we cheered.

"Hey, Aly," Meg said. "So you're a cheerleader?" She asked me as she led blue team over. "Two can play at that game."

"Go ahead, your move." I said, grinning. The town was in a circle watching us now.

"BLUE'S GONNA WIN THIS, WE'RE GONNA FIGHT!" she started.

"GREEN'S GONNA ROCK THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" I finished.

"Ooh, good one." She smiled.

"Why, thank you." I curtsied.

"Your move."

"GREEN'S GONNA SOAR WE SO FLY."

"BLUE IS GONNA BEAT YOU DRY."

"Nice." I said. "Your move. Hit me with a long one."

"BLUE'S GOT SPIRIT, WE'RE IN IT TO WIN IT. RED'S GOTTA GO. GREEN WILL WIN? HELL NO. YELLOW AIN'T SINGIN', BLUE IS WINNIN'." She cheered, showing off some moves.

"Oooooh." Everyone said.

"Hmmm. Let's kick it up a notch. I'll rap this next one." I said rolling up my sleeves.

"Whoa." I heard, and smiled. I thought.

"GREEN'S OUT THE DOOR. WE'RE GONNA SOAR. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT. WE'RE TAKING THE LOT. SHAKE IT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, TAKE IT DOWNTOWN. WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOU IN THIS SHOWDOWN." I said, not yet finished. "EVEN IF WE LOSE, WE AIN'T GONNA SNOOZE, WE'LL TRY NEXT TIME, PUMP UP OUR SHOES. WE'LL GIVE OUR ALL, SO WHAT IF WE FALL? GREEN BLEW YO MIND. SO PEACE OUT, I'VE RESIGNED." I said, dancing a little.

I heard cheering from my district, and shouted. "Let's go!" And we ran to the windmill.

When we got there we saw this _humongoloid_ blue thing that looked like a water slide.

"Welcome to your second showdown, Pioneers." John greeted. "You're not imagining things. That really is a forty-five-foot waterslide in the middle of the desert. And don't worry, guys. It's heated!"

We all cheered so hard. _There'll be fun!_

"And there's a reason it's here. Just like last time, if each district finishes within an hour, the council will get to pick a huge reward – and that's where the giant waterslide comes in: choice number one." He said, smiling. "So, if you pick it, you can put it in the center of town and use it whenever you want."

"WOOOO!" We all cheered. Even I was excited about this. _Now, what's choice number two?_

"Or you could choose what's under this barrel." Jonathan said, resting his hand on the brown container behind him. "You guys wanna see it?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can't." He said flatly. _Troll face._ I thought, giggling. "Not until you finish the showdown."

"Aww."

"So, in front of each district you have a bunch of pipes. You'll need to screw those together so water can flow from this pump," he said, gesturing towards this big basin with a knob – probably to flow water. "to those water wheels way over there." He said, pointing towards the big wheels at the other side of the course.

"Of course, that's not quite as easy as it sounds." John said.

"Who said _that _was easy, Jonathan?" I asked aloud, and everyone laughed, including our host.

"Actually, no one." He said, smiling. "For your district to win, you'll have to go through an outhouse, then through a barrel, then through a wall full of pipes – only one goes through to the other side – and all the way to the water wheel, get that sucker spinning. And there's just one more thing." He said, grinning. "Once you guys start running pipes, I'll turn on the water."

"Oh, God!" Mike said, along with the rest of us.

"And it'll shoot out of the pipes as you work."

"You enjoy your job, don't you?" Jesse commented.

"Yes, yes I do."

"I sense that." He said, smirking.

Jonathan smiled and said, "First district to spin that wheel, run back here and cross the finish line becomes the Upper Class with a dollar. Second are the merchants and get fifty cents. Third place are the cooks, getting twenty-five cents. And last place are the laborers – dirty jobs for only ten cents."

"Ugh." Kennedy remarked.

"Are you guys ready to wade through this showdown and get those wheels spinning?" he asked as we settled into our respective areas.

"Yeah!"

"I am setting this stopwatch for an hour. On your mark, get, set…" he said, holding out his little clock. "Pioneers, GO!"

All hell broke loose.

**_Jesse – Day Six_**

"Pioneers, GO!" Jonathan said, and we got to work right away. Everyone was passing pipes, and Greg, Blaine, and I did most of the shaping. Greg and Blaine said that they've routed water systems before, so that really helped. Me, on the other hand, I've done a lot of repair work and all, so putting the pipes together was easy.

"Guys, I'm turning on the water!" Jonathan announced, and everyone began to panic.

I saw Aly with her district already drenched because she was checking on each pipe. I laughed. Michael was helping her out, and they worked together. _I wouldn't mind if he became my brother-in-law in the future._ I said, smiling to myself. They looked good together.

We just finished with the outhouse, Mallory thumbing-ups showing that the water went through. We worked fast, and moved onto the barrel in ten minutes. The barrel was easy, and we breezed to the wall.

"Greg, get your ear to the pipe. Blaine, blow in to each one then Greg will tell us which is the right one." I shared. We did that and connected the pipes fast, moving on to the wheel.

**_Allison – Day Six_**

I saw Blue speeding by with the obstacles, leaving everyone in their wake. They just got past the wall – Mallory jumping with joy – and were now moving on to the wheel.

What sucked was that we were lagging behind – again. And that there was always something that went wrong – again.

"Blue district! That water wheel's spinning! Come on over here!" Jonathan said.

"Damn. So much for that cheer off." I said, sighing fake-sadly .

"It's alright. Good thing you put that part about us being ok about losing." Jimmy said, smiling with Michael, making me giggle.

* * *

Red finished shortly after Blue. Then we did!

No, just kidding. It was Yellow. Which meant that we were getting ten cents for doing all the worst jobs you could think of – _again_.

No offense to janitors, and all.

"C'MON, GUYS, I WANT THAT DANG REWARD!" I said encouragingly, connecting more pipes. Our system looked like abstract art. It was seriously looking that complicated.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Laurel snapped, grabbing the pipes in my hand.

"Hey…"

"Laurel, calm down. No need to get tactless." Michael said pointedly, handing me some pipes, smiling. I smiled back.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE CALM!" she snapped again, pushing others out of her way.

"Yeah, ignore her." He whispered, chuckling.

"What do you think I've been trying to do since the dawn of time?" I asked, laughing.

"Guys, five minutes," John announced. "five more minutes!"

"GUYS! The prizes are up to us, now!" Eric stated, we kept working on it, but to no avail.

John counted down and just as we got the pipe to the wheel, _leak, leak, leak._ "It's over! It's over. C'mere." He said.

We walked over sadly, and were given towels again.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Green! You were so close." He said, genuinely sorry.

I started tearing up a little. "Aww…" I said, as we got there, and Jesse hugged me, giving me his towel. "So close…"

A camera zoomed in on us, and Jimmy joined in the hug. Then Meg, who said "Green still soared." She smiled and opened her arms. Soon, the whole green and blue districts joined, followed by the Reds and some Yellows.

"Look at all that support you have, Laurel." Jonathan said. She nodded.

"I know." She said.

"You guys did a great job; you worked really hard. You guys are awesome!" Mike said, starting a round of applause. We just smiled like idiots.

"Yeah, but I still wanted that reward." I whined silently.

**_Michael – Day Six_**

"Yeah, but I still wanted that reward." I heard Aly. I just smiled from behind her, marveling at her cuteness.

"So, Michael." Jonathan said, snapping back to reality. "How's this gonna affect morale?"

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Well, it could be worse. We could be living in Ethiopia. You never know!" I replied, smiling. They all laughed, especially Aly.

"Ethiopia, huh?" she said, smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, Ethiopia."

"So, guys, you didn't complete the showdown in an hour, you guys didn't get the forty-five-foot waterslide, and you don't get these." He said, lifting the upper half of the barrel to reveal some sort of… well, more modern water pump. "water pumps – all over town. And guys, they're designed never to freeze."

"DAMN, BOY!" Aly said quite loudly, earning a glance from everyone. "Sorry. Carry on."

"But Laurel, you still have a smile on your face!"

**_Allison – Day Six_**

"I can't help but smile when I'm around these people." Laurel reasoned. Everyone clapped and cheered. _Yeah, she's sweet. It's not my fault she likes Michael, too. Fair game._

* * *

When we got back to town, I freshened up, changing to my blue and orange plaid shorts, back to my white v-neck and maroon sweater. I put on my light brown tall Uggs, and went to the saloon.

"Hey Jesse." I greeted as I entered.

"Hey, sis." He said, smiling.

"Wanna treat me to a Strawberry soda?" I sat down on one of the barstools.

"Yeah, the truce." Jesse said.

"Yeah. Please?" I did my famous puppy dog face which he can't resist.

"Oh, bother. Fine. Just this once." He said, fixing me up a Strawberry soda.

"Thanks, bro."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said, smiling. "So are you waiting for Michael again?"

"No. Can't your sister just hang out here every now and then?"

"Ha-ha. No." He said, smiling. "Just kidding. I just assumed 'coz he just walked through the door."

I spun on my stool and sure enough, there was Michael, carefully closing the swinging door. It was pretty rusty.

"Hey, Aly. Jesse." He greeted, nodding at my brother.

"Hey. Usual?" Jesse asked him.

"Nah. I think I should save seeing as I'm broke as fuck. But here's the ten cents I owe you." He said, handing him all his salary.

"Language." I scolded, and he smiled apologetically at me.

"No, man, keep it." Jesse said, smiling.

"Sure?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. It's ten cents and it's all you've got. Just pay me back when you've been rewarded a whole dollar." He said, smiling widely.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." He looked at Michael, and nudged his head in my direction, sending some sort of signal.

"Oh, umm… Aly, wanna talk?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, and we went to a table, he pulled and pushed my chair for me. "Oh, thanks." I smiled. _What a gentleman._

"No problem." He said gladly.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, placing my head on my knuckles on the table.

"Anything, really." He said, smiling. "Tell me about you."

"Well, you know that I'm a girl with an annoying brother named Jesse who is fifteen. You know that I live with my mom. You know that my birthday's on May 7th."

"Yeah, but, tell me other stuff." He said, making that cute face he does when he thinks.

**_Michael – Day Six_**

"Like?" She asked.

"Like… what's your favorite song?" I asked after looking for questions.

"I don't really have one. But I like pop music."

"Ok then…" I said, thinking of another question.

"I'll be."

"You'll be what?" I asked, confused.

"No, I meant the song. By Edwin McCain? I love that song." Aly said, smiling. _Keep that in mind._

"Oh."

"Yeah." She giggled. _That. I love that. I will never get enough of that laugh._

"Uhmm… Favorite singer? Or band, whatever."

"My favorite singers are Taylor Swift and Katy Perry… My favorite bands are Allstar Weekend, One Direction, He Is We, and Hot Chelle Rae."

"Oh, cool. Yeah, I like Katy Perry, too." I said, smiling.

"Yeah! Hey, tell me about you!" She suggested, taking a sip from her strawberry soda. "Tell me about your family."

"My family?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly. "I'm an only child."

"Oh. Then, just tell me about your parents!"

"Well, my parents are pretty old… My mom had me late." I said, blushing a little.

"Oh. Ha-ha, it's ok. Better than early. What do they do?"

"My dad's a lawyer and my mom's an orthodontist."

"Smile." She commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it Curious George." She said, poking me on my shoulder.

I smiled, and so did she (like when you feed someone you also open your mouth and whatever). "No wonder your teeth are amazing."

I chuckled. "So, you think my teeth are amazing?"

Her cheeks turned a light pink. "You wish."

And we talked until dinner.

And talked during dinner.

And talked after dinner until lights out.

And strangely enough, whenever I asked about her family story, she avoided the question.

**_A/N: Guys, please... Review :) I wanna know how good/bad I am..._**


	7. 207: Work Hard Party Harder

**Chapter 07: Work Hard, Party Harder**

**_A/N: Got a long one for ya! :D_  
**

**_REVIEW. It's inspiration._**

_**READ LUVLIFE113'S STORIES! THEY'RE LIKE [insert pretty things here because I'm running out heheh]**_

**_Allison – Day Seven_**

The council woke everyone up at 6:30 in the morning, and gathered everyone at the job board after breakfast made by the Yellows. Nah, I'm just kidding, my district made breakfast.

Jimmy was still _very_ sleepy from yesterday, so I had to lead him to the board.

"Hey Aly." Little Alex greeted with a toothy smile.

"Hey." I greeted the boy, giving him a smile of my own.

"What happened to Jimmy?"

"I'm sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy." Jimmy said, groaning. "Hi Alex." He yawned.

Alex smiled. "Hi Jimmy. Hey, do you wanna hang out later?"

Jimmy smiled. "Sure." He said, and walked with Alex to the front of the crowd next to the job board. As I closed in on the board as well, I felt a presence rest beside me.

"Hey Michael." I smiled up at the figure.

"'Sup." He greeted back, smiling as well.

"Alright, here's our job board, and as you see there's been a few changes." Anjay said.

"Yeah, Blue is Upper Class, Red are the Merchants, Yellow are the cooks –" groans. "and Green are the laborers." Mike said, giving us a sympathetic look.

"We have an announcement." Greg said, and went up to where the council was with Blaine. "So, listen. It's been a week since we got here, and we're thinking about throwing a party tonight in the Saloon to commemorate." He smiled.

Everyone agreed, and we cheered.

"So, yeah, we're gonna need donations and all for the drinks, so if you could, please forward your donations to either me, Blaine, or Jesse. Thanks!"

"Let's go! Get to work!" The council shouted with enthusiasm after the announcement. Us Greens whined, then eventually started.

"Hey Aly," Eric said, catching up to Michael, Hunter, and I. We were going to the supplies to get the things we needed for hauling water.

"Holy Fruitcakes." I muttered under my breath, spinning around to face the boy. "What do you want?" I questioned, and caught Michael and Hunter snicker.

"Switch with me."

"What?" I asked, looking skeptical.

"Switch jobs with me."

I squinted my eyes in slight anger. "Why would I do that for _you_? Of all people, and all the jobs a laborer can offer, why you and your job?"

"Because, Aly, hauling water needs strength. Manpower. And cleaning toilets are for girls like you." He reasoned.

I saw Michael make a move to stand up for me, but I didn't want his help. "Ex_cu_se me? I am strong. I am a cheerleader and a runner. Cheerleaders and runners are athletes. Athletes are strong." I said, explaining the ways of nature.

"Oh, come on, you know that I can haul more water than you."

"HOLY FRUITCAKES, ERIC, SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I'm not switching jobs with you." I said. "And, wait. What do you mean by girls like me?" I tested.

"Weak. A sissy, princess. You know, like that."

"Hey!" I said, lunging for him, only to be held back by Michael and Hunter.

"Ok, seriously, dude, just leave." Michael said, staring him down.

Eric shrugged and left, and Michael and Hunter released me.

"What an asshole." Hunter muttered.

"Language," I scolded, relaxing. I smiled and walked ahead to supplies.

**_Michael – Day Seven_**

"Ok, seriously, dude, just leave." I said, staring him down so hard, warning him to back off.

Eric shrugged and left, and Hunter and I released Aly.

"What an asshole." Hunter muttered under his breath, still audibly though.

"Language," Aly scolded, finally relaxing. She smiled sadly, then walked ahead of us towards supplies.

_Oh, Eric._

* * *

"So, Aly…" I said a little awkwardly as the three of us headed to Green Bunkhouse 1 after three trips of hauling water. "What's with your expression? 'Holy Fruitcakes'?"

She smiled, obviously still bothered by the whole Eric incident. "Nothing, really. I just say it 'coz no one else does. Makes me unique." She said, half-smiling.

Almost everyone from our district was in our bunk. They combined all the girls' 'beds' and sat on it in a circle, inviting us over. Aly lay down on her respective 'bed' after kicking off her shoes, and rested flat on her front. She pulled me down, and I sat beside her next to Morgan.

"So where are the others?" Hunter asked referring to Eric, Laurel, and Sophia.

"Toilets." Kennedy said. "They should be back soon, though-"

The door opened and in came the aforementioned.

"Hey." Eric said, sitting next to Kennedy and Hunter. At the sound of Eric's voice, Aly snuggled closer to my side, and I stroked her beautiful hair.

Laurel tried to sit next to me, but as I said, Aly was glued to my side and Morgan was whispering something in my ear. _Thank God._ Laurel sat at Morgan's other side, instead.

"What's wrong with Aly?" She asked, gesturing to the /wonderful/ mess next to me, whose head was buried in her pillow.

"Eric kind of bullied her awhile ago." I replied, keeping my voice down.

She looked shocked, and looked back and forth between the two. "Eric bullied a girl?"

I explained what had happened earlier, and she looked even more shocked. "Wow. Eric's an ass." She said.

"Yeah, that's what Hunter said." I continued stroking Aly's hair as conversation went on, and soon, she stood up and went to the mirror, pausing discussions.

She brushed her curly-wavy hair, twisted her side bang and clipped it in her signature style. She grabbed her guitar and put her shoes on, then walked out of the bunk and to who-knows-where.

"What's with her?" Eric exclaimed just after she walked out.

"Shut up, Eric." I said, standing up to go after her, but Laurel grabbed my ankle, almost making me trip.

"Stay, Michael. Leave her. Girls want to be alone sometimes, you know." She said, sounding like she almost cared. _Almost_.

Normally, I would've ignored her and went, anyway, but her hold on my ankle was pretty strong.

I looked at her eyes. _They seemed so… lustful. _I thought. I shook my head as well as my leg, and left to look for Aly.

I asked some of the cameramen where she would be, and they said that she was using her private hour. I decided to look for her where I found her last time: the edge of town where the animals are.

Apparently, a feud between Emilie and a few others just happened in the Chicken Coop, because they all just left the place.

I found Aly behind the Goat Stockade.

"Why do you keep looking for me?" she said as I approached her.

_Whoops. Maybe she _did_ want to be alone._ "Sorry. I got worried about you."

"I'm not a baby." She huffed.

"I didn't say you were!" I said, keeping my voice lower than hers so I wouldn't anger her further. "Aly… I care about you. Please don't act this way." I said, kneeling down in front of her as I did before.

She looked at me, then leaned down and hugged me. I sat down beside her, she still latching on.

"I miss my family." She whimpered, pulling away so we were face to face.

"I do, too. But don't you think that we're your family, too?"

Her arm still around my neck, she removed it and clasped her hands together. _The warmth I felt rushed out of me._ She thought hard.

"Well, yeah…" She choked out as she started to cry.

I took her in my arms again, and she laid her head on my lap, lying down sideways on the bench we were on, setting her guitar on the ground.

I stroked her hair again as she began to cry. I hated seeing her like this, but sometimes, crying is the best way to let it all out.

We just sat in a comfortable silence, no words needed, for a pretty long time. But it was nice. She finally sat up and looked at me, and took my hand into both of hers.

"Michael…"

"Yes?" I said, wanting to hear what she had to say. _I like you. A lot._

She smiled to herself, and looked at me straight in the eyes again. "You're an _amazing_…" _What? Guy? Person?_ Please_ say you like me like I do, you._

She stopped for a minute, thinking.

"…friend." She finished, hugging me. _Friends. Yeah, that's all we'll ever be._ I felt a tear roll down my cheek – my world is crumbling down right now. I hugged her very tightly, treasuring it. _Just a friendly hug. Not romantic in any way. Even if I _did_ feel sparks._

"Pioneers, gather up! Time for the town hall meeting!" We heard Jonathan call from a distance.

We walked to the barn – or, town hall, as he calls it – together with my arm locked to her waist. We sat together on the second bench with Aly in-between Kennedy and I. Jimmy was with Campbell and Hunter on the bench behind us.

"Hey guys." Kennedy greeted from Aly's right. "Where have you two been?"

"Talking." I slightly choked, remembering the pain I felt earlier.

"Yeah. Michael's a great listener and advice giver-person-thing." Aly giggled, making strange hand gestures.

"Oh yeah, I rock." I said, proudly, making her laugh more – her happiness the only thing I want.

Kennedy chuckled. "You guys are like, inseparable. Like, made for each other."

Aly smiled up at me. "Yeah, Michael's an awesome bestie." She said.

"Ha-ha, yeah." I said a little sadly, listening to Jonathan.

* * *

"By a show of hands, how many of you approve of the job the council is doing?"

I saw a lot of people raise their hands – Greg raised up two – but not exactly everyone did.

"How many of you don't approve?"

Savannah from Blue, Sophia, and Aly raised their hands.

"Three people." Jonathan said with slight surprise. "You guys again, Aly and Sophia."

"I'm gonna say what I said last time: Taylor, I think you really should be pushing your team a little harder in getting them into the kitchen."

"Well, we're trying to get up as early as we can it's just the today, we freezed our butts off."

"Froze, not freezed." Aly inwardly commented, making me smile.

"But the Greens were there in the kitchen." Savannah countered. "Why can't the Yellows do it?"

Some Yellows were raising their hands trying to have a say, but Laurel piped up, "Green is in the kitchen not only doing our own jobs, but doing Yellows' job as well."

"We tried our best to get out of bed…" Taylor started quietly.

"That is not true. That is _not_ true!" Aly argued.

"Okay, okay, listen! Just calm down!" Mike said.

"We're the youngest people…" Taylor began.

"Oh, my God. Here we go again." Aly said, nuzzling her head into my shoulder.

"I know, right. They're not trying at all." Kennedy said.

"We don't have the great cooking skills. We're trying our best. If you don't like it, then sorry, you're just going to have to starve."

At this point, Aly shot her head back up, her mouth hanging open.

"Uhm… I just want to say that you know, Sophia and Allison are just helping _you_ out. I just wanna say fix your disrespectful little mouth because Green district is doing _a lot_ more than you're doing." DK stated, earning a hoot here and there.

Now, everyone was trying to give their opinions, and the council was trying to make them shut up. And just like what I always expect when all hell breaks loose, Aly was massaging her temples and trying to block out the noise. I think I even saw a tear slip.

Once things finally quieted down, Taylor said, "We tried our best because we are the youngest group."

"You guys can't keep using being young as an excuse-" I started.

"But, still, we _are_ the youngest ones. We're cooking for forty people!"

"But you guys have the potential. Aly and Sophia can't just be the ones doing everything. I know all of you guys have the potential-"

"Stand up." Aly whispered to me and I did so.

"It doesn't matter age or whatever. We're here to prove that we can actually run the world and all. I know all of you have the potential, you just have to work a little harder and believe in yourself so don't blame your age, please." I said, the words just coming out, which earned another round of applause.

Aly smiled at me and leaned in. "You did it again, Superman."

I chuckled. "Let's just hope that this time, it actually gets through her head."

"Okay, council you've heard what the districts had to say. Now I have a question to ask and I'm gonna ask this in every town hall meeting. Does anybody wanna go home?" Jonathan said after the clapping died down.

A little while passed. I looked at Aly, and she looked back. '_Do you?'_ I asked, making a face.

She shook her head smiling.

"Wahoo!" Everyone cheered, happy to still be complete and all.

"And I'm really happy that you all decided to stay, because the next thing is really important. The council is going to award a Gold Star to one very deserving kid, and this is a big decision. A twenty thousand dollar decision." He said, pulling out another one of 'em from small burlap sack.

I tilted my head to get a better view. "I know you'll get this one, Michael." Aly told me.

"Why, has the council told you?" I asked.

"No, I just feel it." She smiled.

"This two-pound star is worth it's weight in gold. Literally. Twenty thousand dollars. And, when this experience is over, you and your parents can decide on how to use the money." Jonathan said. "Anjay, Mike, Laurel Taylor, who is the next Gold Star pioneer?"

I watched very intently, and noticed Aly slip her hand into mine. I squeezed it, and she did, too. She really wants this for me.

The council took forever to talk about it, and I was so antsy. Then finally, Mike got up. "So this was a lot harder decision than last time. There's a lot of people who kinda stood out for us." He said, prolonging the anticipation I was getting.

"Michael, chill. Your hand is sweating." Aly said, still holding on.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed profusely, and after wiping my hand onto my jacket, she grabbed it again.

"This person is really working hard for the town. We decided that we'll give the Gold Star to Michael."

I looked up from the floor to face the front, then to Aly. Roaring applause.

"You won! You did it! Oh, I knew that you were totes gonna get one!" She said so rapidly, and hugged me, soon joined by everyone else within a five-feet radius.

I stood and went to Jonathan to get my trophy. "Congratulations, Michael!" he greeted, shaking my hand and giving me my Gold Star.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, so happy. "I think that there's a lot of people who deserve this star just as much as I do. All of you can get this – all of you have the potential. Thank you so much, guys."

Cheer.

"So Michael, what are you going to do with twenty thousand dollars?" Jonathan asked me, smiling.

"I think my parents deserve it." I said, pursing my lips to keep from tearing up.

"Yeah, Michael!" Blaine shouted, leading another round of applause.

"Well, Michael, here is the key to the only building in Bonanza City with a phone. Why don't you call your parents and give them the good news." He said, handing me the little black key.

"Definitely." I replied after marveling at the little object.

"Right on. Do it, brother!" Jonathan urged, giving me a pat at the back.

I walked through the aisle, and as I passed Aly, she mouthed 'Good job.'

'Thanks.' I mouthed back, smiling, and as I passed Jimmy, he gave me a quick hug.

* * *

"Hello?" I heard from the receiving end.

"Hey, mom, it's Michael!" I said.

"Oh, Michael! It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, you too. I've got a surprise for you. For extra special hard work today, I was given this Golden Star and it's worth twenty thousand dollars."

"… Oh, my gosh, Michael, that's an honor."

"Yeah, it's been great here. I've been hauling water and cleaning toilets."

I heard her laugh on the other line. "Oh honey, I miss you so much! Do you wanna talk to your dad?"

"It's a Monday, shouldn't he be at the office?"

"I guess destiny made him have one of those special days where he can work in the man-cave." She said, giggling. "Hold on, I'll go fetch him."

I waited for a minute until the other end picked up.

"Paul, I told you a billion times already, I do not want to handle that Jefferson case!" I heard my dad exclaim, frazzled.

"Dad, chill. It's me." I said, smiling at how easily stressed he gets – a pro and con for his career.

"Michael? Oh, son, I'm so sorry I did not know that was you." He sighed, relaxing.

"It's fine, dad." I said, just happy to hear his voice.

"How are you? I am missing your little afro."

"I'm great. I guess mom didn't tell you that I won twenty thousand dollars worth of gold."

"Wow. Michael… that is big."

"I know. I've been working really hard, dad."

"You always do." He said, sighing happily. "Congratulations, son. I am so proud of you."

I smiled at this. "Thanks."

"So what have you been up to? I was bored the whole weekend not having anyone to play some catch with."

"Hauling water, cleaning latrines, dad." I said as I explained to him the system of the showdowns.

"Well, that sucks. You Greens have to win someday, though, right?"

"Hopefully." I said.

"Any new friends?"

"Yeah, everyone's nice here. Maybe not so much Greg – the second eldest here – but yeah, they're great. Like a new family." I said, remembering Aly, but not mentioning her.

"You are not hiding something from me, _are you_?" he said after a short pause.

I looked to the cameraman, asking him for some privacy. He nodded and exited the little building.

I directed my attention back to the call. "There's this girl, dad. I like her – a lot. I thought that she liked me back, but then she said that I was a great _friend._" I said, putting way more emphasis than necessary on the word friend.

"And what is wrong with that? One step closer."

"Yeah, but everyone knows that once you're in the _friend_ zone, there's no going beyond that."

"You have seen enough movies and television shows to know that that's not true."

"They're _movies_, dad. Not real life!"

"Take your Aunt Millie, for example. She and your Uncle Richard have been best friends since high school. Fourteen years later, they got married and had your little cousin Noah."

**_A/N: Aunt Millie, Uncle Richard, Cousin Noah, and all those names which you do nut recognize are all fictional, okay? _****_Just making sure. :)_**

"But that's different."

"How?"

"We live in Washington and she lives on the other side of the universe."

"Why, where is she from?"

"Georgia." I said slowly. "Other. Side. Of. The. Universe." I stated again.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"It could work out." He said. "What is she like?"

"Definitely not like Astrid." I said. Astrid is this girl who has this huge crush on me. She obnoxious, self-centered, and bratty. She's been chasing me since second grade, and her parents even wanted to set up an arranged marriage. _I'm only in high school, for Pete's sake._

"So, what, she is a selfless and down to earth girl who actually eats? Is she pretty?"

"Dad, please, don't." I warned, getting protective.

"Sorry, sorry. So, how is she?"

"She's amazing, dad. She's very nice to everybody, especially to the younger ones. She's beautiful. Her hair and her eyes… They look like God made them Himself. She is incredibly talented. She can sing, she can dance, she can… she's great at everything, really. Best part is that she's an amazing cook."

"Well, she sounds like a winner!" He stated, chuckling. I laughed as well. "Michael, you really sound like you truly care about her."

"A full week with her can do a lot."

"I can tell." He said. "Michael, you know that I do not like that girl Astrid… If this girl, what's her name?"

"Allison Isabella Hawthorne Mitchell." I said dreamily.

"Ok… If this Allison girl is all that you say she is, and she makes you really feel this way, then, I totally approve."

"Thanks dad." I said, blushing. _I hate when I turn into a girl._

"Sure. I'm proud of you, son. She sound amazing. Go get her, tiger." He said. "But for now, I must get back to my paperwork. Bye, Michael, it was great hearing from you. Here's your mom."

I heard the phone move as it was handed to my mother. "Michael! You didn't tell me you fancied someone!" she squealed.

"Dad'll tell you." I said.

"Oh, honey. You're really growing up…" she said. "I love you, and we're really proud of you. But I gotta say, the best part is just being able to talk to you on the phone."

"Yeah, that's the best part for me, too." I said, and stood there in comfortable silence. "I love you, too. Gotta go. Bye mom."

"Bye Michael. Stay safe."

"Of course. Bye." I said, and hung up the phone. After my little interview afterwards, I went to the Mess Hall for early dinner. The Party would start after.

**_Allison – Day Seven_**

I was so proud of Michael. I mean, of course I knew that he would get it. He's _amazing._ And he totally worked very hard. And he totes deserved it.

I waited on the steps of my bunk to walk with him to go to dinner, when I saw Campbell arrange some barrels in the middle of town.

He walked on the lying kegs, and hopped off at the end, doing a little dance of satisfaction. And he did it again and again until Jimmy came along, and they walked together to the Mess Hall.

I decided to do the same, and finally, Michael sat beside me. "Your parents must be so proud of you – keeping you on the phone for that long."

"Yeah, well. The only things I've won are medals and certificates, which you can't really cash in." He said, making me laugh.

"You must've talked about something else. Did you say anything about me?" I asked, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Of course. Like, you're my best friend and all." He said, and I hurt, just a little. I _did_ say that he was a great _friend_. _BIG MISTAKE, Aly._

"Yeah. Buds." I said, 'playfully' punching his arm.

* * *

"Alright, guys, this has been a really tough week, we've all worked really hard, we've all accomplished a lot! This party is for everyone to have fun!" Greg announced, chugging a Bonanza Bomb with Blaine and Jesse up on the counter.

"Woohoo!" We all cheered. I was standing next to the speakers. The producers were nice enough to allow me to use my iPod for music – my playlist was very extensive.

**_A/N: Let's just say that they were allowed to bring gadgets and all but only allowed to use them during lights out and breaks and all. :D_**

I played "I Gotta Feeling" by BEP, everyone beginning to act all high.

"Thank you Blue and Red District for donating the most money. Thank you Green District for paying half of their money to make this all happen. And Thank you Yellow District for paying some money." Laurel said, chugging a Bonanza Bomb as well.

I set my iPod on shuffle, the playlist containing majority of BEP, LMFAO, David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, and other house music.

"Nice playlist." Michael commented as we united, him wearing his grey hoodie, khaki cargo pants, and rubber shoes, while I wore a fedora, dark grey camisole, a black vest which I left unbuttoned, black shorts, and my sea green converse.

"Thanks." I said, proud of myself.

"Nice outfit, too."

"Thanks, again." I replied, smirking.

The night was a blast – I danced until my feet hurt, I mingled, and chugged sodas to my hearts content – earning the title "Chug Champ."

Eventually, like all good things Earth has to offer, the party had to come to an end.

At 3 AM the next day.

**_A/N: Well, dur you go. Hope you liked it :3_**

**_Review! Eet's noice to heer prom yo peoplez. :)_**


	8. 308: That's What You Get

**Part 3. ****–**** Deal With It**

* * *

**Chapter 08: That's What You Get**

_**A/N: Hi-fives and digital cookies all around! We're now in episode 3! :O**_

_**Y U NO REVIEW? Imma be sad and hide in a corner and won't post anymore. Is one review per chapter too much to ask for? :(**_

_**To all those other Filipinos reading this: ELLO. Nice to (see?) you guys. :3 And to those Americans: HAIII. And to those Nigerians and Indians: HELLO! You guys are cool.**_

**_Sorry if I haven't 'replied' to your reviews. Totally skipped my mind that I'd answer it in the actual story rather than reviewing myself (which I did)._**

**_Thank you to Entei, Fae, and of course the FABULOUS LuvLife113 for you reviews. And the anons I lauvvv you :) You seriousl don't know how big I smile when I get reviews._**

_**On with the story!**_

**_Allison – Day Eight_**

I sat with Michael on the front steps of my bunk. The Council was ringing the bell for quite a while, and not many people were up.

"So, _why_ aren't you sleepy?" Michael asked me, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Actually, I am." I replied, and yawned. I felt pretty cold, too, and snuggled up next to him.

He put his arm around me, and I instantly felt warmth consume me, safety take over. I smiled up at him, then furrowed my eyebrows. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

He looked at me and I blushed, realizing what I just said. "I… uh… I mean temperature-wise!" I reasoned, pulling away, feeling cold again.

"Ha-ha." He said, smiling. "So first, you feel like you should kiss me 'coz I'm attractive, then you think I have amazing teeth, and you love how hot – and by hot you mean attractive, again – I am." He announced smugly.

"Shut up." I said, and he pulled me closer, and I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

_Bang, bang, bang._ We heard, and looked up to the source of the noise.

Greg and Blaine were holding tin lids – the ones we used for cooking – and they were clanging them together like cymbals as an attempt to wake everyone up.

After getting a reasonable amount of people awake, the two sat on the steps of Blue Bunkhouse 1, and Michael and I decided to join them.

"Did you seriously just do that?" I asked, sitting in between Michael and Greg.

"What? Nobody listened when we asked nicely." Greg snorted.

"Yeah, I get the whole banging thing, but did you necessarily need to drag Maggie out of her bunk?"

"While she was still in her sleeping bag?" Michael added.

He looked at Michael and I, and the sissy girl Divad came up to us. "Why the heck did you have to roll all over us while were in our sleeping bags? That hurt! It hurt! We've got nerves!"

At this point, I stood up and looked astonished at Greg. "Seriously?" I asked incredulously, taking my place standing in front of Michael instead.

"Oh, my God, he rolled on my leg! I'll go tell everyone! Ow! I'm a little _bitch,_ ow!" He mocked in a girly voice. A handful of people gathered around now, observing.

Divad was seriously pissed off now, but I couldn't blame her. _Did he seriously just say that?_ Even Blaine was shocked now. Michael stood up and rested against the old pillar Divad held on, mouth hanging.

"Greg! What did you do?" Laurel asked as the council walked up to where we gathered.

"I didn't do shit." Greg said, averting his gaze. Even more people came now.

"You know, everyone's complaining 'coz everyone's hurt and really mad." She said, standing before him.

"Ok, you go get all the people that got hurt." He said, testing her. Jesse stood behind me now, hand on my shoulder, ready to jump in if things got messy.

"We used to respect you, Greg. We thought you deserved the Gold Star, and you have just proved all of us wrong-"

"Everyone needs to shut up and get away from me right now. I'm not kidding."

"You're acting like the village idiot and all." Sophia commented.

"I'm the village idiot? You're the village idiot starting shit, ok? If you're gonna say anything, tell it to my face." He pointed, making Sophia tear and walk away. She looked at me, and I shook my head. '_You're not.'_ I mouthed to her, and she went on her way.

Greg went into his bunk now, Blaine following – well, Blaine doesn't say much, – shutting mostly everyone out. Taylor attempted to get inside, only to be pushed away even harder.

A new argument started when someone said something – I wasn't sure who because of my growing headache – and Greg opened the window shouting "Hey! No! You don't wanna be treated like shit then get out of my face! You gotta treat me with respect or I'll treat you like fucking shit!"

Some of the younger kids were just watching, and I covered Jimmy's ears. "This is meant to be a family program, not a swearing contest!" I protested, getting angry.

"If everyone here thinks that he's a bad influence, then he's gotta change the way he acts." Eric said aloud.

"If you think I'm a disrespectful person and I don't respect anyone well, _fuck you._ If you're gonna call me naïve behind my back, why can't you to my face?" Greg said, getting closer to Eric.

They had a very confusing argument which nobody could follow, until I swear I saw Greg pull back his hand for right hook. I pushed Eric backwards just as he threw the punch, which hit me on the abdomen.

"He hit a girl." Mike stated softly.

"Quit it!" I shouted to Greg, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. Blaine and Jesse pulled him up too, pinning him to the wall. He kept trying to resist but the boys, including my strength as well, refrained him from getting away.

"Have you realized that there are eight, nine, and ten year old kids here? Can't you understand that most of us don't appreciate words like those?" I questioned him, getting all up in his face.

"Get the fuck off of me." He demanded, growling lowly. He was able to wriggle his left hand free, and he slapped me. Hard. To the point that I fell back, only to be caught by my brother inches before I hit the ground. Everyone went silent, noticing the heavy friction in the atmosphere.

"That's my sister!" Jesse exclaimed, helping me to my feet then immediately pinning Greg to the wall again.

"Jess, it's ok. Let him go." I said. He looked at me then let go, dagger eyes to Greg.

"If we, your friends – although, I don't believe we can say we're on those terms right now – can't get to you, I hope your conscience does." I said before walking away towards my bunk.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sophia was here with me, and when Jimmy came to tell us that breakfast – no – _brunch_ was ready, we stood up soundlessly.

Sophia and I weren't talking. We weren't really doing anything. We just ate silently, thinking of various Bonanza-related things. Sure we ate with our friends, we just didn't acknowledge them, which I felt ashamed of.

"So, we've been having issues about law and order in Bonanza City, and we think that it's because people have been going to bed late, like ten or later." Mike said after breakfast. "So we went to read the Journal again, and it suggested a curfew."

Some groans were shared, but I just stayed silent. _I think this is a great idea._ Well, I'm not gonna say that I always go to bed early – in fact, I'm one of them who get to bed at twelve or one – it's just healthier.

"So, be in your bunkhouse by nine-thirty." Mike announced finally, causing commotion.

"People are still working at nine-thirty." I heard Blaine point out. He wasn't lying. That time when we had chicken for dinner? Yeah, Sophia, Morgan, Jesse, Greg, Blaine, Michael, Zach, Kennedy, and I ended up cleaning the Mess Hall until ten-thirty.

Most of the older kids pushed for a later curfew, like ten o'clock, and the younger kids just remained silent.

"Quiet!" Taylor commanded. "Nine-thirty is our curfew. If anybody has a problem with it, just deal with it."

"Okay, it's freaking curfew get over it! Be at your bunks by nine-thirty, period! Drop the subject!" Colton shouted.

"Thank you! Gosh, I really don't get why everyone's getting so riled up about it." I said, resting my face on my arms on the table.

"Ok, go!" The Council said. "Leave!"

* * *

Michael, Hunter, and I were at the pump, filling our buckets and barrels for the third time this morning.

"You took a mighty blow there, Aly." Hunter said, referring to the incident this morning.

"Yeah, if you didn't stop Jesse from pounding him, I totally would have." Michael commented, loading the carts already.

"Me, too."

I stayed silent for a while. "Yeah, well. It's fine. I mean, like, I didn't want the whole thing to get more violent than it already was." I said, helping load.

"But it did." Michael stated, as we were heading for town again.

"What happened when I left?" I asked, carrying two buckets again, as usual.

"Your brother shouted at Greg for what he did to you, and threatened him." Hunter said. "Said that if he ever acted up like this again, or if he hurt you – or anyone in this town for that matter, - then Jesse will make sure that Greg was sorry for even looking him in the eye."

"He seriously said that?"

"Mmhmm." Michael nodded.

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah, even _I'm_ scared to look at him in the eye now." Hunter mentioned. We were near town, and as soon as we filled up the tank, we headed for Green Bunk 1.

Everyone else was there now, including the youngsters. "Hey." I said, sliding next to Jimmy, Michael sitting beside me.

Just as we settled, the door opened, revealing a very happy Zach Kosnitzky. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Hunter, d'you wanna come? Colton and I are gonna go cow chasing."

Hunter nodded, got up and left.

"Be safe, you three, ok?" I told them, and they replied "Yes."

"You're such a mom." Eric commented.

"I've been raised to be careful… even if I'm such a klutz." I said, smiling.

"Who wants to play Truth?" Laurel asked.

**_A/N: Okay, so here's the thing. I just recently finished reading Sarah Dessen's "The Truth About Forever" and I kind of borrowed the whole truth game thing. So, here it is: The Amazing Sarah Dessen kind of partially created the sub-plot for the next scene._**

"I do!" I said, along with Sophia, Kennedy, and Morgan.

"What's Truth?" The boys asked.

"It's like Truth or Dare but without the dare part." Sophia explained.

"Isn't that just basically talking?" Michael pointed out.

"No." I said, prolonging the 'o'. "You really have to say the truth."

"So why not just play Truth or Dare? More variety."

"But it's like, okay to lie in Truth or Dare. To tell the truth isn't the first on the rules. In Truth, to tell the truth is the only rule, so if you lie, you're out."

"How would you know if I'm lying or not?"

"I don't." I admitted truthfully after a moment of thinking. "It's all about trust."

He thought about this carefully, I could tell.

"Let's just start the game." Morgan said. "Who was your first crush and when did you have it?" Sophia was on Morgan's right, so she answered first.

"Your question asks who was my crush." Sophia said.

"Yeah."

"But I've never had any."

"Liar! I totes know who it is." I said.

"Oh yeah? Who, then?" Soph asked, testing me.

"GREG." I spat. She looked at me, horrified.

"Wha-?"

"That's crazy. Sophia with_ Greg_?" Morgan clarified.

"It's totes Greg. They were talking to each other the whole time last night." I stated my observation.

"They fought."

"Sure, at the end. But I had my eye on them for a long time." I grinned. "You should've seen her hanging onto every word he said."

At this, Sophia turned a bright red hiding her face in the hood of her jacket.

"TOLD YA." I said, smirking. To Sophia's right was Eric, his turn to answer.

"And this is incredibly ironic because the two of you were just arguing with him earlier." Morgan said, smiling.

"I had crush on this girl in third grade. Her name is Annabelle." Eric said, straightforward.

And next to Eric, was Campbell. "Umm… I have a crush on… Mallory…" he said shyly.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" I squealed, hugging him. "HOW CUTE IS _THAT_?"

"Mal's a cutie patootie!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah, adorable. Your secret's safe with us." Laurel sighed. "Next."

Jimmy looked at me. "I don't have a crush." He said.

I hugged him, saying, "Good. I'm not allowing you to date 'til you're twenty-one."

"Ha-ha." Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

My turn to give my answer. Michael wasn't my first crush, so, that's good. _Don't reveal anything that'll just ruin it._

"I had crush on this guys who I've known since forever. His name is Bryce…" I said, remembering how adorable he looked as a baby.

**_Michael – Day Eight_**

Aly hugged Jimmy, saying, "Good. I'm not allowing you to date 'til you're twenty-one."

"Ha-ha." Everyone laughed.

It was Aly's turn to give her answer. I doubted that I was her first crush, so, yeah. _Brace for the worst._

"I had crush on this guy who I've known since forever. His name is Bryce…" She said, almost dreamily. _Okay, yeah. I'm jealous._

"Your turn, Superman." Aly said, smiling at me. Regardless of my jealousy, If she's happy, I'm happy.

"Well…" I started. I had a crush on this girl from my class before… Zara. She's really pretty…" I said, and remembered how in third grade, we would hold hands and hide in the jungle gym in the playground.

"Oooo like the shop." Aly grinned, though I noted that it was a pretty dull one.

**_Allison – Day Eight_**

"…Zara. She's really pretty…" Michael said, entering his own reverie.

"Oooo like the shop." I commented, crumbling inside.

Since Hunter left his spot beside Michael, it was Laurel's turn.

"Justin DeNiro. He was such a cutie in second grade." She gushed.

Morgan nodded, satisfactorily, and passed the torch to Sophia.

"Okay… Honestly, how do you want to see yourself 20 years from now?" Sophia finally let out.

"You're the deep-thinking type." I commented, grinning.

"I wanna see myself in Congress." Eric stated, smiling nonchalantly.

I laughed.

I laughed pretty darn hard.

"_You? _In _congress_? Yeah, right. By the way, by the time I'm thirty-four, yeah, I'd have been married to Michael Jackson." I said, still laughing.

"Anything can happen. And, hey, Michael Jackson's dead." Eric pointed out.

_**A/N: I'm using current stuff... okie? So, like, don't be shocked if I use updated stuff rather than old ones :D**_

"Yeah, and so will Congress if you enter the picture." I snorted. I know I'm being mean, but he totes deserves this after being such a butt head.

"Don't gotta be mean."

"HATERS GON' HATE, ERIC." I spat, getting mad. _'Effing hormones._

"Chill, Aly, chill." Michael said, resting his hand on mine. At his touch, I relaxed, then frowned apologetically.

"Sorry. Hormones." I said to Eric, massaging my temples.

"It's okay. I mean, girls are like that, right?" He said, grinning.

"Oh, here we go again." I heard Michael mutter, shaking the golden waves on his head then resting his chin on his hand. I saw Sophia nod.

"And what do you mean by that?" I tested.

"Girls are just scientifically weaker than men, thus concluding that girls have a higher risk of losing it easier than boys."

"Are you saying that I'm weak?!" I exclaimed, ready to lunge. Michael got up, alarmed, and held my shoulders.

"Actually, yeah." Eric said.

"For your information, I beat like, all the guys on the boys' football team last year in a game!" Just as I moved a little closer to him, Michael squeezed my shoulders, and pulled me back. "Calm down. You're better than that." He whispered in my ear.

I counted to ten, and Michael backed off knowing I cooled down.

**_A/N: Okay, I know that this scene is pretty crappy, just bear with me. Aly isn't a Mary Sue. She has feelings, and she can bitch out if she wants to._**

"God, Eric. Fix yourself." I said, leaning on a stilt of wood. "You're the one person besides my brother who can get me to all-rage mode so quickly." I grunted, crossing my arms and massaging my temples.

"You started it."

"No, you did!" I pointed out. "How could you be such a bully?"

"I'm not-"

"Ugh. Never mind." I said, and left the bunk. _What a crap head._

I walked to the dry goods store and saw Madison, Markelle, and Emilie holding down the fort.

"Hey, guys." I greeted as I entered, sitting on one of the tables.

"Hey Aly!" Emilie said, coming up to me and giving me a big hug enthusiastically. "Wouldn't you be in the Saloon? That's a better hang-out place."

"Too mainstream." I smirked. "I just wanted to get away from people for a sec."

"Talk to daddy." Markelle smiled, sitting on the seat next to me, and Madison next to him.

"Eric –"

"Ok, I've heard enough." Markelle stated, making me laugh.

"Yeah, Eric's kind of a beef head." Madison said quietly.

I nodded. "He just doesn't know when to stop. He keeps discriminating girls and I just get fed up with his cocky attitude."

"That's Eric for ya." Markelle concluded. "Allison, you know that no matter how many times people try to get you down, you gotta defend yourself. There are a billion other people like Eric in this world who will want to send you spiraling down, but you don't gotta listen to them. You're strong enough to stand up for yourself."

_For someone who was younger than me, Markelle sure was brill. _"Thanks, Markelle." I said, and gave him a hug before he returned manning the cashier.

"No problem." He smiled. "So, are you getting anything?"

**_Michael – Day Eight_**

"Chill, Aly, chill." I said, resting my hand on hers. I sensed her relax, and she frowned apologetically.

"Sorry. Hormones." She said to Eric, massaging her temples.

"It's okay. I mean, girls are like that, right?" He said, grinning.

"Oh, here we go again." I said shaking my head in disapproval, and Sophia agreed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Aly tested.

"Girls are just scientifically weaker than men, thus concluding that girls have a higher risk of losing it easier than boys."

"Are you saying that I'm weak?!" Aly said, ready for the lunge. I got up, alarmed, and held her down by placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Actually, yeah." Eric said.

"For your information, I beat like, all the guys on the boys' football team last year in a game!" Aly announced, getting closer. And as she did, I gave her a soft squeeze on her shoulders.

"Calm down. You're better than that." I whispered to her.

I backed off knowing she cooled down a bit.

"God, Eric. Fix yourself." Aly said, leaning on a stilt. "You're the one person besides my brother who can get me to all-rage mode so quickly." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"You started it."

"No, you did!" She said pointedly. "How could you be such a bully?"

"I'm not-"

"Ugh. Never mind." She said, and left the bunk.

"God, Eric, quit picking on her!" Morgan demanded, frustrated.

"Take it easy on her! Do you get like, some sick feeling of contentment when you hurt people's feelings?" Sophia asked, also infuriated.

"Hey, just speaking the truth." Eric said, raising his hands up in defense.

"That's not the truth! That's bull!" I said, minding my language considering the two younger ones were here. "You discriminated the whole female population."

"Well, people do it everyday." Laurel said. "Besides. _What a cry baby._"

"No she's not!" Jimmy stood, defending Aly. "She wasn't crying! You and Eric are just plain bullies. You don't care if people get hurt."

"Yeah! You guys are so mean. I can't believe you guys. Eric, you're older than Aly, so you're supposed to be a big brother type. And Laurel, seriously? You're our leader! I'm out." Campbell said.

"Yeah, let's go, Campbell. I don't wanna be around bullies." Jim said, too, leaving the room with Campbell.

Morgan groaned in frustration, leaving as well with Kennedy in tow.

"Some fun this was!" Sophia exclaimed loaded with sarcasm, crawling onto her sleeping bag.

"Well, it's not my fault girls are so _emotional_." Eric said, standing up.

"Stop talking about her that way! Stop talking about girls like that! It's cruel, offending, discriminating, and wrong!" I shouted at him, balling up my fists.

"Laurel, _please_ don't tell me that you think Aly's like that."

She looked up at me, and stood. "If you don't want me to, then I won't." She said, batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes. "Have an own opinion?" I suggested, and left the bunk with Sophia.

"That girl loves you more than a monkey loves bananas." Sophia said quietly as we headed for the saloon.

"Who?" I asked, thinking of Aly.

"Laurel." She smiled, then said, "I bet you wanted me to say Aly."

I blushed a little, and nodded. "You can read me like an open book."

She laughed. "Please, Michael, _everyone_ can tell." She grinned.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"More noticeable than black paint on white canvas." She said as we sat together on the steps of an unknown building. "But Michael, I mean, I get that you like Aly and all-"

"I sense a 'but' heading my way."

"-but you've only known her for a week… Just take it easy, ok? I mean, Kid Nation isn't exactly meant to be a dating service." She giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I came here to prove myself. Besides, I think I'll be stuck in the _Friend Zone_ for a while…"

"Ooh… That's bad. She said that, huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed, looking down. "_Michael, you're a great friend._" I replayed.

"But she likes you."

"Yeah, as a _friend_."

"No like, like-likes you."

"Hey, weren't you the one who said I should slow down?" I chuckled. "Besides, how would you know?"

"A woman just knows, Mike, my boy." She smiled. "Besides, we were talking about it before. She said no, but she was obviously lying."

"How-"

"She was blushing so hard and if she smiled any wider her cheeks would've exploded."

"Wow. Aren't you the exaggerator?" we laughed.

"Love can do strange things, Michael, really." She smiled, standing. "Hey, continue telling Eric off, ok? I liked it when he was more of a lover not a fighter." She laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving you to think about everything. Bye."

"Hey, thanks, Soph." I said, hugged her, and watched her go.

_Forty days. Should be long enough._

**_Sophia – Day Eight_**

**_A/N: I'm MONDO excited for this segment. Never been in Sophia's POV before! Now let's see… What's on her mind?_**

_Things are so screwed up in this town._ I thought to myself as I walked in broad daylight.

_There's more drama then I thought there would be. But, that's a good thing, right? Keeps the show entertaining, moreover our stay here. I wonder if this'll snowball and evolve into something bigger soon… Then again, I really hate drama._

_Aly and Michael would look really cute together, plus, they're perfect for each other! They're both so funny, smart, generous, etcetera, etcetera. I just hope that Aly would stop listening to Eric and for Eric to keep his thoughts to himself…_

_And then there's that thing a while ago. Greg? Really…? I could do better… I mean… Who knew that I'd go for the whole 'bad boy' type? Not me._

"H-hey Sophia." I heard someone disrupt my thoughts. I turned around and looked up to see the face that I've grown to adore.

"Hey, Greg." I smiled, _I was just thinking about you._

"So, hey, I had fun last night." He smiled.

"Yeah?" I said. "I mean- Yeah! Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, you were a great dat- company. You were good company." He said.

I half-heartedly smiled. "Yeah… thanks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we fought. It was stupid. I mean, yeah, there was no point in it. I guess that it was post-stress from party planning, or whatever. And also for today about the whole 'village idiot' thing." He said, playing his foot around the dirt.

"Yeah, me too. And, I forgive you."

"Ok, well, thanks. See ya." He waved, walking away.

"See ya." I replied.

_Stupid! Stupid Sophia! "Yeah? You had a good time with ME?" He said he did! Why did you have to question yourself?! Ugh._ I mentally scolded myself. _My mind is a bottomless pit of stupidity and criticism…_

_Now… Hey, look, it's Laurel…_

"Hey, Sophia! Listen, sorry about a while ago." She greeted, coming over.

"Hi." I nodded, smiling crookedly, not really in the mood for her… _bitchiness_ right now.

"Ohh emm, wasn't the party last night just awesome?" She said, dragging out her sentence to make her sound 'cool'.

"Yep. Sure was." I said unenthusiastically, shoving my hands further down my pockets.

"But it would've been better if it was just us Green. Although, maybe not so much on Aly."

"What's your deal, Laurel?" I snapped at her, making her jump.

"Nothing! It's just…"

"No! You continuously bash on her when she's done nothing wrong! Even to the other districts! It's completely sickening and embarrassing!"

She stayed silent for a while. "Watch your tongue." She warned, and walked away.

_So help me, God._

**_Allison – Day Eight_**

I left the dry goods store five minutes after I went in and headed back for my bunk. I noticed that the Yellows were making a mess in the kitchen, and I didn't want anything to stir up so I just went on my way.

_Lord, please get them out of the kitchen._

I went in and nobody was in there. I changed to my show down clothes. Soon after the other girls came in to do the same.

"Hey, Aly. You alright?" Kennedy asked.

"Just peachy." I said. "Well, suit up, I am _not_ allowing ourselves to be laborers for a third time." I waited for the rest of the town to get ready and we all had our little pep talks.

"You good?" Michael asked me quietly as Laurel spoke. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

As Laurel finished, I looked at Michael. "Race ya to the showdown!"

"Bring it!" He said, and we positioned ourselves before everyone else. "Ready…" He announced.

"SPAGHETTI!" I exclaimed, taking off. He went on after me thinking that I was gonna say 'Set' and 'Go'. But hey, if you wanna win, you gotta win.

Michael was a pretty fast runner. He caught up to me and even started pulling ahead.

"You cheater!" He laughed, as we ran together.

"Don't you mean winner?" I said, pushing harder. "Eat my dust, Thot!" When we reached the site, Jonathan looked at us, amused.

"So, what, we only have two participants?" He asked jokingly.

"Race. I. Beat. Him." I said, in between breaths.

"No way… you cheated…" He took a deep breath clutching his chest. "Can't. Breathe."

"Don't be a wuss, Michael!" I said, laughing. A camera guy handed us water bottles and we downed them. Michael even poured some on his face.

"Well, aren't you two adorable?" He said, snickering.

We waited a minute for everyone else to arrive, and Jonathan started with the introductions for the challenge.

He was saying that we had to round up sheep.

"Woahhhhh." We were saying. Some of us worked with animals at home while some city folk – like me – don't.

He said that we had to get the sheep with the Aces of our team colors. The team needs three Aces to be Upper Class.

"Good luck out there." Michael said.

"Yeah, you too." I said. I read about sheep before. They used to be my favorite animals. You have to go slow around them.

The council members went up to their podiums as the rest went to the herding area – or whatever you call it.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" John cried, and we poured in to the sheep pen.

Everyone went running around like crazy as Hunter, Michael, Sophia, and I waited for Laurel to say the first sheep.

"OPAL! OPAL! GET OPAL! WHITE WITH A BLACK FACE! OPAL!"

Everyone was running around madly. _Crazy_.

_Did I mention we only had five minutes?_

Sheep are actually really fast. You have to be calm around them. I was looking for Opal, walking slowly, and I found myself in a little corner of sheep.

So far it was Blue vs. Yellow. Red and Green were down to nothing.

"Nope, not here." I shouted to Michael, and he nodded, and continued searching for her with the others.

"JUNIOR! SOPHIA! JUNIOR! J-R!" Laurel said, trying to get a move on.

I was being pushed around by the group of sheep, and decided to get out of there when I saw that Yellow had two Aces now.

"OPAL, JUNIOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried desperately. No way am I letting the brats get Upper Class.

"GUYS, I SEE HIM! RIGHT THERE!" I signaled and Morgan, Sophia, Eric, and Michael looked to where I was pointing.

Hunter and I were chasing after Junior, but he got to her first and handed the Ace over to Kennedy.

Now both Yellow and Blue had two, and both Red and Green had one.

We were basically just looking around dumbly, trying to spot two of our sheep.

And then Yellow won 'coz of Colton.

"Ugh! Come on, pick up the pace!" Laurel exclaimed from her post. "SARA! Get SARA!"

I was looking with Michael, and he spotted her. He grabbed the card, and ran back to base, then rejoined me again. "You found one!" I said, and we shared a quick hug.

_I LOVE Green._

_Except for Eric._

_And Laurel._

Oh yeah, Blue got Merchants.

"COME ON, I DO NOT WANT TO BE HAULING WATER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE LET'S GO!" I shouted, frantically looking around, bumping into Jimmy and Campbell.

"Found Opal?" I asked, and they shook their heads, still searching.

I felt some drops of water fall on my face and noticed the sky darken. _It's gonna rain?_

"I see her! I see her!" Morgan shouted, pointing at Opal.

I started running after it, trying to make it run into one of my teammates.

In the process of doing that, Red got their second Ace. Which means, of course, that Mrs. Nice Girl has left the building.

I tackled the thing, and next thing I knew, I was riding on it's back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried, horrified.

"OH MY GOD! ALY!" Sophia shouted, running after me.

"Is Aly riding that sheep?" Jonathan announced, and everyone turned to look.

"I'M FEELING A LITTLE SICK OVER HERE!" I said, in between the galloping of the sheep. I was slipping off, and I was reaching for the card. While it was still running.

"ALY!" Michael and Hunter said, trying to go in front of the sheep and me.

But it dodged them, and almost sent me flying. But I held on, grabbed the card, and let go. I tumbled on the ground and Campbell and Jimmy came running to me asking if I was alright.

"Here! Give it to Kennedy!" I said, and pushed the two off to race for Cooks.

"GREEN! Out of the labor class! You're the cooks!" heard Jonathan say, and EVERYONE cheered.

I just smiled, panting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Of all people – Eric asked me, helping me up.

"Ecstatic." I said, and we started to walk back to them.

"Hey sorry for being such an ass."

"Language." I reminded him, and smiled. "Eric! Who cares? We're not laborers!" I said, and we hugged each other.

Michael, Sophia, Hunter, Morgan, Kennedy, Jimmy, and Campbell came running to me and we all shared a huge hug.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID IT, ALY! WE'RE NOT LABORERS!" Kennedy shouted, and us girls jumped up and down.

"YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! Are you hurt, though?" Morgan said with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a scrape and whatever but look at us! WE WON'T BE CLEANING TOILETS!"

I felt like Queen of the World for a moment until Laurel tapped my shoulder from up on her post.

"You saved us. You were amazing, Aly." She smiled.

I smiled back, not letting any feelings get in the way of this moment. "Thanks."

Thirty seconds left on the clock, we cheered Red on until Markelle, Divad, and Emilie got their Ace.

We won the reward!

"Very well done, Pioneers!" Jonathan said, as we exited the pen. "Especially to Aly and Markelle, of course."

Everyone clapped and cheered, facing either one of us.

"Aly, how did it feel _riding_ a sheep?"

I smiled and said. "Oh, you know, I do it _all_ the time." I waved, and we all laughed. "No, but seriously, I could've spilled some serious brunch over there… Who comes up with the showdowns?"

"And Markelle, ever thought about taking up wrestling?"

"I don't know, maybe?" We joked around.

_I love these guys to death._

"So, Yellows! You guys are Upper Class!"

They cheered. Not Red, Blue, and Green.

"Now, I know that you guys have been trying to bring a little order to Bonanza City with a curfew. But I'm curious… is there any other part of Bonanza City that needs order?"

"Kitchen!" Kelsey answered.

"Right, the kitchen. The reward you guys, is about getting order in the kitchen. And as always, it's a choice. Your first option: A frontier microwave!"

He said revealing an old-looking microwave.

"Well, he sounded like one of those people from the Home Shopping network." I said, and Sophia snorted.

"Oh!" Some cheered.

"And we'll also throw in a barrel of cocoa." Jonathan said, and we cheered even louder.

"That's choice number one. Now who wants to see choice number two?"

We cheered him on.

"Okay! Choice number two: FORTY HOT PIZZAS!" He announced, revealing delivery bags with the words HOT PIZZA on them. "Pizzas! With every topping you could imagine."

We went wild. I swear, it was actually scary. Some people were already pink in the face.

I on the other hand, remained composed. "Woot woot." I said, but still wanting the microwave.

"Council! Take walk, talk it out, then come back with your decisions, ok?"

"PIZZAS!" Some shouted.

"MICROWAVE!" Others did.

"Pizzas are only gonna last us like, an hour, what with Jesse, Greg, Blaine, Michael, Eric, and the rest of the boys here." I said to Sophia and Kennedy.

"I am appalled!" Michael said, feigning shock. "But yeah, that's so true."

"Plus, the microwave will last us the rest of the thirty-two days we've got here." Morgan pointed out, popping into conversation.

"I just hope they make the right choice." Kennedy said.

"Well, I hope they picked the right leaders." I said.

"So let's say there's a re-election – wait, no, just election. You'd run?" Sophia asked me.

"Maybe. If I want to. But right now, I'd rather not add more drama, confusion, and problems into my life." I stated, as the council returned.

"We chose the frontier microwave and the cocoa." Taylor spoke, and most "BOOS" we being shared.

Green District, on the other hand, cheered.

Except for Eric, of course.

Some of the people reactions were too funny. I saw Mike about to cry.

I felt bad for him, but seriously? Crying over pizza? Michael, Eric, Laurel, and I were sharing silent laughter.

Taylor took the stage and tried to shut everybody up.

"QUIET!" She shouted in her squeaky ten-year-old voice, and everyone stopped.

"What a rude little fart." I commented silently, Michael and Eric smiling.

Taylor gave her explanations as to why they did what and everyone went wild again.

She tried to keep them quiet, and it was too funny even Jonathan started chuckling.

I just zoned out and covered my ears. _This place can get really noisy sometimes, you know?_

I walked up to Jonathan, thinking this wouldn't end soon. "Can I go back now? I'm getting a _serious_ migraine."

He smiled kindly at me. "Yeah, I've noticed that. What's wrong? Is it your-"

"Nooo. I don't know. Just... I just get a really bad headache."

"Ok then. Yeah, go ahead. Rest. See you." He said, giving me a pat in the back.

"Thanks, John." I said, saluting.

As I headed back for town, a voice came up from beside me.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?" it asked.

I turned around and smiled. "No problem, stranger."

"Yeah, sorry we haven't spoken in a while. Shifts, friends and all."

"No problemo, Jesse. I mean, I kinda like it. More space. Not like at home where I have to see that _hideous_ face every hour of the day." I laughed.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "So how've you been? Congratulations on traumatizing a sheep! Oh yeah, and getting something that isn't Laborers." He chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into his shoulder, giggling. "Yeah, there should be such thing as a sheep rodeo." We laughed loudly, and did that thing that wheezing thing people do after a laugh. "I've been good. Now that I'm the hero, Laurel and Eric are nice to me."

"They picked on you?" he asked with concern.

"Kinda. But I think it's more of a green-eyed-monster thing. So I'm totally fine with it."

"Tell me."

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. "Well I think Laurel's jealous of the friendship I have with Michael. I think she thinks that it's a romantic one…"

"Well, isn't it?"

"No. And _as if _I'll tell _you_."

"I'm your brother. It was in our job description that we have to be over-protective, ok?" He said, laughing airily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.

A moment of silence passed between us. We were now entering town.

"Do you like him? Michael, I mean." He finally asked.

"Well, of course. What's not to like?" I responded.

"Do you like him in the… romantic sense?" He asked, careful not to make me do anything that would make him regret.

I thought for a while. "You're my brother, I trust you. Honestly, I think I do. He's smart, nice, funny, sweet, and over-all amazing."

"Don't get all mushy on me now." He said, raising his hands up.

"Jess." I said, seriously. "It's just that he's a really great friend. I don't want to ruin that. Sophia, Morgan, and Kennedy keep telling me that he likes me back, but I can't believe them until he says so himself." I said, as we sat on the front steps of the saloon.

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both." I concluded.

"Well, Aly, Michael's a great guy. Even I can see that. He's kind, he's cool… he's probably everything you could want in a guy."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" I giggled, hugging his side.

"My point is-" he said, putting his arm around my waist. "-that I won't stop you."

I froze, then looked up with surprise and happiness. "Seriously?"

He smiled at me, widely, and said. "Yeah. Just take it easy. He lives in the other side of the country, we've only been here a week, etcetera."

"Gah, I love you." I said, squeezing him and standing, helping him up as well.

"Let's get changed from these clothes." He suggested, and we parted ways.

_**A/N: Okay, I really want reviews... it's my birthday soon so as a little birthday gift? HAHA just kidding my birthday's still in January :))**_

**_But, yeah, REVIEW. It'll make the princesses of Fairyland happy :)_**

**_READ LuvLife113's story KID NATION! It's amazing like a monkey on a trampoline wearing a coconut bra teaching algebra! Hope she updates soon tho :P. _**

**_BTW, it's Hell Month in school now since there have been like killer rains in the country and crap, so writing would probably be the last thing in my planner. :( Sowwy._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW _****__****_FAVORITE / FOLLOW_**

**__****__****__****_Okay format's screwed up so don't mind it :D FanFiction doesn't wanna cooperate!_**


	9. 309: You Got The Signal Now, Go For It

**Chapter 09: You Got the Signal. Now, Go for It.**

**_A/N: Dear Obviously Entei and Co., I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF YOU TO THE LAST GOOEY DROP. Thanks so much for giving my yacht-loads of reviews; they're all very special no matter how short :") same goes with everyone else!_**

**_I know that you were joking about the whole 'chapter in my honor' thing, but..._**

**_This chapter is posted in honor of Obviously Entei as an early birthday wish (granted). Haha. I'm posting it now because I'm having my Long Tests soon... (it's called midterms in America right? Heheh IDK) and my mother won't let me use the laptop at all. :O So, yeah. But I'll try to make the updates come faster! (AND YOU SHOULD BE SO HAPPY COZ MY INTERNET IS SO BIPOLAR. I'M BEING CHARED FOR THE 3G I'M USING IN MY IPHONE OMFG)_**

**_Replies to reviews are at the bottom :)_**

**_Allison – Day Nine_**

I woke up feeling like a million bucks. I could tell that the curfew worked, because this time, we all woke up the same.

"Morning, my kittens." I greeted, getting up to change.

"Morning, Aly." Kennedy said, giggling.

"Morning." Sophia and Morgan said, getting up as well.

Laurel entered the room, happy to see we were up. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning." Sophia, Morgan, and Kennedy replied.

"Morning, Aly." She said, looking at me, smiling.

I smiled back. "Good morning, Laurel." I bowed low.

"When you're all dressed, see ya at the job board." She said, and exited.

"Aren't you mad?" Sophia asked me as Laurel closed the door.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked her, as I pulled on a pink camisole and a long-sleeved, thigh-length, blue, plaid flannel to go over it.

"Uh… DUH! Because she's only being nice to you 'coz we're not laborers anymore!" Morgan said obnoxiously as she struggled to clasp her bra.

I walked over and helped her out, then said, "Well, I like to forgive and forget." I buttoned some of my shirt, and tied the strings that were on my waistline, then put on some skinny jeans.

"But don't you find it kind of judgmental?" Kennedy asked, as she laced her rubber shoes.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Aly, when someone's treated you that badly, you take revenge." Sophia stated, pulling on her jeans.

I slipped on my sea-green Vans, tied my bandana on my thigh, loosely pig-tailed my hair, put on my jean jacket, and stood up. "No, thanks. I'll pass."

"You're _too_ good of a person, Allison Mitchell." Kennedy commented, zipping up her jacket.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." I said, and walked to the water tank to wash my face, then to the job board.

* * *

A few people have already gathered, and I saw Laurel wave me over.

"Hey Aly, thanks for the win. We're actually not laborers!" She said.

"Yeah. It was hard, but _totally _worth it." I said, and shifted my weight awkwardly.

"Hey, I know that we haven't exactly been the best of friends lately. Very different from the beginning." She said, looking down.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry, Aly. I'm just jealous, I guess." She looked at me straight in the eye, and we held our stare for a while.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?"

"Well, you're really pretty, nice, and funny… And I'm also jealous of you and Michael."

"Wha-? Me and Michael? We're… friends."

"But everyone can tell that you two like each other. I've been cruel to let a guy get in the way of everything. I'm sorry. I'll back off." She said, smiling.

I smiled back. "He's not just _my_ friend, ok? And yeah, I like him too, but, if he likes you, then by all means, don't let me get in the way. Besides, I didn't come here to find a relationship."

"You're too nice. I said that I'll back off, ok? _Go for it._" She said, opening her arms.

We hugged. "Maybe, but not yet."

"Speaking of Prince Charming, here he comes right now." She said, and pointed to Michael, who was waving at me alongside Hunter, Campbell, and Jimmy.

I waved, and looked back at Laurel.

"Hey, I might not be the only girl here apart from you who likes him. Get your man!" She giggled.

I shook my head in a joking manner, and started walking to the boys. "What? Eric's _still_ asleep?" I laughed crouching down to hug Jimmy and Campbell.

"Like a rock." Hunter said, smiling.

"I thought you and Laurel were fighting. Why were you two hugging?" Jimmy asked, as I stood straight.

"We made up." I said, smiling back at her and she did the same.

"But-" Michael began and I pushed my finger to his /soft/ lips.

"I already got the whole lecture about not forgiving so easily from the girls, so shut up." I said, laughing, then removing my finger from his mouth.

"I hope you washed your hands first." He said, and we all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't worry, I did." I smiled, and diverted my attention to the Council members.

"Okay, so there's been changes again." Mike announced.

"Yellows, we're the Upper Class!" Taylor screeched, and her team cheered. "Pay checks will be given later in Bunkhouse 1."

"We're Merchants." Anjay said blandly, looking towards his district. "Pay checks later in Bunkhouse 1.

"Thanks to Aly, we're not laborers anymore!" Laurel exclaimed, jumping up and down. Us in the Green district cheered loudly. "We're the cooks!"

At this, we all erupted into cheers and applause.

"REAL FOOD!" I heard Jesse, Greg, and Blaine say. Taylor looked annoyed at this, crossing her arms and looking away.

"ALY'S FOOD!" Mallory said, running to me and giving me a hug.

"Paychecks will be given later in Bunkhouse 1!" Laurel announced.

"So, we're laborers. Yip-dee-doo." Mike said, toying with the small pouch. "You'll get your money later in Bunkhouse 1."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Laurel said, patting Mike on the shoulder. "Dismissed! Get to work!"

She walked over to us and said, "Okay, so, let's all head to the kitchen. We've got dirty work to do."

* * *

"Why are _we_ here? I thought we were milk and eggs!" Campbell said after doing nothing in the kitchen for thirty minutes.

"Okay, you and Jimmy go on ahead." Laurel said, pushing the two little boys out of the kitchen.

"Yay!" Jimmy and Campbell exclaimed, heading to the chicken coop.

"Ok." Eric yawned, trailing after the two little ones.

"Ew. Just _look_ at my hands." I said, holding up my pair of wrinkly hands. "They've been totally prunified."

They all laughed. Morgan held hers up, and it was worse than mine.

"Woah. I didn't know you were eighty years old." Hunter said from the other table, and we laughed again.

"Yeah. Morgan, Aly, you two are free to go." Laurel said, inspecting her hands.

"No, it's fine. Otherwise, how will this whole place get cleaned?" Morgan said, smiling.

"Yeah. But I'll stop washing dishes… Where are the rags? I'll clean the counters." I said, and Michael pointed me to the pile of dirty rags.

"The Yellows weren't exactly keen on being clean." He said from beside me.

"Ugh." I said, holding one of them up covered in ants. "I'm taking these to Laundry. BRB."

I said, and gathered the rags into a bucket. "Hey Jared," I greeted, as he walked into the kitchen to deliver more water.

"Hey." Everyone else greeted.

"Hello." He said.

"Aren't you in Laundry? Not water?"

"Well, yeah, but DK, Markelle, and Guylan got too tired from all those trips."

"Oh. So are you headed to Laundry now?"

"Yeah."

"May I come with?" I asked, showing him the dirty rags.

"Sure, but, I'm not doing those…" He said, showing a disgusted face. "Divad and Emilie are there. C'mon."

And at that we walked together to where Divad and Emilie were.

"Hey Aly. What brings you here?" Divad said as she soaked some underwear.

I showed her the contents of the bucket, and said, "Taylor's District didn't exactly try to make being Cooks hygienic." I sat down beside her and she passed me some laundry soap.

"I hate my district." Emilie announced, angrily tossing washed clothes into the clean basket.

"Nice to see you, too, Emilie." I greeted, soaking and re-soaking the rags.

"Aly. Hi. I hate the Reds." She replied in her thick country accent, disgruntled.

"Don't hate on your family, girl!" I said jokingly, with sass. "Why be a hater?" You should know, I like to help out in my hippie voice.

"Ugh. Mike is the worst leader ever. He's so _boring_. Our district is boring. This town is _boring_. The town's only alive when A: there's a showdown. B: there's a fight. Or C: there's a town meeting. Even _those_ are a snooze-fest." She sighed, wringing the clothes.

"Emilie… Look at the bright side. There are no adults." I smiled, wringing the rags and hanging them as well. "We can go all-out if we want to."

"Yes there are adults." She said, pointing towards the cameramen and producers.

"But they're not gonna stop us." I said, pulling her up. "C'mon, " I said, taking her with me back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Emilie." Campbell greeted, smiling.

"Hey," said everyone else.

"Hi." She said back, glumly_. Just a _little_ enthusiasm wouldn't hurt_…

"Laurel, the rags are being hung up to dry. I'll be back later. Just gonna help Emilie with some things. Is that alright?" I asked, walking to her side.

"Yeah, sure. We're heading to the Saloon later. Meet ya there?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "Can Emilie come?"

"Sur-"

"Actually, I have plans. I'm going to the chicken coop later." She said. "Thanks, though."

"No problem." Laurel said, smiling. "Go on, shoo."

* * *

Emilie and I started on our way to the water pump.

"What? Hauling water is fun? It's not my job, you know."

"I know. But you know what is fun?" I said, grabbing a bucket from beside the pump and filling it with water.

"What?" Emilie asked, as I tossed her a bucket, too.

"WATER FIGHTS!" I exclaimed, splashing her with water, and she doing the same.

We had a great time, but soon she wanted to go back to dry up to go to the chickens.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" She asked, before she went on her way.

"Yeah. I like being alone sometimes." I said, smiling, and tied my jean jacket to my waist instead.

"Suit yourself." She said, and walked back.

I sat down on the platform thing of the pump, and removed my pigtails, shaking the water off.

"Bonanza City…" I said. "This place… You really don't know what will happen next."

I noticed that the cameraman who filmed our water fight hadn't left. I patted the seat next to me and he sat down.

"I'm Aly." I said, smiling, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He smiled, and shook my hand. "Of course I know who you are. Hey, I'm Craig."

"Well hello, Craig. Hey, aren't you the guy who filmed me and Jimmy?" I said, recognizing his face.

"Yeah. And the one who gave you that aspirin." He said, smiling.

"Hmm. Cool. So are you like my personal cameraman or something?"

"Actually, yes, I am. Each one of us are given one to two specific kids to follow and you're my second."

**_A/N: Bear with me. I'm making this up as I go. This part is actually just a filler… It's not very important… But maybe it will be in the future. LOL IDEK._**

"Oh. Who's your first?"

"Your brother." He said, smiling. He was actually good-looking…

"How old are you? You look kinda young to have _this_ as a job…" I said slowly, not meaning to offend him.

"Yeah, well. Actually, I want to be a filmmaker, so this is just like, a crash course… I'm only twenty-two." He said, chuckling.

"Oh. Wow." I said, laughing.

"You seem to hang around with that Michael kid a lot." He said, smiling as if to suggest something.

"_That_ obvious?" I said, heat rising up to my cheeks.

"It's pretty obvious for the both of you. You two are so adorable together." He chuckled.

"Yeah well… I don't know. I don't really want to _think_ right now."

"Ok."

We had a moment of silence, until he got up. "Well, I should go see what your brother's up to."

"Alright. See ya."

"You're okay being alone here? I think it's gonna rain…"

"I'm heading back soon."

"Ok. Bye, Aly."

"Bye, Craig." He gave a salute and headed for town.

I just sat there, clearing my mind of all things, and recalling everything that has happened the past week.

Then I heard – and felt – a huge _whoosh _of wind.

**_Michael – Day Nine_**

We were still in the kitchen when we spotted a twister headed our way. We were all freaking out; even the cameramen were frantically running back to their camp-place-thing.

We decided on calling everyone to the saloon. Once we cleared out the town, the council members were trying to get order.

"Greens and Reds over here, Yellows and Blues over there!" Laurel commanded, and we followed suit.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine-" she started counting us in our district, starting with herself.

"One, two," She started again. "eight, nine… We're missing someone!" She shouted.

"ALY!" I shouted, searching for Emilie.

"Hey Michael," Mike greeted. "something wrong?"

"Mike, man, where's Emilie?"

"There." He said, pointing to a small group at a table.

"EMILIE!" I shouted, and pushed my way to her. "WHERE'S ALY?" I asked, her, desperation in my voice.

Her eyes widened, and the group looked at both of us. "Wahhhr Pom."

"What?" I asked, since she said it so softly.

"Water Pump. Michael, SHE'S AT THE WATER PUMP!" She said, getting up, and heading outside.

We were reaching for the swinging doors when Jesse, Greg, and Blaine blocked our way.

"You can't go out there!" Blaine said in his thick accent.

I looked at Jesse. "Jesse. Your sister is out there." I said, and it was the only words needed for us to push out of the saloon and into the streets. The producers and cameramen were telling us to go back inside, but we told them our story and they let us go.

"ALY! ALY WHERE ARE YOU?" I said, covering my face while squinting my eyes, and using my bandana to cover my mouth and nose.

"HERE! Ugh, help me…" I heard, as we walked closer to the pump.

"Michael! Over here!" Jesse said, and I struggled to get towards him, with a cameraman following.

When I saw her, my heart dropped. A huge branch – _more of a trunk, really_ – was lying on top of her, making her cough up some blood, and she had some cuts on her beautiful face.

"ALY!" I shouted, kneeling next to her, and Jesse and I lifted the branch off her.

Jesse picked her up and we lifted her in a fireman's carry back to the saloon. When we entered, we lay her down on one of the large tables. Soon, everyone was surrounding us.

* * *

I checked her pulse, she was okay. I grabbed some napkins from the bar and dabbed at the blood surrounding her mouth. Jimmy was hugging her, crying.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course. Aly's a strong person. They've called the paramedics." I said, and stepped back.

"Guys, give her some air." Jesse said, and they all backed up. He stroked her hair, willing her to say something. A few minutes passed, and still no Aly, still no paramedics.

I heard a sob, and saw that it was coming from Jesse. "Hey man, don't cry." I heard Greg say.

"She could have a concussion! Or worse! She could be in a coma!" He shouted, gripping her hand.

"Well, I'm not, Jess." We looked up to see that she has opened her eyes, and smiling, sadly.

"ALY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jimmy exclaimed, hugging her leg.

"Well aren't you the trooper." Jesse said, standing to hug her.

She looked at me, and we smiled at each other. "Don't _ever_ scare us like that." I said, hugging her as well.

"GROUP HUG!" Campbell squeaked and everybody leaned in.

"Gah I love you guys…" Aly said, giggling.

"Paramedics are here." Said Tom Forman, the Executive Producer.

"I'm fine." Aly said, trying to sit up. "Nevermind."

The Paramedics put her on a stretcher, and they rolled her out.

"They'll just fix her up. Won't take that long. Kids, _please_ be safe. You never know what happens here." Tom pleaded, walking out of the saloon.

There was a moment of silence, and we all broke up into small groups. Everyone was discussing the accident.

"Michael, if it weren't for you, she could be dead." Jesse said, clapping my back.

"I doubt that, but, she could've been worse." I said, smiling.

"You're a good man." He said smiling. "Listen, I know you like her."

"Oh no." I said, bracing myself for the worst, shutting my eyes, trying to protect myself.

"Uh… Michael?" He said, and I opened one eye.

"Aren't you gonna like, beat me up now?" I said, still holding my arms in front of me.

"No." He said, chuckling. "Didn't I just say that you were a good man?"

"But, like, five days ago you said that I'd be a horrible boyfriend."

"Yeah, but, Aly gave me the details, and you're a good person, so… What? Do you want my blessing or not?" He said, snickering. "Aly deserves a guy like you."

"Actually I think it's 'Aly is out of my league'." I said, sighing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You deserve each other." He said, and started walking to Migle. "See you around, lover boy."

"Jesse." I said, grunting.

* * *

Honestly, I don't really want to rush things.

But since everyone can see it, it's time for me to make a move.

Or, at least, just go a little further.

Maybe not now, but soon.

Not that soon, though.

**_Allison – Day Nine_**

The paramedics did some tests to see that I was fine. They didn't keep me that long, though. Once they were convinced after giving me some treatments, they let me go.

I was walking in the middle of town when I saw some of the guys near the outhouses. I walked over, and ran up behind Michael – the first one I saw.

I hugged him from behind, and he turned back from resting a little. "Aly! You're all better!" He said, as he hugged me again, twirling me.

He set me down and I smiled. "Yeah, hey-"

"Aly! Lil' sis! You're better!" Jesse said, carrying me like a toddler.

"Jesse!" I said, hugging him, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He set me down – again – as he kissed me on the forehead. "Don't you ever pull something like that again, you understand me?"

"Yeah. As if I wanted to, anyway."

"Miss Allison Mitchell. You're better!" Greg said, coming up with Blaine, and the others came round, too.

"Hey!" I said, and hugged them all. They finally cleared, and I was left standing next to Michael.

"Well, gotta get back to work." He said, smiling, referring to the outhouses.

"Hey," I said, pulling his arm. "I talked to Craig a while ago. He told me everything."

"Craig? Who's Craig?" He asked, getting slightly mad.

"My camera-dude." I said, smiling. He relaxed, and his cheeks turned a little rosy.

"Oh… ha-ha… sorry." He said, shoving his hands to his pockets.

"Yeah." I smiled, shaking my head. "Anyway, he said that you're the one who thought about me. Who went looking for me."

"Yeah, well, it was no big deal."

"Yes, it was. The paramedics said that I could have choked. With all the blood and dust and all. You practically saved my life." I said, as I pulled me him towards a more private area – the shade behind the chicken coop.

"Well, I'm just happy to help." He said, as I heard him hitch his breath.

I stepped closer to him – his back was towards the wall but he wasn't leaning on it, and I practically trapped him. I took it as a good sign that he didn't move away, and thought, _I want to kiss him so bad. He looks so… attractive right now. He's sweating a little, and he's holding his breath as if he's nervous._

And I moved in.

**_Michael – Day Nine_**

"Yes, it was. The paramedics said that I could have choked. With all the blood and dust and all. You practically saved my life." She said, as she pulled me to a more secluded area.

"Well, I'm just happy to help." I said, as I hitched my breathing at the closeness of our bodies.

She stepped closer to me, and I thought, _I want to kiss her so bad. Her brown hair is a little messy, her lips – a dark shade of pink._

She closed her eyes, and slid her hands into my tangled hair. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I kept my eyes open, though.

And in that moment that her lips touched my cheek, I felt… wobbly.

I felt fireworks explode inside me.

I felt like my face was on fire.

She gave a little push, then backed away slowly. My insides stopped flipping, and I was relaxed.

But that part of skin on my left cheek felt so light, yet heavy at the same time. I don't know how to explain it.

She stood in front of me again, at the comfortable distance we're used to, and she smiled.

I touched the part where her soft lips touched me, and blushed even harder. Good thing it was pretty dark, where we were.

"I'm sorry." Aly said, as she started backtracking.

"No." I said, tugging her wrist, and pulling her closer. "It's fine." I said, smiling calmly.

"I shouldn't have – I just wanted to show you how thankful I am to have you around, but that was stupid."

"No, no it's not. Just relax, ok, Aly?" I said, tilting her chin upwards. I saw her blush a little, and felt those fireworks starting again.

She smiled, and said, "C'mon. You've got a job to do."

* * *

The Council called everyone to the Journal House and asked everyone to form a single line. They were holding Gold Star nominations.

I was in line with Hunter, Eric, Zach, Colton, and DK somewhere in the front. Aly and some others were one of the last.

"Hey where'd you disappear to with Aly during re-tipping?" Eric questioned me, garnering the attention from our small group.

"No where. She just thanked me for being a good friend, that's all." I replied.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" DK suggestively added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! Well, yeah…" I said, feeling flips in my stomach.

"Oooh! Daddy got game! But then maybe again she just got a concussion and you know…" Eric said, fist-bumping Hunter.

"You guys kissed?" Zach said, smiling with Colton.

"No! She kissed me!" I said defensively, reminding myself to keep my voice down.

"So was it hot and dirty? Or wet and drowny?" Eric said, playfully punching my shoulder.

"Shut up. It wasn't mouth-to-mouth." I said, but secretly wishing it was.

"THIRD BASE ALREADY? Man, you're my hero." He said, ruffling my hair. DK, Hunter, Eric, and Colton laughed while others stared.

"Shut up! No, man! Dude, she kissed me on my cheek." I said. "And, gross. There are kids here." I said, slapping his arm.

"That's it? A kiss on the cheek? Never mind, Michael, you're a loser." He joked.

Even Hunter slapped his arm now. "Quit it!"

"Quit hitting me!" Eric hit Hunter back.

"Enough!" Zach said, getting in between them.

"Thank you." Hunter said, glaring at Eric.

"Anyway, Michael, go on." Colton said, with his heavy accent.

"What else is there to say?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Maybe how _you felt_. I know you wanna say somethin'."

"Well, I don't know. I felt my insides flipping-"

"It's called _constipation,_ dude." Eric said, laughing. Zach shut him up, and gestured for me to continue.

"Not like that, beef head. Like, I felt fireworks inside of me, exploding-"

"LIKE DIARRHEA, THEN!" Eric said, literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Just because you'll never get a girlfriend doesn't mean that you gotta pick on those who can." Hunter said, making Eric shut up. He snickered.

"As I was saying," I said, getting mad at Eric already as he held his hands up. "I felt great. Amazing. _It_ felt great. Maybe it was just that to her, but it means more to me."

"You're in deep, bro." DK said, smiling and shaking his head. "You're adorable!" He squealed, squeezing my cheeks.

I smacked his hands away and pushed him off. "Yeah, shut up."

Just then, Greg came out of the Journal House and looked at me. "Next," He said, and walked away with Jesse and Blaine – who went in way before us, so it's impossible Jesse heard anything.

I walked in to the room, and was greeted by the four Council Members.

**_Allison – Day Nine_**

"You _kissed_ him?!" Morgan, Sophia, Migle, and Natasha exclaimed quietly, as we waited in line to nominate for the Gold Star.

"On the cheek! I was just thanking him for everything. It's not a big deal…" I retorted, crossing my arms defensively.

"Uh, yes it is!" Migle announced, throwing her hands in the air.

"When two people who are perfect for each other share a kiss – either on the lips or the cheek – but a kiss nonetheless, it is a HUGE deal!" Sophia said, going smarty-pants on me.

"Ok! Chill!" I said, pushing her away from me gently.

"Spill the deets!" Natasha said, jumping up and down.

"Well, I was hesitant at first… I didn't know what came over me but it just did." I gulped.

"Allison Mitchell. Have you _ever_ kissed a boy?" Morgan asked me.

"Morgan, no boy would ever survive going near me. Jesse's always around."

"So a pretty girl like you who is fourteen years old has never kissed a boy? At all?"

"Yeah." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're in _love._" Migle teased, dragging the 'o'.

"So? You're in love with my brother!" I say, snickering. She shoots me a worried look, and tells me to be quiet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, this is about you, not me." She says, breathing deeply. "Hun, you should totes go for it."

"I'm not gonna do the chasing."

"Hun, it's the twenty-first century. Girls can survive if it was just us on the planet."

"Nooo. How can we have new generations without male counterparts?" I questioned her. Being a smart-fart. "But yeah, you're right."

"Of course." She said, smiling as if she won something.

* * *

During dinnertime, we decided that we should split and eat with people who weren't in our district.

So, Sophia, Morgan, and I sat with Natasha, Migle, Maggie, Madison, and Randi.

Kennedy sat with Savannah, Alex, and a few others.

Laurel ate with Mike, Anjay, Taylor, and some others.

Michael, Hunter, and Eric sat with DK, Guylan, Greg, Blaine, and some others.

Jimmy and Campbell sat with Cody, Pharaoh, and some others as well.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Michael?" Maggie said, as we settled into the table. I blushed, since it was obviously directed towards me.

"Yeah… about that…" I said, and started giving her the story.

"Not even!" She said, laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You two are FREAKING ADORABLE together." She said, smiling.

"Well, thanks... I guess." I said, giggling.

Dinner was a blast. I swear, I bet we were the loudest table in the Mess Hall. We talked about boys, jokes, music, etc. Whatever we could. I think the whole split thing worked well.

**_Michael – Day Nine_**

We weren't having dinner as a district anymore, we decided that we should go around and get to know more people.

I sat with the older boys, with Hunter and Eric in tow, at the other side of the room from Aly. Her table seemed to be doing well. They were laughing so hard and they were so loud that eventually the Council had to ask them to tone it down a little.

"You are too funny." Jesse commented me as conversation died down at our table.

"What?" I asked, as attention was now focused to us.

"Can't you take your eyes off her for a second? She's not gonna get hurt… or stolen." He said, snickering.

"They _are_ in _love_…" DK teased me, making 'goo-goo' eyes.

"Shut up." I grunted, resting my head on the table as Greg and Blaine clapped my back. "Well, how about you and Migle?" I said, staring at Jesse.

"Migle's cute, and all, but I've been in a long-distance relationship. It's not gonna work out, bro." He said, shaking his head.

"Maybe it could work. It's only two states apart. She's from Illinois." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "And what about you and Sophia?" I said to Greg.

"I dunno. I think that we've got a love/hate thing. I can't tell." Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's a yes. She likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll take it. Thanks, man." He said, fist-bumping me.

"And you and Natasha." I said, now talking to Blaine.

He shook his head.

"C'mon. We can all tell that you like her." I said, and the rest of the table agreed.

"Yeah, sure, but, she won't like someone like me." Blaine said, showing disdain for himself.

"Sure she will, B-man!" Jesse said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah man, just believe." Greg said, looking dramatic.

"Mhmmm." Blaine said, and we ate our meal in a somewhat comfortable silence.

**_A/N: Soooooo this chapter is all about the love lives and whatnot hence the title. Please R&R!_**

**_Ugh. Okay even I'm hating myself right now. All this sexual tension. It's eating me…_**

**_But you have to understand that I can't rush things between the two. Heheh._**

**_READ LuvLife113's story "Kid Nation" IT'S AWZM PAWZM_**

* * *

_SUPER special thanks to:_

_LuvLife113 - thanks for reviewing super long! Haha! Nooo. Aly's condition is a phobia... and it sounds pretty weird haha. GUESS! I'll try to inject more Jesse/Aly moments in. THEY'RE SUPAR KYEWT. :3 THANKS AGAIN!_

_danispring - Thank you! That's what I've been aiming to do! I'm trying to follow the outline of the show, but make it mine... yeah :)) Same with the characters... I try to.. 'mold' them into my own but try to be consistent with the uniqueness of each personality. :) Thanks for the review!_

_OBVIOUSLY ENTEI - You posted several times, so here goes! :D_

_Review #1: School starts June here in the Philippines :) we don't follow the international cycle of September-July :) Yay! I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to fill Sophia's shoes so... what's the word... adequately? Haha. Thanks for noticing!_

_#2: Yeah. this chappie's in yer honor (Hope it's up to your standards haha) :D I REALLY wanna read your story soon! EXCITED~ (BTW it's Aly, not Ally :P) I'm fine with whatever you do with her, just nothing that'll be so totally morally wrong. (wanna gimme some credit? HAHA JK) OH! AND CAN ALY BE IN TEAM PEETA IS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT? 'Coz there's no way that Aly won't share her love of boys who bake buns ;)_

_#3: When you posted this review, I thought you were joking. YOU WERE ACTUALLY SIRIUS AND I LOVE YOU POR DUT. *gives a huge bear hug and super ultra mega high-five* KABOOM! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._

_Number 1 - Thank you so very berry much :3 I REALLY appreciate you saying it's one of your favorites. When I read it, the clouds parted and light shined down on my soul HAHA YESSS, I loved your review! Thank youuu!_

_Deuce - YES, I GOT MAD SKILLZ. HAHA! Yes, I am originally from the Philippines. 100% PROUDLY PINOY! (But then again I have like 1/16 British blood... 1/4 Chinese blood.. uh... 1/8 Spanish blood... BUT THE REST IS FILIPINO haha) Believe me, there are A LOT more people here that are WAY better than I am! :) Salamat po sa suportahan ninyo! (Means 'Thank you for your support' in Filipino! :P)_

_Tres Leches - I wanna start with saying I LOVE YOUR NAME haha :) Thank you for sayin' I got fire. (That's what you mean by 'I got flare' right...? Thankshoo!) Yeah, I questioned myself about the current stuff too, but it's hard to look for updated things that are five years old now lol_

_Numbah Four - ARE YOU REFERENCING KIDS NEXT DOOR OR I AM NUMBER FOUR I LIKE BOTH TEEHEE. Thanks for the compliment! I truly appreciate it! Keeps me going. :) I'm a pretty big Potterhead, and YES I LOVE HUNGER GAMES. (I'm kinda torn between the two because Peeta's like, supercalifragelisticexpialid ociously sweet but Katniss always has to play the protective role if ya get what I mean... and Gale's like MONDO SEXYYY but there's this thing about him that kinda doesn't mix so... yeah :D) I also like a lot of other books, especially fiction, sci-fi, and chick-lit ;P_

_FiveGoldenRings - Every time I read your name there's a voice in my head singing it from 12 Days of Christmas... Oh, there it is again. HAHA. Thanks for the awesome comment! Digital red velvet cupcakes fo yo!_

_6Kids - Your name reminds me of that cartoon 6teen heheh. ANYWAY, thank you sooo super duper much. I'm actually kind of stuck with what to do, but I'm sure that once I accomplish most of the things in my thick skull, it'll come flooding back to me :)_

_Seven O' Clubs - THANK YOU. SO. MUCH. I know I keep saying it over and over, but really, it's coming from the deepest, bloodiest pits of my heart! :D_

_Eight of Spades - I like that! Entei-nator. Haha. So are all of you like, a 'barkada'? I mean, a close group of friends in like, school or something? 'Coz that's just COOLIO. Miss my updates no more! Hahah... but yeah, I'll try to, but it's hard updating now because I've just entered high school and I'm getting mild culture shock :( BUTT, have fun reading, please!_

_Fae - We meet again! Haha. Thanks so much for your efforts to review :) It really puts a HUGE smile on my face every time :D_

_Ten of Hearts - You've read my story a million times? AWWWWW. A MILLION RAINBOW SPRINKLES FOR YOUR SOUL DEARLY BELOVED. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for saying that! I've seen A LOT of other AMAZING writers, and to hear that is just... *angels start singing* . THANK YOU!_

_Eleven - Thank you so very very very much! I'm usually one of those people who are often unrecognized for talents and stuff, and to hear that just fills me up with butterflies and fireworks! THANKSHOO BERRY MUCHO._

* * *

_I'm gonna try writing for other fandoms, too. They've all actually been started to some extent, but the thing is that they're just... too many {SO DIVERSE! :O}. PM me to tell me which one you like! [They're all romances with OCs, 'coz I'm a sucker for sweet young love and having my own char. ;)]_

_ Fred Weasley from the Harry Potter series (I love him so much that I wanna [try to] do the whole friggin series! James Phelps, book/movie-verse IDK)  
__ Peter Pan from Peter Pan (Jeremy Sumpter, movie-verse)  
__ Edmund Pevensie from the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian+ (Skandar Keynes, movie-verse)  
__ Logan Mitchell/Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush (I'm not sure which one to choose. Logan Henderson/Carlos Peña Jr., TV show-verse)  
__ "Crash" from The Story of Tracy Beaker (Darragh Mortell, TV show-verse)  
__ Seth Clearwater from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Boo Boo Stewart, movie-verse)  
__ Lash from Sky High (Jake Sandvig, movie-verse+)  
__ Klaus Baudelaire from A Series of Unfortunate Events (Liam Aiken, movie-verse+)  
__ Jake Baker from Cheaper by The Dozen 2 (Jacob Smith, movie-verse)  
__ Jesse Aarons from Bridge to Terabithia (Josh Hutcherson, post-movie-verse)  
__ Seth from Race to Witch Mountain (Alex Ludwig, movie-verse+)  
__ Bryce Loski from Flipped (Callan McAuliffe, post-movie-verse)  
__ 'Moose' from Step Up 3 (Adam Sevani, movie-verse)  
__ Ty Blue from Shake It Up! (Roshon Fegan, TV show-verse+)  
__ Jared Grace from The Spiderwick Chronicles (Freddie Highmore, movie-verse)  
__ Zach Mooneyham/Freddy Jones from School of Rock (not sure yet, movie-verse)  
__ Noah Curtis from 2012 (Liam James, post-movie-verse)  
__Rodrick Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Devon Bostik, movie series-verse+)_  


_ Robin from Teen Titans (Dick Grayson, TV show-verse)  
__Wilbur Robinson from Meet the Robinsons (movie-verse+)_

**_Note: The ones with the "+" means that it goes beyond (even after) the given category. _**


	10. 310: Bite Me

**Chapter 10: Bite Me.**

**_A/N: Yo! Guys! CAN YOU BELIEVE I'M STILL ALIVE? Heheheh. Sorry, it's just that a lot has been happening in school lately. If you wanna know more, scroll to the bottom :)_**

**_Soooo. Reviews will be answered at the bottom, like last time. I really appreciate all of them! And keep 'em coming! If it weren't for those reviews, I wouldn't be posting this even during my break - technically, not a break. My teachers still gave me pooploads of stupid projects, which makes me wonder what the meaning of life is-_**

**_GUYS! I posted a poll. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 13 responses. Thanks!_**

**Anyway, ****_ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

**_Allison – Day Ten_**

"Wake up, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the town is stinking!" I said, as I paraded into the boys' bunk early in the morning after I got changed.

"SHUT UP, ALY!" Eric said, sending a pillow flying in my direction.

I dodged it and threw it back to him. "WAKE UP!" I sang, in a harmonious tune.

Okay, not _that_ harmonious. I was trying to wake them up not sing them back to sleep.

I saw Michael curled up at the corner of the room. I tiptoed over and straddled him.

I leaned closer to his face, and he started waking up.

He opened his eyes slowly…

"BOO!" I shouted, and he jumped. I started laughing, and I fell back next to him, on the sleeping bag, leaning against the wall.

"You certainly got me up." He said, resting on his right elbow to look at me.

I calmed down and looked at him. _He's so cute with bed-head._

I laid on my side, in a fetal position, smiling.

"What?" he asked, thinking that I was making fun of him or something.

"Nothing." I said, sitting up to hug him. He hugged me back, and was a little surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked as we pulled away, my arms still around his neck and his hand on my waist.

"It's just that… You're such a good person. An even better friend. I don't deserve someone like you to look out for me." I said, as I went in for another hug, sitting on his lap like I did when I was younger to hug my mom.

He started stroking my hair, and rubbing circles on my back. "I think it's the other way around, Aly. You're amazing. You have a kind heart, an intelligent mind, and beautiful soul." He said, and I looked him in the face.

He sat up properly, not leaning on his elbow anymore. He was actually shirtless, and, well, you know…

As I realized this, I blushed, and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong now?" He said, pulling away so he can see my face. He tilts my chin upward, and I blush even harder.

"Yorrr zurtelsss." I say.

"What?"

"You're shirtless." I said, hiding in his neck again.

"Oh. Does it bother you?" He asked slowly.

"Umm… No! Not at all… I was just thinking that you might be feeling cold and all…" I mumbled, blushing even harder.

"Alright. 'Coz I'm not moving for a while. This feels nice." He whispered as he pulled me into him again.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "You're like my guardian angel or something. Pardon my cliché."

He smiled at me, sending me shivers as he stroked my jaw line, and said, "And you're mine."

I hugged him one last time. "Alright. I'll go now, please get everyone up, or no breakfast." I announced loudly beside Eric, sending them a playful glare.

**_Michael – Day Ten_**

"Alright. 'Coz I'm not moving for a while. This feels nice." I whispered as I pulled her into me again.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "You're like my guardian angel or something. Pardon my cliché."

I smiled at her, tracing my thumb over her scarred jaw line, and said, "And you're mine."

We hugged one last time. "Alright. I'll go now, please get everyone up, or no breakfast." She announced loudly beside Eric, shoving him a little and sending them threatening glares.

As she left the room, I stood and went to get changed.

"GET UP." I said, loudly after, getting right beside everyone's ear. None of them made a single move, and I started dragging everyone up their feet.

They finally got up, groaning and groggy, and I banged the door shut with a, "SEE YOU IN THE MESS HALL!"

I walked happily, smooth in stride. I bumped into Zach and Cody along the way.

**_A/N: Heheh. See what I did there? ZACK AND CODY :P Childhood~_**

"Hey, guys. What brings you two up so early?" I waved, slowing down so I can pace with them.

"Hi Michael." They replied, smiling widely.

"We feel really bad about our district being complete butt-heads, so we decided that we'll pick up some slack." Cody said, shaking his head.

"Well, on the bright side, your district aren't _complete_ buttheads." I chuckled, grabbing by their necks and ruffling their hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, WHATEVER!" Zach laughed, pulling out of my grasp.

* * *

"OH EM!" Aly shrieked, laughing wildly and banging her fists on the table. "OH, GOSH! That was hilarious!" She said, taming down.

"What was?" Hunter asked, as he slid his plate on the table.

"The joke Michael just said!" She chortled, clutching her sides. "Say it! Say it!" She demanded, whacking my arm repeatedly.

"Okay, okay!" I surrendered, chuckling at her cuteness. "I got this from _Seriously Funny Kids_." I smiled at the younger boy, and he smiled back, expressing his love for the show himself.

"Okay, Hunter. Ever heard of the movie _Constipated_?" I asked, smiling already.

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

I waited a little before delivering the punch line, "_BECAUSE IT NEVER CAME OUT!_" He burst in laughter, and the rest of the table laughed too. Aly doubled over in incredible laughter.

**_A/N: SO, here's the story for this part. My batch was on the bus going home from our batch seminar, and all us people at the back were laughing like crazy because of this. My friend told us the joke and we were all seriously laughing like crazy._**

"Oh, God, Michael. That's…"

"DISGROSSTING, I KNOW, but it's as hilarious as an rhinoceros wearing a bikini jumping on a pogo stick." Aly commented, almost about to literally ROFL.

"Wow. Random." Morgan said, giggling as well.

"T'is my middle name, darling." She said, bowing her torso.

We finally calmed down, and ate our lunch in happy exchanges. We were seated in our districts again and when we saw Olivia and Mallory, we greeted the latter a happy birthday.

"So what do you guys think about the other districts?" I heard from the left side of the table, which had apparently come from Laurel's mouth.

"They're alright…" Kennedy said, obviously confused with the sudden change of topic. "Why?"

I started to listen intently, as well as some of the others.

"Well… Blue's _SERIOUSLY_ bipolar. Yellow's totally lazy, and the Reds are just… there." She said.

"I agree." Sophia said rather coldly, as she chewed her food. "Because it's true. But I don't want to be the district that thinks we're all high and mighty, gossiping about the flaws of the other districts when it took us more than a week to finally get out of Laborers."

"I'm with you all the way." Aly said, suddenly looking down and pointing to the sky, her a_dork_able self bringing smiles to our faces.

"Yeah. That'd be mean." Campbell commented from the other end of the table, Jimmy nodded his head with his cheeks full.

"Just saying." Laurel said harmlessly. "But yeah, I wouldn't really want that either."

"You're a bitch, _just saying_." I heard Sophia mumble from beside me, and we snickered at each other.

"Chill, Soph." I said, and nudged her on the shoulder.

* * *

Soon later, Jonathan had called us all for a town meeting. Aly and I raced to the 'Town Hall' and she'd won… again… like… cheated… again

"CHEATER!" I exclaimed, huffing and chuckling at the same time.

"No way! I let you say the 'spaghetti' part!" She shouted. "You can't beat me, Michael! I am a runner!" She stated, walking past Jonathan who gave her a hi-five, laughing at us.

"Well, I'm an athlete, too!" She gave me a look as we sat on the first pew, me at the right end.

"A MATHLETE. Doesn't count, honey." She said, giggling.

"Uh, yes it does." I crossed my arms, smiling widely.

"Apart from counting numbers... Nu-uh." She whined, crossing her arms too, looking away.

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh –"

"-Will you two quit it?" Sophia laughed, sitting next to Aly. "What's it about this time?"

"_Aly_ doesn't believe that Mathletes are athletes." I said, grinning at Aly.

"'Coz they're not!" She retaliated, getting close to my face.

"One: Mathletes are _not _athletes. Two: Mathletes are… geeks." Sophia said, hi-fiving with Aly.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know that we're nerds, not geeks." I said, breaking up their hi-five.

"Same difference." Aly stuck her tongue out.

"Nu-uh." I retorted.

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Not again." Sophia said, smacking her forehead. "What's the difference, Michael?"

"Nerds are way cooler than geeks. _And_ dorks like you two." I said, crossing my arms and looking up in triumph.

"Ugh!" They both said, and smacked me on the arms.

"OW!" I shouted, now protecting myself. "No need to get violent."

"Violence is _sometimes_ the answer." Sophia commented, smirking.

"In this case, to shut the mouth of an arrogant Mathlete. Who BTW is a complete and utter _geek_." Aly said, sticking her tongue right in front of my face.

I leant in a millimeter. _I want to kiss her lips so badly. _But got interrupted once Jonathan started the meeting.

**_Allison – Day Ten_**

"Violence is _sometimes_ the answer." Sophia commented, smirking.

"In this case, to shut the mouth of an arrogant Mathlete. Who BTW is a complete and utter _geek_." I said, sticking out my tongue.

I stayed like this for two seconds and his face was pretty close to mine.

Then John had to ruin it by starting the damn meeting. I sat back, and listened intently. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Michael looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Welcome to the _windiest_ town hall meeting yet pioneers." John said, opening his arms in welcome. "How is life in Bonanza city?"

"Good," we said.

"I HAVE ONE QUESTION YOU GUYS!" Laurel stated from her seat, catching everybody's attention. "Why is the green district like, doing all the dishes? We did more dishes today than you guys did your whole time being the cooks." She said towards the Yellows.

Some of them shook their heads, taunting her. The rest of us: Greens, Blues, and Reds, nodded and were egging them on.

"We earned Upper Class and I don't care if people are mad at us or not." Taylor said from her seat, getting dirty looks from the audience.

"But Taylor," Olivia started, standing up from her bench. "even when you guys _did_ have a job, _ya didn't work_." She said, and we all cheered in agreement.

"Upper Class does have a choice to do what they want-" Taylor retaliated only to be cut off by Olivia.

"Being Upper Class does not give you a right to be a queen."

"Well, I can't say that I'm a pageant queen, but…" She started giggling.

We all scoffed, and an exceptionally loud one came from me. "What the frick." I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my legs.

Everybody seemed fed up with her already.

"The Upper Class _is_ queen and king of the jobs and all and they can do what they want." She continued, and it got really chaotic… again.

I covered my ears and ducked my head, and Sophia patted my back. She's the only one here other than Jesse who knows about my condition.

**_A/N: Guess what it is! Heheh._**

Once it sort of settled down, a young boy – Nathan from Blue took this as an opportunity to say, "Taylor, I'm getting a little bit tired of '_Deal with it_'."

Mumbles of agreement was heard, and Guylan from Red stood on his bench stating, "I second that opinion and also someday, the town's gonna make a decision that you don't like, and you're gonna see how we feel!"

"Yeah!" I heard from the people at the back, and I slightly slouched.

"Ugh." I said.

At this point, Taylor began to cry, fiddling with her Chapstick. And Sophia, beside me, stood up. "Who is unhappy with the job the council is doing?" she asked, and got more than half of the town to raise their hands in agreement.

Even I did. "Re-election!" she chanted, along with Eric and some others. "Taylor, you're dong a bad job. Deal with it."

Taylor cried and cried for some time, and I rolled my eyes.

"What a fake." I muttered. Michael looked at me. "What?" I questioned.

"Who knew you'd be so condescending." He commented simply.

"Well, _sorry_ if I don't like annoying little brats who always want it their way."

"How would you know about her?"

"Why? Do you think otherwise?"

"For all we know, she's in trouble."

"For all we know, the producers especially chose her as council to add drama to the show. Guess what," I said, whispering the next part. "It's working." I said very obnoxiously. _Was he seriously defending her?_

Taylor had now announced that she'll do better and everyone was cheering.

He gave me a look. "Jeez. Are you still on your period?"

I gave him a menacing look, too. My mouth hung open. "_Excuse_ me? You don't say that, Michael!" I crossed my arms, moved a little ways away from him, and sat with a straight back, head held high.

He shook his head. _Is he taunting me?_

I scoffed, and clapped along with the others when nobody raised their hands to go home.

Gold Star time. I sat straight again, and moved away even more when Michael tried to speak to me.

"This person has worked real hard, and I'm gonna go ahead and say it," Taylor said. "The Gold Star winner is Mallory."

We all cheered. Even though a part of me was saying that she got it just because it's her birthday, I knew she deserves it.

Little Mallory looked so ecstatic as she strode to the front. But I wasn't really paying attention considering hormones began to invade my thoughts.

_Michael is such an arrogant JERK!_

_He's so right. I should stop._

_Ugh! Why can't he take my side?_

_I'm being so mean to him!_

_OH EM GEE why am I such a bitch?_

_But Michael shouldn't be saying that!_

I swear, this went on for the WHOLE meeting. And the meeting was pretty damn long.

* * *

Leaving the town meeting, Michael still kept trying to talk to me. I gave him a look which said "Back off." and didn't speak to him for the rest of the day

**_Michael – Day Ten_**

_I am a complete shithead._ I just _had_ to go off and say something. Now, Aly won't hear me out. Even when we were celebrating Mal's birthday in the saloon.

_Why am I so stupid!_

Just this morning we were talking fine. _Cuddling_, even. But I can't do anything about it now, so I had to at least _try_ to sleep.

**_A/N: END of part 3! YAY! Stay tuned! REVIEW!_**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES :)**

A **HUGE** shoutout to the following:

_Obviously Entei: #1 - Yeah! I love THG. I have every book except for the World of THG. BTDUBBS, How old are you? Jas wondering :) I liked the movie, but when I read the book... I didn't really like Mr. Snicket's voice. I got annoyed when he said "Oh, I just got back from the tea party" I know it adds his own voice and style of narration, but I found it highly irritating. (But it's totes sad about his wife...)  
You're a homeschooler? Coolio! I remember my mom was considering homeschooling me last year... because of certain familial misfortunes. Oh well. I'll save that story for some other time._

_I'm not very sure about the American public school system, but... Well, here in the Philippines, the public school system is jank. As in literally, I'm (sadly) not exaggerating. I go to a private school. (PAREF Woodrose). It's a really good school, and it's great for personal development and whutnot. I just moved last year, and I couldn't be happier. Everybody is united and independent at the same time. It's really good. And there's always something happening whether it be a school event, inter-school event, exams, projects, trips, and other stuff like that. You really get active and you make new friends in the different clubs, varsities, and orgs ("organizations") available. Maybe you could come over for a year and try it out? *Nudge nudge wink wink cough cough* Hahahahha_

_Get an account soon so we can PM each other! It's easier to reply to than reviews haha (but reviews are still welcome!)_

_Anon - Noted :) I love Jake too! Especially in CBD2 :D I got it started, but I'll focus on this story first. Just tell me if you really want it up, and I'll see what I can do!_

_Obviously Entei: #2 - You got a job? Really? That's amazing! Anything you're saving for? I've missed ya too, hun! And I hope I get to see your story soon ;) Luviess! *Hugs*_

_Awesome Crackers - I really appreciate it! Thanks so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! (can you believe I typed that without any mistakes lol) I'll try squeezing some Jared in. I especially AH-DORE his "Holy Banana Bread" expression! That was the inspiration for Aly's "Holy Fruitcakes" signature expression haha I'll also try lengthening the chappies. The next few chapters I wrote are actually pretty long - hope they'll suffice. :)_

Obviously Entei: #3 - What book are you reading? I suggest you read some Sarah Dessen... And Sundays At Tiffany's by James Patterson. If you liked Harry Potter, read the Witch and Wizard series! It's amazayn :) YAY! Aly's in team PRRRRH!

_Honestly, I thought your name is Entei. But if it isn't, then I'd have to guess that your real name is an Adelaide or Adele or Mitch. Yeah. I like those names :P (Are either of them right? lol)_

* * *

**WHAT'S BEEN UP WITH ME LATELY :)**

So, in my school, there's this thing called Eucharistic Procession where friends and families gather in school for this thing where the priest brings the cross around campus, and we say a few prayers and sing a few songs. The priest walks on carpets made of flowers, made by the students and faculty. I designed my class' costumes for our presentation last August, and my teacher thought, "Oh, Bella can design clothes, she can design the class carpet too!" So I was one of the candidates to propose a floral carpet design for our class.

Guess what. They actually chose my design (and mine actually looked worse than my friend's okay I just don't even get it). So now, I have to catalogue flowers and do budgets and stuff, like for when I did with our costumes during that presentation.

Secondly, my english teacher wanted me and eight of my classmates to join this essay-writing competition, and so I did. Three entries passed for approval, including mine. (Hopefully, I win! Please pray for me guys :) ) I really hope I win because then I'd be able to get recognized in school, and that'd feel good :) [I'm on a scholarship, so I want to give the school all the more reason to keep me if I don't get the desired grades... I have to get an average of 90, and the work load is pretty difficult... I barely made it last year in seventh grade!]

Over the sembreak, my stupendous math teacher decided to give us this huge project to do. I have to make a grand total of 21 word problems. (I can actually get them online but I'd rather be original...)

* * *

**Thanks for the support, and keep them reviews coming, guys! I'll try to get back on track, but please don't expect too much. I love you all, and God bless! :) (DO NOT FORGET, vote on my page now!)**


	11. 411: The Love Birds

**Part 4. - Bless Us and Keep Us Safe**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Love Birds.**

**_A/N: I know I've been MIA lately, but Happy Holidays and all! Hope everyone enjoyed haha. Well, story is my laptop crashed and my files got erased. I didn't realize that I backed up everything in Google Drive but yeah... they're here now_haha.**

**_Please review! (Thanks to ObviouslyEntei for being so loyal and faithful :D)_**

**_Go check out LuvLife113's story Kid Nation. It will blow ya mind. :P_**

**_Anddd. Goiz I made a twitter :) Interact with meeeee! bellalalavv ;) Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll!_**

**_Sophia – Day Eleven_**

Okay. So. Aly and Michael are at war.

AGAIN.

Gosh, seriously. They like each other. And they're not even dating and already acting like an old married couple.

Everything is just BLARGGOPF. *Boom brain explodes.*

I seriously need Morgan and Kennedy to help me out on this!

**_Morgan – Day Eleven_**

I remembered the conversation Sophia and I had yesterday walking to the Water Pump. We just did it for the sake of helping out Aly, Michael, and Hunter.

We were wondering what made us deserve to be here, and what our reasons were.

Sophia said that I was one of the nicest people around here, and I truly appreciated that.

Not just because of the need to have a Gold Star, but because it's something that I really wanted to achieve.

**_Allison – Day Eleven_**

We were having breakfast, and I'm still not talking to Michael. I totes feel sad about it, especially guilty, but seriously? He did not need to say that.

So we were split up. I decided to sit with some of the younger ones like Zach, Morgan, Eric, Colton, and a few others. But really I was just chewing my food and listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, why don't Jews celebrate Christmas?" Colton asked Eric. I looked beside me to Eric, and stared at Colton on his other side.

"Do you seriously want me to answer to that?"

I nudged him, whispering, "I know it's you religion, but please, be respectful."

He looked at me and tamed down a bit.

"Hey Colton, why don't you tell Eric what you thought the meaning of Hanukkah was?" Zach asked, smirking.

_**A/N: Sorry if I can't relate to this very well… I don't have any Jewish friends, being raised in Christian and Catholic surroundings. I totally respect everybody's religion, even Hinduism (which I believe highly opposes Catholicism) and I can honestly say that I have never bashed on anybody who has a different religion.**_

I gave him a look as well. He just raised his hands in innocence, sniggering.

"Go, hit me." Eric said.

"I will personally and seriously hit both of you if you don't stop." I said, setting down my utensils.

"There were a bunch of people living in a crappy little village and they only had enough oil to last them a day and they lasted eight days whoop-de-doo." Zach continued, and I sighed in defeat.

"Seriously?" Eric said, glaring at Colton.

"Guys, I know that religion is a touchy subject, but please-" I started, only to be cut off by an angry Zach.

"Do you really wanna know what Hanukkah is about?" Zach tested. "It's about-"

"Yeah you guys won this stupid war and decided to celebrate it yadda, yadda, I don't wanna hear it anymore so shut up." Colton waved, continuing his meal.

"Hey Colton," Zach said, making the boy look up from his dish. He gave him the finger.

I sat there with Morgan, and the other girls open-mouthed. I decided to stand up and get my notebook in which I had been writing earlier.

I walked around the table, smacking the three of their heads. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." I stated, and sat back down in my seat.

"Aren't you a Christian too?" Colton asked, rubbing his head.

"Christian Catholic, and I refuse to be subjected to discriminating other religions." I announced, and went to scrub dishes.

Surprisingly, Michael was there, already scrubbing.

"What are you doing here? You're in Animals." I said, picking up a sponge.

He looked at me. "What? Only now that we're alone together you'll talk to me?"

I hung my mouth open. But I guess I deserve that. "No. Michael, I'm sorry. I seriously didn't mean to be so-"

"Save it, Aly! I'm getting really tired of you always complaining and me having to endure all of it!" He exclaimed, scaring me a bit. What happened to the gentle Michael I know?

He started to walk towards me and he trapped me with my back against the wall with his arms.

"Aly…" he said. "I really hate it when you treat me like shit."

I hid my face to my side. I'm seriously scared right now.

Flashbacks blurred in my mind. The silhouette of my father ganging up on me, holding up what looked like a baseball bat…

I let out a tear and bit my lip to prevent my screaming. I taste… blood…

I felt Michael retract his arms from either side of my head, and stand back.

"Aly? Are you alright?" He asked, now looking slightly concerned.

I opened one eye to take a peek at him. He just stared at me, and reached out a hand.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, Aly-"

"Get away from me!" I screamed, sliding down the wall to a crouch, and covered my head with my hands. I let my tears freely fall as I replayed the childhood flashbacks in my head.

"Aly! No, please don't cry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted you to see how fucking bad I feel about us always getting into petty arguments!"

"It's not about that!" I shrieked weakly, pulling my legs even closer.

"Oh, so you're mad about me being a Jew? Is that it? 'Coz religion's what everybody's fucking talking about now!" He seethed, standing straight up again. "Aly, I thought you're better than that." He said, and went to go back inside the Mess Hall.

"No! Michael! It's not about you either…" I said, but it was too late. He had already disappeared.

* * *

We all settled in our districts again, and Michael obliged to sit at the opposite end of me, settling in between Laurel and Eric.

Kennedy was at my right, and she asked, "Aren't you gonna sit with Michael?"

"Nope."

"Listen! All the Council members have a very important announcement to make!" Laurel stated, taking the stage. "We read the journal again today,"

"Okay. The journal said that if we wanted we could start up a religion service."

"What we were thinking is that we could just have one religion service for everyone and we could just choose selected people to come and speak."

Rumbles of disagreement erupted.

"Listen! Just listen! We know that this is a very touchy subject; some people's religions are very close to them and stuff… But is anyone completely absolutely positively against this?"

"I really believe that we should just keep them separate. Everybody has different beliefs and really if anybody's gonna change their beliefs-" Olivia started.

"If we did that you wouldn't necessarily have to change your beliefs." Mike reasoned, but Olivia still shook her head.

"Religion isn't something you can play with, and really, we can't have all religions in one room. It's gonna start arguments! I know that for a fact." Divad now said.

"What? We've been together in the same room before and we weren't religion-conscious." I said, standing up to get my point across.

"But aren't we arguing right now and then?" She retaliated.

"But it wasn't because of our religions!" I stated.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, knowing I won. Anjay was gesturing me to come up to the stage, and I complied.

"We just thought that it would be nice to learn about other people's religions!" Anjay said.

"Look at the world today!" Sophia interrupted. "Religion is the main thing that's splitting us up; it's starting wars. It's making people kill each other."

"I really don't get why you guys are so upset about this, sorry. Don't get me the wrong way, but, won't it be nice to learn something about something that isn't yours?" I asked, and it went silent for a while.

"There's a lot of things that are central between all religions and we can just focus on that instead of focusing on the differences." Alex said. I smiled as he retreated back to his seat. He looks like a penguin!

**_A/N: OMG! Guys watch this part again… When Michael smiled, it looked SO adorbs. :))_**

"That's why we're doing this! It's to keep everyone together." Laurel said.

"Really? Because if it's all just one service then it's gonna start arguments." Olivia riled up again. "And do you really want arguments all in one place?"

"Olivia!" Anjay strained.

"Do you? Tell me! Do you?"

"Oliv-"

"Do you?" She said, and finally pulled back her hand.

Anjay then went into lecture mode… which led to more chaos… which led to Mike demanding for "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

We all went silent and even I hung my mouth open.

"Guys…" I said, starting with a soft approach. "Aren't we all friends here? I mean, religions and beliefs aside, aren't we practically the same? I love my religion, too, but I'm willing to push through with this because I'm also interested in other religions. I absolutely know nothing about Judaism, or Hinduism, or those other religions which aren't Catholic, but hey, I'm willing! I'm not necessarily going to change my religion because those people want me to, or their religion seems better. I'm firm and strong in what I believe in, and I'm not letting that change." I stated. "Just think about it… it's not a life or death situation… it's just like one of those 'Getting to Know You' activities in school. I don't think the council wants to pressure you guys into participating, so please, just think about it." I concluded, and headed out, aware that if I stayed any longer I might've been consumed in loud bickering again.

**_Jesse – Day Eleven_**

Aly had just gave her innocent speech about the whole religious service and walked out the door. We stayed silent for a while. I could tell we felt ashamed and were thinking about it more carefully.

Then Mike had to open his big mouth.

"So, here's what's going to happen. We're going to kick it off all together as one body this afternoon and just hold whatever service you want, okay?"

"Goodbye! Go! Leave! Do whatever you want!" The council said, telling them to get the hell out.

This town seriously has some rethinking to do.

**_Allison – Day Eleven_**

I was sitting alone on the steps of Green Bunkhouse 1. Alex came up to me, paper and crayon in hand.

"Hi Aly."

"Hey Alex." I said, offering him the seat beside me. He sat.

"Do you want to participate in my survey?" He asked innocently, one-tooth smile and all.

"Sure. What's it about?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"What's you religion?"

Should've seen that coming. "Christian Catholic. So is Jesse." I replied, glancing over his list.

Craig the Camera dude came by, smiling. "Whatcha got there?"

Alex looked up and lay down on his side, inspecting his paper. He began reading out his data, and I smiled at his cuteness.

"Thanks, kid." Craig said. Alex just smiled up at him, and continued going about the survey.

"Hi, Craig." I greeted, and he took Alex's seat when the young boy left.

"Hey, Aly. Heard your little speech a while ago. Very touching." He said, placing a hand on his left chest where his heart should be.

"Haha." I said, smacking his shoulder with my notebook – the same one I used for hitting the boys earlier.

"Hey, no hitting awesome camera dudes."

"Right." I said, dragging out the 'i'.

"Your life must be really downhill now."

I looked at him. "How-"

"One and two, you're alone and not with Michael. Three, the whole town is thinking about your opinion which makes you seem different. Four, you're talking to me when you shouldn't. Five, you're not smiling-"

"Gee, thanks for pointing out why." I said sarcastically.

"Just trying to help. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. It'll just make me feel worse. I said, fiddling with my hands.

"From what I've observed, you're a strong girl, Aly. Of all people you'd know what to do." He said, standing back up. "Well, better see what your devious brother is up to again."

"What has he done so far?"

"Graffiti, pranks, usual teenager stuff."

"Alright, bye Craig. Tell him to be careful for me, k?" I requested, and he nodded, going off.

I saw Michael walk around the corner with Eric and Hunter from the corner of my eye. He looked at me, and seemed as though he were to walk over, but I hurriedly stood up and went to the second floor of the saloon.

* * *

I sat there a lone for quite a long time. I even skipped lunch. After crying and crying, I heard some footsteps ascend the stairs, and looked up to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sadness mixed with anger dripping in my voice.

He looked down sadly. "Forgive me."

"Go away." I demanded, hugging my knees closer and pushing myself even closer into the corner.

"Aren't you hungry? I didn't see you during lunch."

"You didn't even do anything during the town meeting!"

He handed me a plate of food, but I didn't budge.

"Aly, I'm sorry." He said, coming closer.

"No! I'm sick and tired of this town continuously fighting it's getting irritating! I'm going home next town meeting!" I shrieked.

"But you have me." He said, taking me into my arms. He held me like a toddler.

"No difference, Jesse." I said, sobbing even harder. "I'm leaving. I officially hate it here." I stated, hearing the Council ringing the bell to signal the start of the ceremony.

"I'm sorry." He said, and I buried myself closer to him. "Do you want to go?"

I thought about it. "Okay. Better make the best out of my last days here."

We helped each other get up. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Would I joke about this?"

* * *

We walked, arms linked towards the "Journal House".

The four leaders saw us coming. "Jesse… Aly." They greeted.

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying, Aly." Mike pointed out.

"I have. I'm leaving next town meeting."

"WHAT?!" They chorused.

"Yeah." I said, sighing. "I'm tired of all the fighting."

"It'll get better! I promise!" Laurel said, coming over and hugging me.

"But how would you know? We've been fighting since day one until the sheep showdown." I reasoned.

"And I said I'm sorry…" She sniffled. Was she crying? "Oh, Aly! I'm really so, so sorry! I was jealous and everything! Please don't leave! Think about Michael and Jesse and Sophia-"

"They clearly don't want me here." I said, and sighed again. "Ugh. Let's just get this over with."

I sat on the steps. We waited for like, five minutes and nobody showed up. "I HATE THIS TOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and dashed to my bunk.

Sophia, Morgan, Michael, and Jimmy and Campbell were inside.

I stared at all of them, and they all stared at me.

"Aly… have you been crying?" Sophia asked.

"Like you'd worry. Aren't you a Jew?" I said, grabbed my guitar and made to leave. I'm not gonna play it or anything. I'm just not leaving my baby with these people.

"Weren't you saying that in the first place we shouldn't be criticizing each other?"

"Well, congratulations, you made me think otherwise." I said smugly, and tried to leave again when Jimmy stopped me.

"So because I'm a Jew you don't care about me anymore?" He asked innocently.

"You've done nothing wrong to me, Jim." I crouched down, hugging him. "I'm not gonna hate for no reason, you know?"

"What about me?" Campbell asked.

"Of course I care about you, too." I said, pulling him into our hug as well. "You guys are innocent. But if you will excuse me, the air is so thick in here."

"Aly!" Michael shouted, but I quickly walked out.

I know that I'm being a bit melodramatic here, but if I wanted to be treated like crap I could just get it at home, thank you very much.

I went to the chicken coop. It seemed like a very peaceful place to be. In the outskirts of town, and just surrounded by the non-prying eyes and ears of carefree animals.

I sat down, and just stared at the chickens in jealousy.

They're animals. They don't have to worry about our human dilemmas. If I were an animal, I'd like to be dragonfly. They're not necessarily my favorite animals, but they're just amazing. I'd want to fly as fast as they can. To fly away from my problems, as quick as those fierce little insects.

"I hate society." I finally stated, slumping.

"No need to be so harsh." I heard a voice say, and jumped. It was a person who I expected least to be here.

"Oh, uhm. Hi, Maggie… what brings you here?" I asked the girl with pink highlights.

"Same reason as you. To think." She said, sitting beside me.

"Ah." I said, looking down.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Crazy, stupid things like being a dragonfly."

She gave a me a confused look, but nodded. "I see."

"And about how irritating this town is."

"You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?" she asked, after some silence.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You screamed I HATE THIS TOWN right in the middle of the place."

I blushed. "Yeah…"

"It's ok. I mean, I understand."

"You do?"

"I mean, in a way. You're the center of attention and I'm an outsider. There's mutual understanding somewhere."

"Wow. I didn't know you could be such a-"

"Preacher?"

"I was gonna say good listener, you know." I said, laughing. This was actually pretty nice.

She smiled and we sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

"It's getting dark." She said, after a few hours. "Aren't you a cook?"

"Right. Time to face reality." I said, unfortunately standing up. "Thanks, Maggie." I smiled.

"No problem. I'll be there if you need me." She said, opening the door so we can both leave. We hugged, then departed.

I stalked off to the kitchen after putting my guitar back in the bunk, and found my team already there. They stared at me, but I didn't bother acknowledging them for other than 'business' purposes except for Jimmy, Campbell, Hunter, Kennedy, and Laurel.

We got our work done in silence, and Maggie called me over to her table for dinner. I gladly obliged.

Dinner with the Reds was pretty fun. They all had so many different personalities and the mix was perfect. They were so funny and hilarious, I swear, DK made me laugh like a hyena.

Jared kept looking over to the Greens, and they were looking back in shock. I told him not to mind him, but I was being a hypocrite since I constantly looked back from time-to-time, too.

At one point we all decided to start singing and slight dancing, and it was absolutely positively ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CRAZY.

We were raising our hands in the air singing 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer.

**_A/N: This was the song I was listening to while writing this haha._**

"This is the beat you can't touch!" Guylan said, laughing.

"Uh, CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Jasmine shouted.

"EVERYTIME YOU SEE ME-" I started only to be cut off by Anjay, Laurel, and Taylor.

"Sorry, guys, but please, tone it down a little." Laurel said gently.

"Okay, sorry." Mike said, still smiling.

I nodded along with everyone else.

The three left, and we burst into laughter. In a while, we finally calmed down.

"Ugh, you guys are so awesome." I said, still giggling.

"Why, thank you very much." Mike said, standing up to bow.

"I guess we can say that you're pretty cool too, Aly." Guylan said egotistically, munching.

"Oh, wow. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Divad said, flipping her braid and bringing her dish to the kitchen. Yeah, she still doesn't like me.

"Well, I better get started on those dishes." I said, standing up. "Give me your plates."

"You don't have to, Aly. We can do it ourselves." DK said, standing.

"Nah. It's the least I can do." I smiled, going around and gathering the dishes.

"Thanks!" Jasmine said.

"At least let me help you, too." Maggie said, grabbing half of my stack. We smiled at each other and walked to the kitchen.

We started to clean the dishes together, and exchanged happy banter. Then some of the Greens came in.

"Why didn't you eat with us?" Jimmy asked faultlessly, standing beside me.

"I wanted to get around." I smiled, hugging him to my side.

"Okay then. Laurel, can Campbell and I go?"

The red-head smiled down at them and nodded them off.

Maggie and I finished most of the dishes in record time, still chatting, not minding any of the faces conspicuously staring at us. We never minded them, and left to chat somewhere else.

"Oh, did you see the looks on their faces?" Maggie asked, as we sat in front of her bunk.

"Yeah! OMG." I said, laughing.

We settled down, and just stared at the sky.

"You're a good friend, Maggie." I said, smiling.

"You too." She said, and we threw each other a one-arm hug.

She yawned. "You must be tired."

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the hay. Night, Aly. If they cause any trouble, DK and I will be there in a flash."

"Ha-ha. Thanks." I chuckled, and went back to my bunk.

I opened the door and peeked inside. Nobody was there yet. I changed from my flared jeans and white v-neck to my plaid purple pajama pants and oversized In-n-Out Burger shirt. I put on my school university hoodie.

I just sat on my bed, writing in my notebook. I was making a bucket list. It's a sort of therapy for me.

1. Survive until I leave

2. Make amends before I leave

3. As much as possible, don't leave

4. Make a difference in this town

Eventually, I kept writing until some of the entries weren't related to being in Bonanza anymore.

37. Confuse the servers in BK 'coz I "WANT TO HAVE IT _MY_ WAY."

38. Ride my bike to school for a whole month

39. Become best friends with Jesse's next (good) girlfriend

40. $500 in sales in one day

41. Have a boyfriend

42. Have a boyfriend I can kiss anytime

I'm a teenager who's never been kissed and… well… I want those romances where couples just kiss spontaneously in any given situation… oh no, don't judge me!

43. Be the dominant one in a relationship

44. Have at least one kid

45. Have at most seven kids

46. Be a famous successful person

47. Go visit Asian countries

48. Meet Louis Tomlinson

49. Sing in front of a huge audience

50. Sleep in a mall

This went on until the others came in, even with the boys. I must've looked scary. I was laughing to myself, and didn't bother to turn on any of the lights and just stuck to two lamps either side of me.

They gasped in relief when they flicked the lights on and saw it was just me.

"Why hadn't you switched the light on?" Eric asked, sitting close, but far from me.

"Didn't feel like it." I stated indifferently.

"Hi Aly." Campbell said, coming over with Jimmy and sitting either side of me, moving the lamps.

"Hey, boys." I smiled, hugging them tightly.

"What's this?" He said, gesturing to my notebook.

"No, you can't peek." I grinned, placing my notebook under my pillow.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

"Because it's private." I smiled, pulling my hood over my head.

"Fine." He stumped. I pinched his cheeks lightly, and leaned back on the wall.

"I really want a service." Morgan stated. We stared at her. "I'll get the fire at the back lit, so if any of you want, go in like, fifteen minutes." She said and left the room to go off in her mission. Laurel followed shortly after.

We were all silent. No one spoke a word. I told the two younger ones to get changed because they were already yawning consecutively, but if they still wanted, to come back here.

As we waited for Jimmy and Campbell to come back, we were in complete, awkward silence.

I was just looking at my feet, noticing that my nail polish was beginning to crack.

"Aly, we're really sorry for having offended you." Michael spoke up, averting his gaze from the floor to me.

"Doesn't matter." I stood, smiling.

"So you forgive us…?" Kennedy asked, a hopeful glint in her eye. Jimmy and Campbell came in, now dressed in their pajamas.

"Yeah. I mean, after all, by the next town hall meeting I'm out of here." I shrugged, starting for the door.

"…What do you mean?" Hunter asked, stopping me.

"Means that I'm leaving in two days."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison.

"WHY?" Michael asked, reaching out to me.

"I'm sick of this place. All we do is fight."

"No! You can't leave!" We're supposed to stick it out! We promised…" Jimmy said, hugging my side.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but it's a promise I'm afraid I'm going to have to break." I smiled sadly, and left the bunk to go to the service Morgan was setting up.

**_Hunter – Day Eleven_**

**_A/N: Hunter's such a cutie. I swear. Like I saw the KN reunion pics, Hunter is HAWT. But Michael 5ever._**

"Means that I'm leaving in two days."

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in unison.

"WHY?" Michael asked, reaching his hands to Aly.

"I'm sick of this place. All we do is fight."

"No! You can't leave!" We're supposed to stick it out! We promised…" Jimmy said, hugging Aly.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but it's a promise I'm afraid I'm going to have to break." She smiled sadly, and left the bunk.

"It's all my fault!" Michael cried loudly after a while, his voice deep and harsh. "I'm so stupid! This whole time we've been fighting!"

He seriously looked like he was about to break something.

"Michael… dude, calm down." Eric said as he gripped the edge of the table. His knuckles were turning white.

He looked down and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I gotta make it up to her." He said, and went out of the room as well.

We stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at the door until Sophia broke the silence and spoke up.

"Those two are so complicated." She announced, frazzled.

"I agree." Eric said, nodding.

"That's why they should just get together already!" Jimmy huffed, crossing his arms with Campbell.

Us older kids smiled at the younger boys' cuteness.

"Then let's start 'Operation: Love Birds'." I said, placing my hand before me.

We grinned at each other, and they stacked their hands on top of mine. "Let's do this!" we chorused.

* * *

**_Aly – Day Eleven_**

We were currently situated around the small fire set up by Morgan. I just listened intently, and participated in the Catholic prayers.

There were no arguments whatsoever, which I was glad for.

Told you so! I wanted to shout at their stupid little faces.

Michael's voice came up. "Lord, please keep us together and let us live in peace. Please help us to stay safe and united; don't allow any one of us go just yet." He peered at me, and we locked eyes.

"Amen." Hunter said solemnly, closing the prayer.

We were still staring at each other, and I gave him a questioning look before looking away.

Everyone here started sharing their thoughts and feelings. Half – including some boys – started tearing up.

I looked away for a bit, questioning my motives. Do I really want to risk leaving these amazing people? Or should I just get away from their obnoxious personalities?

I thought and thought until lights out.

My decision is final.


	12. 412: Pain and Suffering

**Chapter 12: Pain and Suffering.**

**_A/N: HELLO! Ok, I know I've been idle lately, but I'm working overtime in school trying to get on the honor roll. WAHHH PRAY FOR MEEEEE._**

**_For updates on my life, go all da way downtownnnn._**

**_Read LuvLife113's stories! They're like milo milkshakes with chocolate syrup mhmmm._**

**_Thank you LuvLife113 and ObviEntei for sharing some love. :* Follow me on twitter bellalalavv goiz if you're appropriate I'll follow back mwah_**

_**Allison – Day Twelve**_

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Eric's voice rung in my head.

I opened my eyes and saw that my district was sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. I sat up from my fetal position, stretching widely and yawning.

"Morning, Aly." Jimmy greeted with a big smile.

"Morning." I responded groggily, rubbing my eyes. I coughed unexpectedly, and covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Are you alright?" Campbell asked.

"Yeah, yeah… just a little – ACHOO!" I divulged, shocked.

"Oh no, you've got a cold!" Laurel exclaimed checking my forehead with her hand. "And a fever!"

"But it's showdown day!" Jimmy stated with wide eyes.

"It'll blow over in an hour, promise." I said, trying to get up.

"No, you rest. We'll prepare breakfast without you. Michael will give you your food later. DO NOT MOVE."

"LAUREL, I HAVE TO PEE!" I voiced out, getting up and heading to the outhouse.

I returned to the room, and Laurel demanded that I sleep again.

"Fine." I said.

"Good. C'mon, guys. Let's make the food. Jimmy, Campbell, tell Jesse." She ordered, and they marched out.

I yawned once more. "I am still pretty tired." I said to myself, and lay down to rest.

"Aly… Aly, wake up." I heard a soft voice.

"Grmph." I replied, turning to face away from him.

"I have your food." Michael touched my shoulder. "You're burning up." He stated.

I sat up carefully, never daring to look at him. "Thank you." I said, taking the warm bowl of oats.

We just sat in silence as I ate. He was staring at me the whole time, and my heart broke when I saw the pained expression on his face from the corner of my eye.

When I was done, I set the bowl on the table at my side, and just sat there.

"Aly, I'm really sorry." He said, barely above a whisper.

I looked at him this time. I hadn't noticed that he was crying, a tear just fell on his sleeve.

"I forgave you." I replied ever so quietly as well.

"Then what's with the cold air between us?" he asked, locking eyes with me like last night. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because. Things are too complicated for me here." I stated simply.

The door opened and we both looked up to see who it was.

"Aly, are you alright?" Jesse asked with an urgency.

"I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with a flu."

"Okay. I'll get someone to give you some meds." He said, taking hold of my warm hands. He widened his eyes. "You're warm. I'll get someone now." He said, getting up. "Bye Aly, Michael. You take care of her first for me, alright?" He stated to Michael, who responded with a nod.

He walked out, and we sat in silence again.

Michael looked at me. "Sleep." He said. "I'll wait here."

I gave him a look. "You're not gonna rape me are ya?" I joked.

He blushed.

"Just kidding." I smiled softly, and lay down. I looked at him, curling into a fetal position again. I coughed multiple times, and he clapped my back. I thanked him again, and slept.

I fluttered my eyes open. Guess who was the first person I saw?

Yeah, no one.

Where'd he go?

Oh well.

I got up and changed to my showdown clothes. I know I can't play in my condition, but, might as well still try, right?

I went outside where everyone had gathered into huddles. I gave a small smile to the people in my district, and listened to the pep talk Laurel was giving.

"You better?" Laurel asked.

"Slightly." I sniffled. I crossed my arms and looked down in defense mode.

"Alright, well… let's do this, I guess." She said, sounding defeated, and led us jogging to the windmill.

As we went on our awkward jog, I stayed back and walked myself there.

Michael slowed down, and paced to me.

I did not look at him.

"So, are we cool now? Or…" he asked slowly.

"We're alright." I said nonchalantly, doing my best to hide my affections.

He looked at me doubtfully. "Then why are you so… distant?"

I crossed my arms closer to my torso, and kept going. "Can't you just accept that I've forgiven you?" I half-yelled half-said, running now.

Oh, dear.

I arrived at the windmill in a huff, and spotted four carts filled with stuff that looked like pieces of a broken… I don't know… puzzle? There was a frame lying on the ground…

I only caught some words and phrases from Jonathan's objectives (on the count of my throbbing head), but it was obvious that I was right. Today, we were to form a puzzle.

We situated ourselves at our respective puzzle-piece-filled bins, and waited for John's signal.

"Pioneers, go!" He ordered, smashing the button on his stopwatch, setting it to half an hour.

"Aly, you hand us the pieces and we'll fit them in." Laurel commanded politely, and I followed orders. That's probably the most useful thing I could do.

Around ten minutes have passed, and so far, we only got the tip part in.

"Guys! What the hell are you doing?" I asked furiously at the stupidity of the older kids. They didn't want Jimmy or Campbell getting in their way (which was totes incredibly stupendous.) /Note the sarcasm./

I shoved my way in, and grabbed a piece of the floor. I locked it into place, and called Jimmy and Campbell to my side. I directed them to pick up some other pieces, and place them where they thought it would fit.

Sure enough, the three of us were able to catch up to Yellow.

However, something always just has to go wrong, so we were still lagging behind.

I bet you can guess what happened next…

We were laborers…

Again.

But…

At least we got the reward, right?

Wait, Yellows are in the kitchen again…

Oh dear.

As the sick realization oozed into my brain, Jonathan began revealing the prizes.

The first choice: "A giant miniature golf course that we will put in the center of bonanza city! We'll set it up and you guys can have it whenever you want!

"So here's choice number two," Jonathan continued. "It's a library of Holy Books."

My eyes glistened. The only thing I really need right now is some spiritual guidance.

That's actually what the whole town needs.

The council decided to have a voting.

I, as well as majority of my district (with the younger ones as the exceptions), voted for the books.

There was a tie in the votes.

The council seemed flustered by the draw, since half of the council voted for either as well.

"Seems like you guys have a problem." Jonathan stated, amused.

I rolled my eyes. He found all our misfortunes amusing.

We re-did the vote, and the results were the same.

The council huddled up, having a heated discussion while Jonathan answered his radio.

He was talking to the producer.

"Guys, good news." Jonathan said, just in the nick of time, seeing as the council members were ready to put on their boxing gloves.

"Mr. Forman is allowing you to keep both rewards, provided that you keep the town grounds clean. As in throw every piece of litter you see into the dump. Got it?"

Everybody cheered in agreement.

"Hold on! Save it! We need it for footage. Let's re-do that, John. Action," said the head-camera dude.

As we headed back, some carpenters have already began the construction of the miniature course right outside the town. We kept to our end of the deal, and hunted for every stinking piece of trash and tossing it in the dump.

The showdown was mentally exhausting, and with the Greenpeace act we had done, we were pooped. The whole town (at least, the older kids with no more energy whatsoever) decided to chill in the main bunks to rest until supper.

I got changed first behind the screen, throwing on a yellow camisole and my denim shorts. I walked barefoot and sat down on my "bed", wrapping myself in my red fleece blanket.

Everyone just looked around awkwardly, unknowing of what to say. Except for Jimmy and Campbell, who went on an "adventure".

As soon as we all got changed, they sat in a circle again as usual.

The uncomfortable silence was killing me, so I grabbed my guitar, and tried playing "Count on Me".

Me playing my guitar was the only sound that was heard in the bunk. I got some chords mixed up while shifting, seeing as my eyes started tearing up.

I started singing by the second chorus.

"_You can count on me_

_Like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can_

_Count on you_

_Like four three two_

_And you'll be there_

_'Coz that's what friends are s'posed to do_

_Oh yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go never say goodbye_

_You can count on me_

_Like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can_

_Count on you_

_Like four three two_

_And you'll be there_

_'Coz that's what friends are s'posed to do_

_You can count on me because I can count on you._"

Afterwards, I just kept replaying the chords until my fingers hurt, then I grabbed my lyric notebook and started scribbling down new words for a song.

**_A/N: FINALLY! An original song (actually, only a part... I'm not sure if I'll use this or my other one.. *hint hint wink wink* Aren't ya guys proud of me? Anyway, MediaFire's being annoying and won't let me post the song.. But I'll try to get it up at the earliest convenience. Thanks for the support!_**

_I know we've had_

_Our miseries_

_But I'm not_

_Walking away from you_

_I'll just_

_Keep on being strong_

_Even if_

_You say I'm wrong _

_So tell me,_

_If you really loved me,_

_Would you treat me like this?_

_I'm dying inside_

_And it's you that I miss now_

_So call me a liar, _

_Yeah, call me a fool_

_But I need you... yeah I need you._

"What'cha doin'?" said a young masculine voice.

I looked up, yet I knew who it was. "Hey Jimbo." I said, smiling slightly. I tucked my notebook right back under my pillow, and opened my arms for a hug.

He dived into me, and I caught him. I cradled him into my lap, and he smiled up at me.

Most eight-year-old kids would feel like a baby if they do this, but Jimmy loved it.

"So, what were you doing?" he asked once more.

"I was breathing." I said, avoiding.

"Other than that!"

"I was blinking. I'm pretty sure I was growing too. Digesting. Reproducing cells."

He smiled at my answers. "No, what else were you doing?"

"I think I was writing."

He rolled his eyes. "Writing what?"

"… A story." I said, hoping it would suffice.

"About?"

This kid doesn't give up. "About birthday wishing."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. My handwriting is hardly legible."

"That's not true. I've seen your handwriting."

"Well… Just… I'll tell it to you if you want,"

"Yes!" he said, calling Campbell, and surprisingly Mallory, Alex, and Sophie over to listen.

They all gathered around like a story-telling in a pre-school.

"Well…" I gulped.

"Well…? Go on!" Jimmy urged, smiling.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself.

_**A/N: JSYK, this short poem/story is also original. Please don't steal it! Thank you.**_

"There once was a girl named Molly.

And a Mali and a May.

The funny thing about this trio,

Was that their birthday was on the way.

'I'm gonna wish for a new book!'

Did the eldest, Molly, say.

'I hope I get a brand-new dress!'

Said the second-eldest, May.

'What do you wish for, Mali?'

Asked their kind mother

'What is it that you want,

Is there anything you desire?'

'I'm not very sure what to say,

But I'm very lonely now.

I fought with my friend a few days ago

I bet she thinks I'm a cow.'"

I looked at Michael across the room, and we locked eyes.

"Mali looked down full of regret

And walked halfway out the room

She just hope that they'd make up

Oh, so very soon

'I wish for her to forgive me

It's the only thing I want

We were so close but now I feel

Like all I do is daunt.

It's like I'm looking at a star

Whenever I look at her

Realizing that it's too far

Is a feeling inside me that stirs.

What did I do wrong?

I'm not so very sure.

Whether it was her fault or mine,

I don't care anymore.

I need someone to hold my hand,

Apart from you, mother.

I'm sorry, but it's a not-so-great day,

I'll go up now, please don't bother'

So she climbed up the stairs

And climbed into bed

'My birthday wish this year

is that she'll stop seeing red.'

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep

Trying to get some rest

Maybe they'll both come to their senses

And go back to being friends of best."

I waited a little for my own words to sink in. Then I heard clapping, snapping me back to reality.

"Nice story, Aly!" Jimmy praised.

"Yeah! But I hope that Mali and her friend become friends again. What was her name?" Mal asked.

"Her name was… Michelle." I said.

"Mali and Michelle. It sound fitting," Alex stated.

"Let's go outside, guys. Tell them Yellows to start cooking dinner." Kennedy announced, ushering the kids out of the bunkhouse, as well as Hunter, Laurel, Sophia, Morgan, and Eric, leaving Michael and I behind.

We just stared at each other. I was on my 'bed' sitting cross-legged, and he was leaning back on the table, his head tilted downwards but looking at me nonetheless.

After what seemed like forever, he got up, and sat in front of me.

He grabbed my hands with both of his. "I am so sorry, Aly. Could you truly forgive me?" He pleaded, heart-wrenchingly pleaded.

I stared back at him and felt my overwhelming sadness. I hate fighting with people, I really do. Especially with people who feel like family. I sat up straighter and reached to hug him.

I wrapped my arms around him, and nuzzled my face into his neck. Although neither of us have showered in days, he smelled like perfume. He wrapped his arms around my waist again, and we sat like that for a few minutes.

When we pulled back, I knelt down, and I realized I wet his shirt from crying.

"I'm sorry…" I said, trying to 'wipe' off the water with my hand.

"It's fine…" He replied, smiling. He got the hand I was using to rub his shirt and placed it on the back of his neck.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aly, I'm seriously sorry that I've been picking fights with you."

"No it's my fault! I keep over-reacting-" He cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips.

"Let me finish." He said, pleadingly. "I'm very unsure of what to say around girls. Sometimes, I give the wrong idea. And I'm sorry. I promise That I'll be more wary of what I'll do and say."

"And I'll promise to control myself more. I'm emotionally unstable." I said.

"No you're not! You're perfectly fine. People are like that sometimes. It's normal."

"No, I mean, I really am emotionally unstable, Michael…" I said softly.

He contemplated this for a bit. "Is that why you always duck your head when there are loud noises…?"

"Uhm. No. Actually, I have mild Ligyrophobia. Fear of loud noises. It started when I was very young…"

"Well, we don't have to get into that now if you don't want to. At least we're on good terms again." He said, smiling sympathetically.

"Congrats, you just fulfilled your promise." I said, and reached forward to hug him again, this time, sitting on his lap and wrapping my legs around him.

He laughed and whispered in my ear, "Is that spot for your guardian angel still open?"

* * *

Hokey, so it's mah birthday on the 17th. Couldja review as a present to me? Ahahaha. I love all of you (at least, the ones who are still sticking with me up to now) for being so faithful. One big e-hug to all of you awesome peeps.

So, I'm on scholarship in my school, and if I don't get at least a silver award, I'm out. Basically, it's go-time for me, so I might be a little NR for a couple o days/weeks. Sorry. :( (But I'll never let this story down, and if I haven't posted a new chap. in a year, then that prolly means I died or something.)

Although, it's not cool to talk about death so nevermind. mwahhhhh.


	13. 413: SOS Granted

**Chapter 13: S.O.S. Granted**

_**A/N: Wassap everyone! Wew 2 months has gone by faaast! Anyway, thanks to some of the very kind people who greeted me on mah birthday! I love yewww**_

_**So, my finals are next week from the 20th-22nd. Wish me luck! TBH I REALLY suck in Filipino and History and if I fail I'm blaming those 2 subs. Don't get me wrong, I love my country & heritage and everything but it's just not my first language. Nor is it anybody's in my school.**_

_**I felt like I owed you people a chapter (if you're still out there) since I had some time on my hands. Sorry it's short though. (I'm absent from school because of cramps. GAWNDS it feels like a pokemon is evolving right in my uterus...) TMI ok**_

_**On with the chapter! Haha.**_

_**REVIEW. It saves lives :3**_

* * *

**_Aly – Day Thirteen_**

"Aly… get up." I heard a voice say to me.

"Why should I?" I asked, covering me head with my pillow.

"Because, Yellows are the Cooks." And that was enough reason for me to get my ass off the bed.

"Morning, Miss Mitchell." Michael greeted, smiling from my side.

"Morning, Mister Michael." I replied.

"It's Thot." He said, helping me up.

"Yeah well. When you greeted me it was M-M-M so I wanted it to be M-M-M too." I stood, smiling.

"Cute." He said sarcastically.

"Just lemme get changed for a bit." I said, and changed into my nautical three-fourth-sleeved navy blue and white-striped shirt and red Vans shorts, along with my red slippers.

I came out, and Michael and I walked side-by-side to the kitchen, where Zach and Kelsey, and a few Blues stood, dumbfounded.

"So Zach, Kelsey… where's the rest of your team…?" I asked, concerned.

"I think they're the reason why they might start putting the letter 'I' in 'team'." He stated frankly.

"Seriously, they need to start pulling some weight." Jesse said, handing Anjay the cookbook.

"I have no idea what Taylor's doing at all. She's not at the kitchen, I don't know anymore." Zach said to the camera, and upon hearing this, a frustrated Laurel went barging to the saloon, Morgan in tow.

"Oh dear Lord." I said, exasperated. "Alright, everybody cool with mini-pancakes?" I asked for approval, receiving it.

"Okay, you get the eggs. You, get the milk and butter. You get the egg, baking powder, and sugar. You get the flour and salt. You get the bowl and whisk. You get the pancake funnel, and you get the pan." I ordered each, and they set off to get the ingredients.

"Michael, could you get the stove ready?" I asked him, as Greg handed me a dirty pan. He nodded, and I turned to Greg.

"Gregory Pheasant. Bring me a clean pan."

"But this is the only one I could find." He said.

"Then wash it!" I said in a 'duh!' tone, smiling at his dorky-ness.

"Fine." He said, looking disgusted, but went to scrub it off.

"It's ready," Michael announced, shutting the little door of the stove. "Anything else you need?"

"Could you see if Greg is scrubbing the pan properly?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I smiled, and he smiled back, off to supervise Greg.

Just then, Laurel, Morgan, and Pharaoh stomped into the kitchen, looking highly disappointed.

"I take it that Taylor isn't giving a damn about the situation?" I asked, seeing the frown on Laurel's face.

"Pretty much." Morgan said, raising her eyebrows in agreement.

"Well, leave her be. If she wants to be known as the town leech, it's her problem. You don't really need to get worked up, Laurel. There'll probably be a reelection." I explained.

"Reelection? Where'd you hear about that?" She asked, perking up.

"Well, remember how on the first day Jonathan introduced you guys to us 'commoners'? Yeah, he said and I quote, 'Stay on your toes, council. Nothing's permanent.' So what else could it mean other than a reelection?" I pointed out.

"You're right." Laurel said, a new worry creeping on her face.

"Chill, Lo. You're doing fine." I smiled, patting her shoulder.

She gave a nervous smile, and went to check on the people gathering eggs.

Greg handed me a now-clean pan, and I placed it on the stove to heat up. Blaine gave me a clean, big mixing bowl and the others gave me the ingredients. I mixed all of it with the whisk, and filled the pancake funnel.

I showed Michael how to work the pancake funnel and flip the cake, seeing as I had to go to the outhouse really badly.

I briskly walked towards the nine port-o-potties, running into Jared on the way.

"HI Allison! Could you help me with something really quickly?" He asked me, holding what looked like a dead scorpion. Well, my curiosity overshadowed my growing urge to pee.

"Uhm. Jared… is that safe to touch…?" I asked, slightly begrudgingly.

"Of course! It's dead. Now if you could just-"

"Hold on, Jared. I just have to take a quick pit stop at the outhouses. Go to the kitchen; I'll be there soon." I said, half running.

"Okay! I'll wait there." He smiled satisfactorily. "Holy banana bread! What's that?" I heard him say as I shut the door to the nearest vacant outhouse.

* * *

I did my business, and relieved, headed for the kitchen.

So far, two huge platters of mini-pancakes were full.

"Good job, guys! Keep it coming." I praised, smiling at the effort. None of these guys knew how to cook.

"Thank you very much." Michael said proudly, and I scrunched up my nose, smiling wider.

"Can I bring the dishes out now, Aly?" Zach asked, carrying one of the plates, facing the door to the Mess Hall.

"Go ahead, Zachary. Just be careful not to drop 'em." I smiled. He went, and Kelsey followed suit.

Soon, a third plate was filled, and Blaine brought it out as well.

"Yeah! We made breakfast. Ha ha!" Zach exclaimed triumphantly.

He was just too super adorbs for my life. I smiled, grabbed a plate and two mini-pancakes from behind the counter, then sat at the usual table next to Michael.

"So I take it that we're cool... Right, Aly...?" Hunter asked slowly and carefully.

I smiled at him sadly. "Of course. I'm sorry, guys. I over-reacted to the max, and it was so not cool." I said, setting down my fork and looking down.

"We're sorry for being such poo-heads," Eric said, minding his language for Campbell and Jimmy's sake. "You didn't deserve it, nor did we have any right to dish it."

I smiled at his heartfelt apology. "Thanks."

"So... Are we back to normal?" Soph asked.

I smiled at her. "Yes - but this time, excluding the bickering, please." I begged, not wanting a repeat of any of this.

"Of course." Soph replied with a huge smile.

"At least, for as long as possible." Eric added.

"Way to jinx it." Hunter scoffed. I laughed, now feeling like good again.

I really do hope that it'll last.

* * *

Today, the construction men finally allowed us to try out the miniature golf course. (After Michael, Hunter, and I's trips to the water pump and everyone else's chores.)

The council had a draw lots, and us Greens got to start with the first hole to the very last in order while Red got to start with the fifth, Yellow with the eleventh, and Blue with the seventeenth hole.

At least this time there was some balance.

The boys, being the pros, almost all got hole-in-ones (With Campbell and Jimmy getting Pars.)

While the other girls got Eagles and Albatrosses, I kept getting Bogeys.

On the fifth hole, there was a pretty big inclined spiral. The objective was to get the ball from level ground up the spiral and into the elevated hole.

"There's no way I'll be able to get this." I laughed, already twenty or so swings over-par.

"Believe us, we know." Eric said, airily laughing. He swung pretty hard, and got another ace.

"It's all in the swing, Aly." Michael smiled kindly, scoring an ace as well.

I humphed, and let everybody go ahead. Didn't take them that long.

I positioned myself at the tee-box, and tried to get a good grip. Michael, being the good friend that he is, decided to stay behind as the others moved onto the next hole.

"What's the point of doing this hole if I know that I'm just gonna lose?" I giggled, sticking my butt out because I thought it was a good golfing technique.

Michael chuckled. "Aly, you don't have to stick your butt out so much. You kinda look funny." He said, getting behind me. I stood straighter, smiled, and tried to focus.

I swung. "… Where'd the ball go?" I asked, not seeing it on the spiral.

Michael looked down, with an amused grin. I saw the ball was still there.

"Grr." I said.

"Aly, you just have to relax." Michael said, placing his hands on my shoulders. He stood behind me. "Try to focus and measure the work input you should give."

"Sorry, James Joule, but, I'm not a geek like you." I snickered.

"Not this again." He laughed, sliding his hands down to cover mine on the club.

The contact sent shivers down my spine.

"Here, let me show you." He said softly, and guided me through the swing. He let out a lot of force, and the ball made it's way up, up, up, and into the hole effortlessly.

I stood there, dumbstruck – yeah, with hanging mouth and drooping shoulders and all. "Michael!" I said, turning to him. "What the hell?!"

He looked worried. "Oh no, you're mad at me again, aren't you? I'm so sorry." He said, panic swooping him up.

"Not at all! Just - oh my gosh that felt so good! Even though it technically wasn't me doing it… Still! Michael! That was just amazing!" I replied, jumping up and down and giving him a huge hug.

He placed his arm around mine like always, with the club in his other.

"No flirting!" We heard a voice say, as someone walked up to the hole.

I laughed. "Chill, Jess. He just helped me out." I said, looking up at my brother who was leading up the Blues, letting go of Michael.

Jesse smiled, and gave Michael some sort of 'sign' or whatever, to which he nodded.

"So, go along. It's our turn." Jesse shooed, sending some weird signal of some sort again.

I rolled my eyes, got my stuff, and made my way to the next hole.

"You know that I still won't be able to do that by myself, right?" I said, settling with the other Greens, half of them done.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah. But hey, practice makes perfect."

"Mhmm." I replied.

"Sophia, you're up." Eric announced.

* * *

ObviEntei I remember you said what would happen if Aly left Bonanza. What I would have done was continue the story to when she goes home and as she stays in school, she keeps thinking about the people back there in Bonanza. Then I planned to put a surprise but I won't say what it is because it might happen later on... ;P


	14. 514: Election Time

**Part 5. - Viva La Revolucion**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Election Time**

**_A/N: Ok so I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry! I've been so busy even over summer. And when I do have free time, it's on the beach where there's no internet! (I use Google Drive for my stories... so sometimes I use my Notes in my phone but then it's kinda difficult.) I hope that you guys are still reading, after all, you guys are the reason for me writing. This is a pretty long one, I hope you guys enjoy it. :)_**

_**I got a little confused when I tried to parallelize my story to what happened in the show for the last chapter. Then I remembered the reason why I didn't include the snow part was because Aly woke up later haha. So if you got a bit confused too, there ya go :D**_

_**Please read LuvLife113's stories! She has one named Kid Nation and another collab called Kid Nation: Cardin City. hey're all great!**_

_**Without further ado, on with the chap! (And please vote on the poll in my profile! I need opinions)**_

**_Aly – Day Fourteen_**

Today was a particularly pleasant sun-shiny day. Everything was back to normal, we celebrated for Morgan's gold star last night, and I just woke up happy.

It was 5:30 in the morning, as I checked my pink Baby-G watch. The sun was barely peeking in from the window. I stretched and yawned a "Good morning." to the sleeping bodies around me, and tiptoed in the dark to change into my long-sleeved white and black baseball tee and my brown capris. I put on my sea-green Vans, combed my hair, and put it into a braided hair band. When I was done I decided to head out with my blanket and watch the sun rise.

It's actually pretty amazing how a sunrise looks different from a sunset. There's not much of a difference, but you can sense it. Kinda like identical twins, but the you can tell Fred and George apart sort of thing. It's in the atmosphere, it's in the colors, it's in that feeling of nature and life.

Ok, that's some deep shit. I thought to myself. Pause - reboot! Anyway, it's just really beautiful.

I sat myself down on the steps of the Journal House, the best place to watch it from.

After a few moments of waiting and snuggling into my blanket, the first few rays of sun emerged from the far edge. It slowly produced more and more light, showering the town with its brilliance. I smiled, closing my eyes when I felt the warmth on my face. Checking my watch, it was now around 6:10, and the town would be up in around twenty minutes.

I got up and traded my blanket in for my uni sweater, and spotted Jesse, Greg, and Blaine walking towards the kitchen. I silently ran up to them (ninja skills what what) and jumped on Jesse's back.

"Woah!" He shouted, and I covered his mouth to prevent him from waking up the whole town. "Aly? What are you doing up?" He chuckled, locking his arms underneath my legs.

I kissed his cheek. Craig came along and started rolling, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't know. I watched the sunset," I mentioned. "it was pretty." I smiled at Greg and Blaine. "Morning." I greeted.

"Morning." Greg smirked.

"G'mornin'." Blaine smiled.

I wrapped myself around Jesse more securely. "I miss you big brother!" I squeaked, planting kisses on his cheek.

Greg and Blaine were cracking up. I could tell Craig was having a hard time trying to stay composed.

"I miss you too!" Jesse laughed, wiping his cheek on my arm. "But please, stop it."

"Foine." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Can I spend the day with you guys?"

"Sure. If Greg and Blaine don't mind babysitting." He teased.

"Yeah, it's fine." Greg chuckled.

"Yay!" I squealed, squeezing Jesse.

"Aly, you're suffocating me." Jesse squirmed, letting me down.

I laughed. "Heheh. Sorry. Anyway, whaddya guys want for breakfast?" I asked, bringing out the recipe book.

Blaine put a hand down to stop me from reading it. "I think your own dishes are better, Aly." He laughed, putting the little booklet away.

"Alright. But I'm kinda getting sick of pancakes everyday." I said, looking at the cupboards for anything else we could use.

"French toast?" Greg suggested, holding a loaf of bread and a can of condensed milk.

"Kinda the same thing... but it'll do. Hopefully the sugar will get everybody more energized." I said, starting up the oven. "Start dipping the bread in the milk." I told him. "In a bowl." I added, making sure he doesn't mess it up.

We heard the bell go off in the distance. The town will be coming in for breakfast in thirty or so minutes.

"So what are we making today?" Zach entered rubbing his eyes, yawning.

"We aren't making anything until you get the rest of your district up out of bed." I said, gesturing to all of us, and pointing to Zach. He nodded drowsily. "C'mon, I'll go with you." I said, giving Jesse the spatula I was holding.

We walked to the Yellow bunks, Zach's cameraman following us.

"I hate my team." Zach whined. "If you can even call it that."

"They're not that bad." I said, walking behind him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

He gave me the are-you-kidding-me look.

I winced. "Ok, maybe they are that bad. But knowing you, you'll make a difference." I said.

"Can you guys tell the people what you're doing?" The cameraman asked, and I let Zach take it.

"We're gonna get everyone from my district outta bed, and they're going to head to the kitchen and help prepare breakfast." He said, as we walked up the steps to the bunkhouses.

"Get up! Everyone get up! We need to make breakfast!" Zach said, going in the girls' bunk.

"Shut up Zach! Get out and shut the door!" Taylor screamed, and I heard the other girls laugh.

"Taylor, come on. They won't get up unless you do," Zach said. "they'll only listen to you."

"And I don't wanna get up so it's your problem. I don't care." Taylor replied, and the other girls giggled again.

I barged in. "You think this is funny? You think this is a joke?" I asked them, furious, and looking each of them in the eye. When I came in they all looked scared at me. "You young ladies are just going to lay down on your little butts let everyone else do the work around here?"

They stayed quiet.

"I asked a question." I stated.

"We don't care." Taylor boldly replied.

"You don't care, huh?" I asked. "What if I said that I don't care whether or not you eat your meals? What if I said that I don't care about how much you hate rats and roaches, and I treat this room like the dump? What if I said that we don't care if you guys want fresh clothes, because we're not gonna clean them! You go do it yourselves! But then, why would you? You wouldn't care either!" I yelled. They squeaked in terror. "Now get your butts to the kitchen, and I want to see those manicured hands doing some work for once!"

They stood, and slowly walked to the door.

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" I yelled like a sergeant. The scrambled out of the cabin and Zach looked up at me, smirking.

"Awesome!" He chuckled, high-fiving me.

"Now, can you handle the boys?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're not as bad. Thanks for the help." He smiled.

"No problem." I smiled, heading out.

* * *

"What did you do to them?" Michael asked me as we sat down beside each other on our table.

"They were my maggots for fifteen minutes." I laughed.

"Zach told me about it! You totally gave them hell." Hunter chuckled. "He told me that you yelled and scolded them and totally made them piss their pants!"

"I don't think I made them pee, but I very well could have." I giggled.

"Hmm. Didn't know you had it in ya, kid." Sophia laughed.

"Blah." I said, scrunching up my nose. "Well, eat up!" I said, taking a bite out of my toast. "We gotta head to the pump."

* * *

I groaned, heaving with all my might to get this last barrel into the cart. Once it was in I sighed. "Holy Fruitcakes! That was exhausting." I spat out, leaning on my knees to catch some air. "Who would've thought that water would be so heavy."

"Yeah, try pulling the carts, Aly." Eric joked, getting into position.

I jumped. "Eric? I didn't know you were here."

"I was here the whole time!" He laughed.

"Huh?" I panted, dumbfounded. "What about your job?"

"The toilets? It's early. Nobody's shitted yet, so why bother?" He shrugged.

I gave him a look, still panting.

"You're in such bad shape." Michael teased.

"Whatever, Mathlete." I laughed.

"Okay, you and Eric take that cart. Michael and I have this one." Hunter instructed and we began trekking.

"Aly, you're not doing anything!" Eric laughed at me.

"Yes I am!" I huffed.

"We're turning to the right because of you." Eric pointed out.

"Right. Well." I said, stopping for a break, and wiping my forehead. I removed my jacket and tied it to my waist. "You, sir, are just going too fast." I joked.

"Fine. Michael, switch with him." Hunter said, and the two swapped.

"No! I can do it." I said, picking up the bar thing.

"No, you can't. Besides, Michael's also too slow." he chuckled.

"Am not." Michael laughed. "I'm just tired."

"C'mon, leave them." Eric whispered, and they took off.

"I heard that!" I called out after the two.

"Let's just sit for a while." Michael said, going behind the cart and sitting under its shade.

"Is this safe?" I asked, reluctant to go in.

"Not if you push it down." He chuckled. I sat down in front of him.

"Oh, after this, I'm spending the day with Jesse." I told him.

"Okay." He smiled. "Good that you're spending some time with your brother. I mean, you know, with his friends too."

"Why don't you join us?" I asked him. "I bet they'd be cool with it."

"Maybe. I don't know. I get a little uncomfortable with Greg sometimes." He said looking down in embarrassment.

"Why? He's not that bad." I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a look, the same one Zach gave me earlier.

"Okay. Maybe he is that bad. But he's a great guy." I shrugged my shoulders. "C'mon. Please?" I asked him again.

"I don't know." He trailed off.

"Pweeese?" I begged, kneeling down with puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me and laughed. "Eh-"

"Pwetty pweeese?" I whimpered, turning around to sit on his lap, and looking up at him. I tucked my arms in and let my hands hang, like a dog.

"Aly-" He laughed.

I went behind him and hugged him from behind, wrapping my legs around him. "Pweeeeeeeeeese?" I whined.

"No, Aly, I don't want to-" He said, taking my hands and unwrapping himself from me.

I tackled him to the ground and lay on top of him. "Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?" I asked once more.

He laughed. "Okay, fine! Just help me get up."

I fist pumped and then I stood to help him up, ducking a bit so as not to touch the cart.

* * *

"Hey! How was water collecting?" Jesse teased.

"Whatever. Buy me a soda." I said. He got a soda from the fridge in the bar and paid DK.

"Michael! How are ya, buddy?" Greg greeted, lazily draping his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Fine, thanks. You?" He replied stiffly.

"Good." He said, and Blaine nodded him a 'hello'.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Right now we're just bumming. Usually, we start helping around after lunch." Blaine said.

"Oh. Okay." I said, sipping my soda. "Michael, want anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's on me." Jesse added, smiling.

"No thanks," He started.

"Get him a Coke." I told DK.

"How'd you know I like Coke?" He asked, taking the bottle as Jesse paid.

"Instinct." I said.

We talked for a bit, and I could tell Michael was starting to warm up to Greg.

"Lunch time!" We heard Taylor and Leila shouting from outside. "Beef jerky!"

I grimaced.

"Don't like beef jerky?" Michael asked.

"She claims that it's food for dogs." Jesse shook his head.

"You never even tried it, Aly! Come on." Michael said, grabbing my wrist to go to the mess hall.

"But I don't want to-" I whined, dragging my feet while the three boys laughed.

* * *

The mess hall proved messy when I entered. Most of the kids were throwing their food around, and when I asked why, they said that the beef jerky was too tough to eat. Someone randomly started throwing it around, and it snowballed into this.

Boys being boys, Greg and Blaine joined in before I could stop them.

Jesse, knowing I would scold him if he joined in, just watched in amusement from the sidelines.

"What are we gonna do?" Michael asked me.

"I'm just happy I don't have to eat the stuff." I laughed. "Guys! Knock it off!" I yelled, but then they started aiming at me, so I hid behind Michael. "Plan B. Uhm, let's move to the kitchen and cook up something edible." I smiled innocently as Michael laughed, taking a rock-solid piece of beef jerky on Michael's shoulder.

Then Laurel finally got everyone to settle down, and Michael and I finished our "fries" before regrouping in the mess hall.

"Okay guys. So we read the journal again today, and it talked about leadership." She started once everyone was seated.

"It said we should hold district reelections." Mike finished, and the town rejoiced.

"I knew it." I said.

Some of us started to ask some questions, which the council answered. Mike and Anjay seemed very unconfident. Taylor was quiet, and Laurel took the spotlight.

Once people were done, Mike said "Alright, so you guys have wanted this for a long time, it's election time!"

* * *

"I'm tired of the kitchen. I'm pretty sure I've spent thirty percent of my time here. And that's a lot." I said as I scrubbed my third dish. "And all you guys are talking about is the election. I hate politics." I groaned. "Hanging out with you actually really sucks, Jess."

The boys laughed.

"Wanna help me with the toilets?" Morgan asked as she passed by with Laurel. "The smell will make you want to stay in the kitchen." She joked.

"Actually... yeah, I'll go. Bye." I waved at the kitchen people, and went with Sophia.

_**Jesse – Day Fourteen**_

"So, Michael," I said, going next to him as he scrubbed dishes on the sink.

"Yeah?" He asked, only looking up briefly.

"We've been here for two weeks." I pointed out. "And you seem to be spending lots of time together, you two."

"I guess. I just better not screw things up again. I'd hate to make her mad anymore." he said, dropping the plate onto a clean stack.

"Those were just small stuff. It happens." I said, patting him on the back. "You gonna ask her out?" He gave me a look.

"Out where? Jesse, I know you want me to ask her out, but I just want to take it slow first. Besides, I don't think I'm good enough. Like you said before...?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked. "That was a joke. You're the most suitable guy here. And she's crazy about you."

"As much as I'd like to think that-"

"Michael, if someone asks who in this town is a couple, everyone would point to you two." Greg but in. He elbowed my arm.

"Jeez, give me a break!" I chuckled.

"Have you two done anything yet?" Blaine cut in, too.

"Nothing inappropriate." He said confusedly.

"I won't get mad!" I joked. "Come on, spill."

"Well, we've hugged..."

"Aly kissed him on the cheek after her accident!" DK mentioned as he walked past us.

"DK! NO!" Michael fret, staring at DK.

I laughed. "How cute. Look, Michael," I said, easing him. "when you do get together with her?" I paused, and he acknowledged me. "Just don't go chasing after someone else, alright? And if you break-up, I want it to be for good reason."

"Got it." He said.

"Good man." I smiled, squeezing his shoulder and continuing my work.

**_Michael – Day Fourteen_**

Our district grouped in the boys' bunk after work to discuss the elections.

"Hey," Aly greeted me. "how was scrubbing dishes?"

"How was scrubbing toilets?" I retaliated.

We both laughed. I sat down against the wall, and she sat beside me. Laurel was seated on a chair to my right.

"Jimmy! C'mere." Aly said, raising her arms to take Jimmy in. He sat on her lap and she started playing with his hair. Once everybody found a place to sit, Laurel started talking.

"Okay, so you all know why I gathered all of you here. I just wanna know if anybody will be running against me." she said, looking at each of us.

Nobody replied.

"If any of us were to run, is there anyone here who would not vote for Laurel?" Sophia asked around.

"If I was in any other district, I think I'd run though." Michael said matter-of-factly.

"Same." I agreed. "Our district's been doing well so far, I mean, we all get along together great and we're happy under your 'rule' or whatever it is." I giggled.

"I don't think anybody here can do a better job than Laurel, and I think that it's best if she stays in council." Kennedy commented.

"Yeah, so I see no reason to change." Michael added.

"Ditto." Sophia said.

"I like having Laurel as a leader." Campbell smiled.

"Yeah, she's nice." Jimmy said.

"Guys, I'm surprised and I'm very happy and I'm so proud, I'm gonna cry - I love all of you." Laurel started tearing up.

"Awww." Morgan said.

"Group hug!" Hunter said, and we all huddled in.

After a few seconds of holding each other, Eric piped up. "Yeah, guys, loving the love, but seriously, we all stink."

'Yeah, we do's and 'Oh my God, ew's were said and we all backed up laughing.

After that, we all left the room except for Laurel who had an interview.

"Hey, let's go to the second." Aly said. Second, meaning the second floor of the saloon.

"Ok, but what will we do up there?" I asked.

"I've got cards. Wanna play speed?" She said, taking the deck from the pocket of her pants.

"Why can't we just play at a table inside the saloon?"

"No particular reason. I like heights." She shrugged.

I chuckled. "You're a strange girl, Aly."

She just laughed. "But that's what you love about me." She said, winking.

Oh, God, this girl.

_**Aly – Day Fourteen**_

"I win again!" I rejoiced, doing a little dance.

"Whatever, you totally cheated." Michael laughed, throwing his cards down.

"Did not." I protested.

"Did to! You put down a new card and I wasn't even down yet!"

"You took too long! Hello, it's called speed." I mocked.

"It's still cheating..." He mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from me.

"Okay, fine. We'll stop." I said, packing up the deck. "Let's talk."

"About what? You know everything you need to about me." He said.

"Not really. You never told what you want to do when you grow up. You never told me about your childhood," I started.

"My childhood? No. Too embarrassing." He shook his head.

"C'mon! I'll tell you if you tell me." I offered.

"You first."

"Well, I was a very quiet kid. I never really had much friends." I said.

"Is there a reason for that?" He asked.

I was quiet for a bit. "I just didn't like to interact with anyone I guess."

"You're hiding-" He started, but then I looked at him. "-something. Nevermind."

"No. It's fine." I sighed shakily. "Just give me a minute."

He waited patiently and held my hand as I let some tears fall. "You don't have to, Aly."

I looked up at him and side-smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, when I was a kid, I wanted to be president, so I dressed up in my dad's suits and I would declare laws in the house." He said, changing the subject.

"I can imagine." I giggled, sniffling. "What about now? What do you want to be when you grow up now?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"I'm thinking maybe a journalist, or a lawyer like my dad. As for you, I think you'll be great as an artist."

I laughed. "Yeah, like that'll be a dream come true."

"Don't be so negative." He said, shoving me a little.

"Mhmm."

"Look, who cares about the future? I mean, we're kids. We're here in Bonanza, having a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Let's just not first." He said.

I placed the cards in my pocket and stood up, him as well. I hugged him, and he hugged me back, and we descended the stairs in silence as we heard the bell go off.

* * *

The candidates have just given their speeches and I had to say, I was very impressed with Zach and Guylan, even though Taylor didn't actually try, and Mike was also pretty good.

Anjay made a commitment to do better, and I didn't really see Olivia as a leader.

"Zach! That was great!" I said, hugging him from behind. "You're a shoo-in to win."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"But you know how you could've done better?" I said, resting my arm around his shoulders.

"How?" he asked.

"If you had your shirt on properly." I giggled, pointing to the tag stitch on his chest.

He blushed. "Whoops."

I laughed. "You're adorable. Good luck!" I waved, walking toward Jesse, Greg, and Blaine.

"So, can I tell you guys who I want you to vote for, or are you already voting for Anjay?" I smiled.

"How'd you know?" Greg joked.

I laughed. "Seriously though. Are you?"

"Yeah. Olivia doesn't seem to cut it. If you know what I mean." Jesse said.

"I think she's just running to piss Anjay off." Blaine added.

"Got that right." Greg said.

"Anything you want in particular, baby sister?" Jesse said.

"Nah. I was just checking to see if you guys still had some sense in you." I shrugged.

"Stranger! Haven't talked to you in forever!" Migle said, coming up to us and hugging me.

"Five days, Meg." I giggled.

"But we've missed you. You're always with Michael and them." Natasha said, hugging me too.

"Well, you have me now." I said.

"Yeah, go. Take her." Jesse joked.

I stuck my tongue at him.

"C'mon, let's go to the dry goods store." Migle said, taking mine and Natasha's hand.

We talked as we walked to the store, and we were greeted by Emilie.

"Hey Aly, Migle, Natasha." she said, and we greeted her back. "What can I get for ya?"

"Just looking." Meg said, picking up various things on the shelves.

"How much for this?" I asked, holding a vintage-looking red and gold harmonica in my hands.

"Ten cents. But for you, I can make it five." Markelle offered.

"You're sweet." I smiled.

"Hey, it's hard being laborers." He said.

"You're telling me." I laughed. "How much for this bracelet?" I asked, spotting an adorable studded red leather cord wrap-bracelet.

"Twenty-five cents." Emilie said.

"Seems about right." I said sadly. "Just this then, I guess." I handed my money to Madison on the cashier. "Thanks."

"I like this locket." Migle said, holding up a beautiful silver locket.

"Fifty cents." Markelle said.

"Here," Meg handed the money, and put it on. "Say, très-chic?" She smiled.

"Adorbs." Natasha approved. "Well, I don't like anything here. Let's go." She said, going out with Migle.

"Hey, Markelle?" I said, before heading out myself.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could you put that bracelet on hold for me?" I whispered.

"Sure." He laughed.

"Thanks!" I hugged him to my side, and skipped out of the store. "Oh, hey!" I said, as Michael, Laurel, Hunter, and Morgan walked towards the store.

"Hey," They greeted. "watcha do in there?" Laurel asked.

"Bought a harmonica." I smiled, holding up the little instrument. "and I found this super cute leather bracelet. Markelle's holding it for me. Go look at it." I said, skipping to Meg and Natasha who were waiting.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"With Meg and Natasha. I'll probably eat with them too so don't bother waiting for me!" I exclaimed as I rejoined the girls.

"I want candy." Natasha said.

"So, let's go to the grocery store." I said, and there we went. "But let's hurry, I have to make dinner."

**_Michael – Day Fourteen_**

"Bought a harmonica." Aly smiled, holding up the little instrument. "and I found this super cute leather bracelet. Markelle's holding it for me. Go look at it." She said to Laurel and Morgan, going to Natasha and Migle.

An idea popped up in my head.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"With Meg and Natasha. I'll probably eat with them too so don't bother waiting for me!" She said.

"C'mon!" I said, urging them to follow me into the store. "Hey, Markelle?"

**_A/N: Apparently Michael's parents are both doctors. I read it on an interview of Sophia's. At least I made his mom an orthodontist haha. Please review, thanks!_**


End file.
